El Misterio de la Tragedia
by BlueDawnFall
Summary: Un Pegaso blanco aparece a las afueras del bosque Everfree, no recuerda cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar, lo que si recuerda es que no era un Pegaso, sino un ser humano, pero no sabe cómo fue que ahora es un Pegaso. Cosas extrañas comienzan a suceder en Ponyville, aparecen monstruos despiadados que ponen en peligro la seguridad de los Ponis.
1. Capítulo Uno

**DISCLAIMER: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, es una obra de propiedad de Hasbro, los personajes utilizados en esta historia así como todas las demás figuras propiedad de Hasbro no me pertenecen. El fin de la presente historia es solo el de entretener al lector; no existe bajo ningún motivo ánimo de lucro.

Mención especial para Fersi Lovedeath, Beta Reader de este Fic.

**CAPITULO UNO**

— _¿Te gustaría vivir en un mundo, en donde todo es paz, alegría y amor?—_

_Siento la brisa soplar, es agradable…_

_Estoy consciente, pero no puedo moverme, ¡ni siquiera puedo abrir mis ojos! Me siento tan débil._

_¿Qué es esta sensación tan rara?, no me siento como yo mismo, es extraño de explicar, incluso yo no lo entiendo muy bien._

_¿Qué me pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo hace un momento?, ¡Rayos no recuerdo!_

_Calma, alterándome no solucionare nada, es mejor pensar las cosas, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?, mmm, ¡ya!, estaba en la escuela… era hora del almuerzo._

_Y no recuerdo nada más, por suerte recuerdo quien soy, y todo lo importante, no se me va nada, creo._

_Pero, ¿Qué me pasó?, ¡espera!, ya estoy recobrando mis energías, uf, pero que raro me siento, tengo los dedos entumidos._

Un Pegaso de color gris claro, de melena corta color blanca y ojos azul celeste se encontraba tirado en los pastizales verdes de las afueras del bosque Everfree, la brisa mañanera soplaba gentilmente, moviendo los árboles y quitando de las plantas el rocío matutino, se retorcía en el suelo, parecía como si lo hubieran apaleado y dejado moribundo en medio de la nada.

(Ugh… esta sensación tan rara que tengo… siento algo raro en la espalda. )

Él abría sus ojos celestes lentamente, aún se encontraba echado en el suelo, y a pesar de que había abierto los ojos por completo, veía las cosas un tanto borrosas, frente a él un poco a los lados estaban dos masas de color gris claro, y justo frente a él una "nariz" del mismo color, solo que más grande. De pronto se estremeció bastante, pero se alivió al ver que sus característicos mechones de "cabello" blanco, caían por su frente, como estaba acostumbrado. Con mucho esfuerzo trató de ponerse en pie.

(Pero, ¿Qué me pasa?... me siento… diferente. )

Confundido trataba de ponerse de pie, pero le resultaba muy difícil, daba la sensación de que era una marioneta cuyo titiritero era un completo novato. Y no era para menos, intentaba pararse en dos patas, hasta que lo logró, pero solo durante tres segundos, antes de caer.

*Plum*

(Aww, pero, ¿Qué? )

Desforzado, aún no veía con claridad, pero comenzaba a estremecerse cada vez que su vista mejoraba.

— ¡Waah!— gritó asustado al ver que no tenía manos, sino cascos.

Rápidamente se echó para atrás, cayendo en el suelo, sacando un poco de pasto de su lugar con el batido de sus alas. Desconcertado trato de calmarse, pero le era muy difícil, tardo un rato hasta que finalmente lo logro, así que decidió sentarse en el sitio en el que estaba.

(Uf… déjame ver si entendí bien, soy un caballo con alas. )

Se calmó y se quedó muy pensativo, sentado en el pastizal con un semblante completamente serio, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía como si estuviera meditando, un sentimiento de angustia lo invadía, no se explicaba como había terminado en aquella situación, lo que pasaba chocaba por completo con su sentido de la lógica. Parecía tan pacífico y sereno que atraía la atención de los animales que estaban cerca de él.

(Leí sobre estos seres, se llaman Pegasos, son de la mitología griega. Es increíble que ahora sea uno… pero, debo estar soñando, no hay otra explicación, es decir, ¡esto es una locura! sin embargo… es tan real, que por si las dudas, me comportare, no pienso arriesgarme, si asumo que es un sueño tengo más que perder, si doy por hecho que esto es real, y casi estoy seguro de que lo es, actuare con cordura y de forma correcta, así me evitare problemas. )

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a chocar sus cascos, haciendo un pequeño sonido, lo hacía para ver que tan real ersa aquélla situación, para su desgracia era bastante real. Después de ver su forma completa lo más que pudo se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño para nada, pudo ver a los animales que lo rodeaban y lo veían extrañados.

(Son animales, pero tienen algo diferente a los que yo conozco… por lo menos me alegra ver que hay algo normal en todo esto. )

Curioso comenzó a ver a su alrededor, había árboles, planicies verdes, montañas, el cielo azul, nubes y el sol, pero todo tenía un tono más colorido al que podía estar acostumbrado, además de que todo tenía una forma extraña para él, sin embargo era familiar con las cosas que él conocía, solo que diferentes de alguna manera.

(Bien, veamos… estoy en un lugar extraño que no conozco para nada, convertido en Pegaso, por lo menos hay animales, no me han atacado así que no creo que se trate de algo como la Dimensión Desconocida. )

Los animales se le acercaban más y más, curiosos por la actitud tan serena que tenía, y estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que no parecía importarle. Dentro de ese grupo pequeño de animales había ardillas, conejos, pajarillos de diversos tipos, entre otros.

( ¿Qué debería hacer?... creo que debería ver si hay alguien más aquí, quizá alguien a quien conozca también este en esta situación, o tal vez encuentre civilización, pero debo moverme con cuidado, quizá sea algo raro, o me tomen como amenaza. )

Dejó de pensar por un momento, vio como los animales estaban rodeándolo, pero no percibió que hubiera malicia en ellos, solo estaban curiosos, pero de igual manera guardaban sus distancias.

(Si voy a hacer algo será mejor que lo haga ya, dirigirme al bosque que está detrás de mí sería mala idea, lo que busco es alguna ciudad o pueblo, lo que sea, y con gente… civilizada. )

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero sabía, que al ser un caballo no lograría mucho, así que opto por pararse en cuatro patas, lo cual logro sin muchos problemas, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado bastante a esa forma de equino.

—No se preocupen, no les hare daño… solo me voy— dijo al ver que los animales se pusieron alerta al ver que se levantaba.

Parecía como si los animales entendían lo que el Pony les acababa de decir, ya que todos los animalitos se fueron tranquilamente a sus hogares, era un poco sorprendente, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

(Parece que este es un sendero, quizá si lo sigo llegue a un poblado o algo. )

Después de caminar unos cuantos metros se encontró un camino que se abría paso entre los verdes pastizales de aquella planicie, por lo que lo siguió, mientras caminaba podía sentir la agradable brisa recorrer su melena, así como al cálido sol. Había algunas nubes en el cielo, pero no eran demasiadas, el clima era simplemente perfecto para él.

(Este lugar es muy pintoresco. )

Caminó cerca de diez minutos, hasta que dio con un pequeño poblado, supo que era un poblado porque podía ver las casas y edificios a lo lejos desde donde él estaba, al ver el pueblo se emocionó, sabía que quizás allí se encontraba la clave para regresar a su mundo, pero mantuvo la calma y pensó con la cabeza fría.

(Bien, vamos a ver, me acercaré para ver como son los habitantes de ese pueblo, no creo que sean violentos o algo así, es decir, si uno ve a este lugar tan colorido, no da la sensación de que pueda haber violencia aquí… lo único que me preocupa es como reaccionaría la gente ante un caballo con alas que habla… )

Se acercó de manera cautelosa al pueblo, se escondió detrás de unas cajas de madera, y se asomó un poco para ver en el interior del pueblo, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, pero ligeramente tranquilo, se trataba de un pueblo conformado de Ponis, a donde quiera que dirigía la vista veía Ponis de varios colores, había Ponis normales, Ponis alados como él, y Ponis con cuerno, o unicornios, todos ellos convivían de forma pacífica y amistosa.

(Vaya, son todos caballitos de colores, incluso hay Pegasos como yo, bueno como lo que soy ahora… ¿sería bueno acercarme?, espero que sepan hablar al igual que yo, o hablen el mismo idioma que yo. )

Era increible, la vista de todas esas criaturas hacían que el cuero se le erizara, así que dejó de esconderse en las cajas y decidió entrar al pueblo, camino entre los Ponis, esperando que algo pasara, pero no ocurrió nada, los Ponis lo saludaban como si fuera uno más de ellos, levantaban los cascos y sacudían la pata delantera en muestra de cortesía, por lo que sólo devolvía el saludo con una leve sonrisa.

(Parece que son amistosos y pacíficos, que alivio, ahora tengo que ver si son inteligentes, le preguntare a aquellos caballitos de allá como se llama este pueblo, solo para cerciorarme de que tan civilizados son, pero no puedo decir que antes era… humano, será mejor que invente algo, debería decir que soy un forastero, pero no conozco ningún otro poblado de aquí… )

Se quedó pensando en alguna historia convincente, por alguna razón sentía que no era seguro decir que no era un Pegaso, aunque por el momento lo era, además de que eso no tendría sentido para el Pony a quien se lo dijera, se había concentrado tanto en pensar en una historia que no se había dado cuenta de que una Pony rosa con la melena esponjada de ojos azules estaba frente a él, muy cerca viéndolo fijamente.

( ¿Uh?)

Confundido se dio cuenta de que esa Pony estaba frente a él a escasos centímetros, al principio no sabía bien que hacer, aquella Pony lo veía muy entusiasmada y con una sonrisa, así que optó por saludar amistosamente.

—Hola… — dijo un poco nervioso, pero casi no lo aparentaba.

— ¡Hola!, ¡me llamo Pinkie Pie, mucho gusto!, ¡¿Cómo te llamas, de dónde vienes?! Nunca te había visto en Ponyville, ¿eres extranjero?— le muy alegremente al "Pony recién llegado" mientras daba pequeños brinquitos alrededor de él.

( ¿Pinkie Pie?, ¿Ponyville?, debe ser el nombre de este pueblo. )

—Uh, mucho gusto, me llamo Kyl… King y— se lo pensó un poco antes de decir su nombre, pensó que quizá no era buena idea decir su nombre real, así que opto por su apodo, después de oír el nombre de aquella yegua supo que era precisamente eso, un nombre de yegua, y su apodo podría sonar como un nombre de caballo, pensaba decir de donde era pero la inquieta Pony lo interrumpió.

— ¡¿Te llamas King?! ¡Qué nombre tan raro!, nunca había tenido a un amigo que se llamara así, o conocido a alguien con ese nombre, pero supongo que está bien, sin ofensas, creo que es un nombre cool, ji, ji, ji— Pinkie parecía muy feliz y amistosa, pero parecía algo, agobiante.

—Ajá, esto, yo… — nuevamente fue interrumpido.

— ¡Uy!, ¿te quedaras a vivir aquí?, o ¿solo vas de paso?, espera, espera, ¿eres de Cloudsdale?, eres un Pegaso, no, no puede ser, aun así ya te habría visto, así que no creo que seas de Cloudsdale— Pinkie Pie hablaba sin cesar mientras daba brinquitos, que ponían de los nervios a King.

— ¿Cloudsdale?— preguntó King extrañado, no contesto ninguna otra pregunta porque sabía que muy probablemente sería interrumpido.

— ¡Si la ciudad de los Pegasos, está muy cerca de aquí!, es raro que no la conozcas si eres un Pegaso— dijo mientras paraba de dar saltitos.

—Oh, eso… bueno, esto— no sabía que decir, intentaba inventar algo pero no podía pensar en nada.

— ¡Quizá sea porque eres un Pony de tierras lejanas!, ¿eres un Pony de tierras lejanas?— preguntó un poco más tranquila.

( ¿Me ha dicho Pony?... espera, los caballos son más grandes, así que estos deben de ser Ponis. )

—Si eso, soy de tierras muy lejanas, es la primera vez que vengo a Ponyville, supongo que me quedare aquí por algún tiempo— dijo tranquilo porque había constatado que aquellos Ponis no eran violentos, todo lo contrario, eran muy amistosos, aunque algo molestos, esperaba que todos los Ponis fueran así, excepto por lo de molestos.

— ¡Wow, que bien, me da mucho gusto!, ¡bueno tengo que irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ji, ji, ji, nos vemos luego!— después de decir eso Pinkie Pie salió a toda prisa de allí, dejando a King algo confundido.

(Vaya… por lo menos tengo algo más de información, lo que ahora necesito es buscar una biblioteca o algo así, para conocer mejor este lugar y no meter la pata, y de paso buscar la manera de regresar a la normalidad. )

King comenzó a pasear por el pueblo de Ponyville, se dio cuenta de que en él había varios comercios y casas, incluso tenían un ayuntamiento, pero lo que buscaba era la biblioteca, quería saber dónde estaba exactamente, sabía que era un pueblo llamado Ponyville, pero eso no le decía mucho. Al pasar por un puesto de manzanas se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.

(Supongo que como ahora soy un caballo… digo Pony, soy vegetariano, o mejor dicho herbívoro, por eso esas manzanas se ven tan bien, creo que no puedo tomarla así como así, tendré que pagarla o dar algo a cambio. )

Estaba algo cabizbajo sabía que no podía comprar comida porque no tenía nada, así que simplemente se fue a seguir buscando la biblioteca, hasta que finalmente dio con ella, era una construcción en un árbol.

(Debe ser aquí. )

King se acercó a la biblioteca, pero antes de poder poner su casco en la puerta para abrirla dos Ponis se acercaron a él.

—¡Hola!, ¿tú eres King verdad?— pregunto una Pony Unicornio de cuero blanco y melena morada peinada de manera muy elegante, junto a ella estaba una Pony Pegaso color celeste con melena de colores como el arcoíris.

—Si… soy yo, hola, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?— King estaba un poco nervioso, desde que despertó como Pony tenía un extraño temor hacia las cosas de ese nuevo lugar, pero al conocer a Pinkie Pie se dio cuenta de que ese temor era ridículo, por lo que dejo de tenerlo, pero aun así se ponía un poco nervioso.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rarity y mi compañera de aquí se llama Rainbow Dash— la elegante Unicornio mostraba ser una autentica dama, mientras que la Pegaso celeste que la acompañaba solo volaba por encima de ellos totalmente despreocupada.

— ¿Qué hay?— dijo Rainbow Dash a forma de saludo a King mientras volaba despreocupada cerca de ellos.

—Pinkie Pie nos contó acerca de ti, tienes que venir con nosotras, por favor— en Rarity se notaba algo de fastidio, pero no cualquier persona lo notaria, lo ocultaba muy bien, en realidad solo había ido a buscar a King porque Pinkie Pie, una de sus mejores amigas, se lo había pedido. En cuanto a Rainbow Dash solo acompañaba a Rarity y nada más, no le interesaba mucho el asunto.

—¿Ir con ustedes?, ¿pero porque?— preguntó King, quien ahora sí que estaba algo nervioso y se notaba, temía que le hicieran algo malo, pero pronto se sacó esa idea de la cabeza, sabia de alguna manera que esas Ponis eran inofensivas y serían incapaces de hacerle algo, sin embargo era algo sospechoso que le pidieran que las acompañara.

—Solo ven con nosotras, Pinkie Pie y los demás te están esperando en Sugarcube Corner— dijo Rainbow Dash de forma algo ruda, como es su estilo.

—Rainbow Dash— dijo Rarity un poco molesta y con un tono de voz asertivo, —No hables más— Rarity se acercó a Rainbow Dash y le susurro algo a la oreja.

—Bueno, supongo que no debería arruinar la sorpresa— cuando Rainbow Dash termino de decir esto, Rarity se llevó el casco a la cara (Tan desconsiderada como siempre. )

— ¿A dónde quieren que las acompañe?— preguntó King con una ceja arriba mostrando que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

—Iremos a Sugarcube Corner, por favor, ven con nosotras— Rarity se mostraba amable para convencer a King de que las siguiera, sabía que quizá era un poco raro que dos Ponis que no conoce de nada le invitasen a que las siguiera, pero era todo una sorpresa, una típica de Pinkie Pie, ya que era su trabajo, uno que adoraba bastante, hacer fiestas a los recién llegados.

( No creo que sea nada malo, iré con ellas, después de todo, ¿Qué puedo perder? )

—Iré con ustedes— después de decir esto King salió de la entrada de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia ellas, —las sigo— dijo estando frente a ellas.

—Gracias, vamos es por aquí— Rarity guio a King hasta la residencia de los señores Cake, mientras que Rainbow Dash los seguía desde el aire, King caminaba junto a Rarity. No tardaron mucho en llegar a Sugarcube Corner, estando frente a la pastelería, Rarity tocó la puerta un par de veces, después se abrió, todo estaba muy oscuro.

Espera aquí fuera por favor— Rarity entró a la pastelería, de inmediato Rainbow Dash le siguió, dejando a King fuera del edificio de Sugarcube Corner con la puerta abierta, trataba de ver que había en el interior, pero todo estaba muy oscuro, se escuchaban algunos murmullos dentro.

( ¿Qué es esto?)

— ¡Ya puedes pasar, vamos adelante!—

King escucho una voz muy familiar, que de inmediato reconoció, era la de Pinkie Pie, recién la conoció supo que no olvidaría nunca su voz.

—Ok…— inseguro entró lentamente en Sugarcube Corner, y de pronto las luces se encendieron, se escuchó un grito diciendo: "¡Sorpresa!", Serpentinas y confeti saltaban por donde quiera que dirigiera la vista, al fondo del lugar había muchos Ponis de diferentes colores, todos ellos con sombreros de fiesta infantil.

— ¡Hola de nuevo!— dijo Pinkie Pie, quien estaba a un lado de King, la Pony rosa aprovecho para ponerle rápidamente un sombrero de fiesta y después soplar una espanta suegras frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó muy confundido, no se imaginaba que era lo que pasaba, la impresión fue mucha.

—¡Es una fiesta de bienvenida para ti!— dijo Pinkie Pie muy alegre, condujo a King hasta la mesa del pastel y ponche, había manzanas, pasteles de manzana, pie de manzana, rollos de manzana, etc., y era perfecto, pues King se moría de hambre, pero decidió aguantar un poco para no parecer hambreado.

—Gracias, ¿pero porque?, digo, apenas me conoces…— King no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato.

—Esto es lo que hago, ¡y es genial, festejar a un nuevo amigo que viene a vivir con nosotros!, siempre que alguien nuevo viene a vivir a Ponyville le organizo una fiesta de bienvenida, ¡y tú no podías ser la excepción!— Pinkie Pie estaba muy feliz, de verdad disfrutaba de hacer fiestas para los demás Ponis, a King le costaba creerlo, pero no podía negar nada al ver la expresión de felicidad de Pinkie Pie.

—Gracias, de verdad—

— ¡Oh, vamos, no es nada, ji, ji, ji!, ¡ven te presentare a mis mejores amigas!— Pinkie Pie se dirigió hacia la parte de la mesa en donde estaban los pasteles de manzana, ahí había cinco Ponis de colores diversos, a dos de ellas King ya las había visto.

— ¡Chicas, chicas, él es King!— Pinkie Pie presentó a King ante las demás Ponis, King solo les sonrió, las demás le sonrieron en señal de saludo.

—Te presentare con ellas— Pinkie Pie se dirigió con Twilight Sparkle, una Pony Unicornio color lavanda de ojos morados.

— ¡Ella es Twilight Sparkle!, es muy inteligente y muy buena con la magia, vive en la biblioteca de Ponyville—

—Mucho gusto, espero que te sientas cómodo en Ponyville— se presentó amable y formal. Después de eso, rápidamente Pinkie Pie se dirigió con Applejack, una Pony de color naranja claro y ojos verdes, además esta llevaba un sombrero.

— ¡Ella se llama Applejack!, vive con su familia en Sweet Apple Acres, dirige una granja con ellos—

—Hola, ya verás que Ponyville es un lugar estupendo para vivir— aquella Pony tenía un acento campirano muy marcado. Pinkie Pie pasó entonces con dos caras familiares, Rainbow Dash y Rarity.

—A ellas dos ya las debes conocer un poco, la Pony Pegaso se llama Rainbow Dash, ella se encarga de las nubes en Ponyville, además es la Pony más genial que conozco—

— ¡Así es!, además de que soy la más rápida de por aquí— Rainbow Dash fanfarroneaba, pero no parecía molestarle a nadie.

—Ella es Rarity, es excelente confeccionando vestidos y prendas, además es dueña de una Boutique aquí en Ponyville, sus diseños son muy bonitos—

—Está mal que yo lo diga, pero es cierto, ho, ho, ho— Rarity presumía pero de forma más moderada que Rainbow Dash, además de que ella mostraba porte. Pinkie Pie se acercó entonces a una Pony Pegaso de color amarillo claro y crin rosa, tenía unos ojos que mostraban amabilidad y mucha timidez.

—Ella es mi amiga Fluttershy, le encantan los animales y cuida muy bien de ellos, además es muy tímida— se encogió, no era muy buena hablando con Ponis y mucho menos con corceles, además sí que era tímida.

—… Hola— el saludo chillón de Fluttershy no se escuchó para nada, se puso tan nerviosa que salió corriendo de allí.

—Perdona, lo que pasa es que Fluttershy es muy tímida, no es su intensión hacerte sentir mal— se acercó Twilight Sparkle para explicarle a King el comportamiento de Fluttershy, parecía que a King no le agradaba mucho la actitud de Fluttershy.

—Descuida, no me importa… es un placer conocerlas a todas—

—¡Oh!, ¡espera, me falto presentarte a alguien!— dijo Pinkie Pie mientras pasaba con un pequeño dragón morado de escamas verdes que estaba junto a Twilight Sparkle comiendo unos Muffin's.

—Él es Spike, es un bebe dragón, es el asistente de Twilight—

— ¿Qué tal?, mucho gusto el conocerte— Spike dejo de comer sus Muffin's y se acercó a King para saludar.

( ¿Un bebe dragon?... ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?, parece sacado de un cuento infantil…)

—Igualmente Spike, vaya es impresionante conocer a un dragón— dijo mientras le daba el casco a Spike.

—Je, je, ya lo sé— Spike volvió a tomar sus Muffin's para devorarlos.

La fiesta de bienvenida de King fue divertida, King comió hasta saciar su hambre, rompieron una piñata, jugaron a ponerle la cola al Pony, sacaron manzanas del barril, y otras cosas más. Pero en algún momento la fiesta tenía que terminar, y todos satisfechos se fueron a sus casas, excepto King, quien no tenía.

—Eh, muchas gracias Pinkie Pie, de verdad te lo agradezco— decía King mientras ayudaba a limpiar, había mucho confeti y serpentinas en el suelo.

—No me lo agradezcas, en serio, me da mucho gusto hacer fiestas, y… no me ayudes a limpiar, yo lo hago, tu puedes irte a casa— dijo mientras barría el confeti y las serpentinas con una escoba pequeña.

—… Está bien, buenas noches—

— ¡Espera!— dijo sorpresivamente, King se giró de vuelta para ver qué era lo que quería Pinkie Pie.

—Mmm… no es nada, creí que percibía algo… pero no es nada, ¡eres muy misterioso!— dijo para después seguir barriendo, King no dijo nada y salió de Sugarcube Corner, ya estaba anocheciendo, los habitantes de Ponyville se dirigían hacia la calidez de sus hogares, los animales silvestres de los alrededores se preparaban para dormir, el sol se escondía en el horizonte para dar paso a la noche, la princesa Celestia desde Canterlot hacia lo propio para que eso ocurriera, King no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo Pony.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**CAPITULO DOS**

—_Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿te gustaría vivir en un mundo, en donde todo sea paz, alegría y amor?—_

King se encontraba durmiendo en los pastizales a las afueras de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree, ya había amanecido, había pasado poco tiempo desde que el sol había salido para iluminar a toda Equestria. Como no tenía donde descansar, decidió regresar al mismo lugar en el que había despertado para descansar, a la intemperie.

(Ugh… mi espalda.)

Había despertado, ya que no podía seguir durmiendo en el duro suelo de forma tan incómoda, se levantó, cuando lo hizo todos sus huesos crujieron.

—Ay, ay, ay… no es bueno dormir en el suelo— se dijo a si mismo mientras se estiraba para relajar sus articulaciones.

(Aún soy un Pegaso… esto lo deja más que claro, esto no es un sueño, por lo regular cuando estoy soñando y me doy cuenta de que es un sueño me despierto de inmediato… no lo puedo creer, esa esperanza ha muerto. )

Se sentó y observó el cielo con un semblante triste, esta vez en el cielo había varias nubes, pudo ver como algo se acercaba a las nubes muy rápido, era de color azul, tardó muy poco en reconocer esa figura de Pegaso, no era otra más que Rainbow Dash, que quitaba las nubes a gran velocidad, despejando el hermoso cielo azul.

(Ella se encarga de las nubes… fue lo que dijo Pinkie Pie ayer.)

Rainbow Dash despejó el cielo rápidamente, pero se dejó algunas nubes, en realidad muy pocas, a King le agradaba ver algunas nubes por lo menos, ver un cielo azul completamente despejado le resultaba un tanto, monótono.

(Bien, hoy tengo que ir a la biblioteca para investigar en donde estoy… ayer Pinkie Pie dijo algo interesante, la unicornio morada… Twilight, ella es inteligente y… ¡muy buena con la magia!, ¡eso es!, ¡quizá por eso estoy aquí, por algún hechizo mágico!, es la explicación más razonable que encuentro, además esa Pony vive en la biblioteca, ¡pero que conveniente! )

King parecía muy contento, ya se había puesto en camino a Ponyville para visitar la biblioteca, de verdad creía que Twilight podía ayudarlo, pero pensaba que no podía decirle la verdad, que no era un Pony, que en realidad era un humano, así que durante el camino invento una historia, le diría a Twilight que él era un Pony de tierras muy lejanas, pero después de leer algún libro de geografía de la biblioteca e informarse un poco más acerca del mundo de los Ponis, así podía completar su historia y con datos reales. Pero antes de llegar a Ponyville se dio cuenta de que unas pequeñas ardillas lo seguían, las ardillas que en total eran dos se le acercaban un poco temerosas, pero parecían decididas, por eso decidió parar de caminar y ver que ocurría.

(Creo que necesitan algo, veré que es.)

King se detuvo y esperó a las dos pequeñas ardillas, quienes se pararon y dudaron en seguirlo, pero después de unos momentos se armaron de valor y se le acercaron.

—¿Qué ocurre? – King veía a las pequeñas ardillas oler sus cascos de manera temerosa, una de las ardillas se paró frente a él y empezó a emitir soniditos típicos de ardilla, como si estuviera comunicándose con King.

— ¿Eh?... tu casa… ¿por dónde?— la ardillita parecía estar hablando con King, pero lo más sorprendente es que entendía lo que decía la ardilla.

—Está bien, llévame a tu casa— la ardilla dejó de chillar y comenzó a moverse hacia el bosque Everfree, la otra ardilla también la siguió, mientras que King iba detrás de ellas.

(Vaya este lugar es extraño, los Ponis pueden comunicarse con los animales silvestres… espera, ¿estaba hablando con una ardilla?)

Las ardillas guiaron a King a su madriguera, que estaba tapada por unas pesadas ramas de árboles, desde dentro de la madriguera podían escucharse algunos chillidos de ardillas, King sabía cuál era la petición de las ardillas, querían que quitara esas ramas de su madriguera, "se lo habían pedido amablemente". No tardó mucho en retirar las ramas de la entrada de la madriguera, en cuanto terminó, dos ardillitas salieron de la madriguera para saludar a las otras dos ardillas, que parecían ser los padres.

—¡Perdón por tardar tanto, vine en cuanto el señor Squirrel me aviso!— Fluttershy apareció de repente acompañada de una ardilla gris, había llegado al bosque Everfree por otra ruta. Al ver a King, se encogió y retrocedió un poco, estaba muy nerviosa.

(Es una de las amigas de Pinkie Pie, ¿Qué hará aquí?)

King no dijo nada, sólo observaba el comportamiento tímido de Fluttershy, mientras que las pequeñas ardillas disfrutaban de estar juntas otra vez. Después de un rato muy corto King rompió el silencio.

—Ya me tengo que ir, tengan más cuidado— dijo mientras veía a las ardillas, —si necesitan algo más sólo díganmelo, supongo que me encontraran donde siempre— dirigió su mirada hacia Fluttershy, podía notarse que en la mirada de King había mucha seriedad, pero más que eso, hasta daba la impresión de que no le agradaba mucho Fluttershy.

La ardilla gris, el señor Squirrel según Fluttershy, la veía muy curioso, se acercó a ella y comenzó a tocarle los cascos con sus pequeñas patitas para que reaccionara, —umm… hola…— las palabras de Fluttershy eran tan ligeras que se las llevo el viento, era imposible escucharla por el tono de voz tan bajo con el que hablaba.

(Creo que dijo algo… pero no la escuche, mph.)

—Me tengo que ir, hasta luego— dijo para inmediatamente después darse la vuelta e irse, las ardillas a las que ayudó lo despedían agitando sus pequeñas patitas delanteras.

Fluttershy se acercó a las ardillas que King había ayudado, no dejo de verlo hasta que lo perdió de vista. –Hola pequeñas amiguitas, ¿está todo bien?— preguntó con un tono de voz muy suave, pero más fuerte, las ardillitas se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a hacer soniditos.

— ¿Él les ayudo?..., vaya— se quedó pensativa, hace unos momentos el señor Squirrel había ido a su casa de campo para pedirle ayuda, le había comunicado que sus vecinos ardillas en el bosque Everfree tuvieron un accidente, y la entrada de su madriguera quedo bloqueada con ramas de árbol muy gruesas, y los pequeños de esas ardillas habían quedado atrapados en la madriguera.

Las ardillitas asintieron, contestando a la pregunta, en efecto habían acudido a King, le dijeron que necesitaban su ayuda, y que los Ponis ayudaban a los animales silvestres.

—Él… ¿puede comunicarse con los animales?— se preguntó muy sorprendida, ya que solamente ella en Ponyville tenía ese don.

Para esos momentos King ya estaba cerca de Ponyville, mientras caminaba recordaba como Rainbow Dash limpiaba el cielo de nubes, pues ella era una Pegaso, igual que él, entonces pensó, que quizá él también podría ser capaz de volar. Se dio un tiempo y estiró sus alas, comenzó a explorarlas, las movía para un lado y para otro, aleteaba y las extendía.

(Soy un Pegaso, debo ser capaz de volar, pero, ¿Cómo?)

Había visto a muchos pájaros levantar el vuelo, no podía ser tan difícil, pero le preocupaba que la aerodinámica de los Ponis no fuera la misma que la de las aves, obvio. Comenzó a batir sus alas, y al poco tiempo notó como sus cascos se despegaron del suelo, esperó hasta alcanzar cierta altura y después se impulsó despacio hacia adelante, ahora se estaba desplazando hacia esa dirección, luego recordó que las aves planean, por lo que lo puso en práctica, y en poco tiempo se acostumbró al vuelo del Pegaso, sin embargo no estaba para nada cerca de volar como lo hacían los Ponis Pegaso normales.

(Supongo que necesito práctica, vuelo muy lento.)

Después de planear por unos minutos descendió de nuevo al suelo y se dirigió a Ponyville, una vez en el pueblo de los Ponis buscó de nuevo la biblioteca, no le fue muy difícil dar con ella, ya sabía el camino, Ponyville no era tan grande, pero tampoco tan chico.

(Pinkie Pie dijo que esa Pony maga vivía en la biblioteca, creo que antes de entrar debería tocar la puerta.)

Se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca, y usando sus cascos tocó un par de veces la puerta, luego esperó un momento, y la puerta se abrió, quien atendía era Spike, el ayudante dragón de Twilight Sparkle.

—Oh, eres King, hola, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿necesitas algo?— Spike tenía unos cuantos libros pequeños debajo de su brazo, parecía que estaba ocupado con alguna tarea.

—Hola Spike, bueno, me preguntaba, ¿si podría entrar a la biblioteca?, lo que pasa es que necesito leer algunos libros, y quería ver si los tenían aquí— King ya había planeado que decir para poder entrar a la biblioteca, si le preguntaban el nombre del libro diría que no recordaba el nombre, pero que al verlo lo recordaría.

—Pues claro, es la biblioteca de Ponyville, pero es algo raro, casi ningún Pony se pasa por aquí— dijo Spike mientras daba espacio para que King entrara a la biblioteca.

—Gracias— dijo mientras entraba a la biblioteca, —debe ser porque aquí vive Twilight y no quieren molestarla— dijo mientras veía los estantes llenos de libros, sabía que encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

—Sí, debe ser por eso, ponte cómodo, Twilight está arriba en su habitación, seguramente está estudiando, ¿no me digas que tú también eres un cerebrito como Twilight?— preguntó en tono de broma mientras sonreía y se acercaba a una mesa para dejar los libros que traía consigo.

(Twilight, ¿es una cerebrito?, me pregunto qué tan inteligentes serán los Ponis, no es que yo sea un genio ni nada, más bien me refiero a que soy un humano.)

—No para nada— dijo sonriendo, —es sólo que quiero saber más acerca de Ponyville, recién llegué ayer— se acercó a un estante para ver las pastas de los libros, buscaba alguno que tratara sobre la geografía o historia de Ponyville.

—Claro, ¿necesitas algún libro en particular?— Spike era muy acomedido, pero lo que King necesitaba era buscar por su cuenta, si Spike veía que no sabía ni las cosas básicas del lugar comenzaría a sospechar.

—Muchas gracias, pero lo haré por mi cuenta, si necesito algo te lo digo, ¿sí?— había encontrado un libro robusto que tenía como título geografía de Equestria, para esos momentos no sabía que era Equestria, para él todo el mundo, en ese momento se trataba de Ponyville.

—Está bien, estaré por aquí acomodando los libros que usó Twilight, cielos esa Pony nunca pone los libros en su lugar después de usarlos— Spike entonces dejó solo a King, se dirigió a unos estantes al otro lado de la biblioteca, parecía que Twilight de verdad sólo sacaba los libros y los dejaba allí, y no sólo dos o tres, eran varios.

King sacó ese enorme libro de geografía, lo puso sobre una mesa y comenzó a ojearlo, al parecer los Ponis escribían en el mismo lenguaje que los humanos, por lo que podía leer lo que decía el libro, vio un enorme mapa que ocupaba dos hojas completas del libro, era el mapa de Equestria completo, en él había varios puntos interesantes, estaba Ponyville, el pueblo en donde estaba, junto a él en el norte estaba una ciudad castillo llamada Canterlot, y más al norte en dirección occidental estaba un lugar llamado Manehattan, lo cual le llamó mucho la atención.

(¿Manehattan?, ¿no será Manhattan?, esa es la ciudad en la que vivo… después de mudarme de Seattle, ¿se habrán equivocado?, es Manhattan, déjame ver…)

King buscó en ese libro más información sobre Manehattan, pero al encontrarla corroboró que en efecto la ciudad llevaba ese nombre, Manehattan y no Manhattan.

(Vaya, hay más lugares en este mapa, e incluso hay un borde que menciona tierras lejanas que no están cartografiadas, y como ya dije que vengo de allí, será mejor que investigue todo lo posible sobre esas tierras.)

Investigó más sobre las tierras lejanas, estaba tan sumido en el libro que no notó que Twilight ya había bajado a la primera planta y tenía un tiempo leyendo un libro en la misma mesa que él. Terminó algo fastidiado, por lo que dejo de leer, había mucha información, y mucha de ella estaba extrañamente incompleta y borrosa, además de que ya había olvidado más de la mitad de la información que había leído. Cuando dejo aquél robusto libro se dio cuenta de que Twilight estaba frente a él en la mesa, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

—Twilight, no te había visto, perdón, ¿Cómo estás?— cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, se comportó como solía hacerlo, de forma seria.

—No te preocupes— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, —sé que es molesto que te interrumpan cuando lees— dejo su libro al igual que King.

—Parece que acabo de hacerlo—

— ¿Qué?— preguntó curiosa.

—Te interrumpí mientras leías— dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

—Ja, ja, ja, no pasa nada— dijo para después posar su mirada sobre el robusto libro de pasta verde titulado: "Geografía de Equestria". —¿Te gusta la geografía?, pareces un Pony viajero—

—Un poco, sólo quería saber que pueblos había cerca de Ponyville— estaba muy confiado en lo que decía, después de todo se había grabado la información más relevante de aquel libro. —Como vengo de tierras lejanas no tengo muy claro cómo es por estos lugares— agregó al final.

—Te entiendo, yo no soy originaria de Ponyville, en realidad soy de una ciudad que esta al norte de aquí llamada Canterlot— parecía nostálgica cuando lo decía, —vine a Ponyville por encargo de la Princesa Celestia, para descubrir qué es la amistad, ya ha pasado algún tiempo de eso, y ahora tengo muy buenas amigas— parecía muy feliz cuando hablaba de sus amigas, esa impresión daba.

—Es genial, creí que eras la bibliotecaria— dijo para después recordar lo que había dicho Pinkie Pie el día anterior, Twilight sabia magia, pero, ¿Qué tipo de magia sabia?, pensaba que quizá podía ser magia "real".

—Por alguna razón muchos Ponis piensan eso— dijo mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo Twilight?— estaba muy curioso, quizá Twilight era la clave para regresar a la normalidad.

—Claro, adelante— Twilight era muy amable, sus respuestas eran muy educadas y propias.

— ¿Qué tipo de magia haces?— no se le ocurrió otra manera de preguntar, sabía que si la magia no resultaba ser algo real para los Ponis lo más que podía ocurrir es que pensaran que era infantil por creer que la magia existe.

—Pues de muchos tipos, de aparición, de transformación, de levitación, en realidad muchos tipos muy variados en efectos— contestó con mucha humildad, no quería parecer presumida.

(¡Perfecto, entonces la magia si existe en este lugar!, ahora solo falta preguntar si podría regresarme a la normalidad, pero debo preguntar con cuidado.)

—Y, en un caso hipotético, si por ejemplo, digamos que un Pony se transforma en una ardilla, por cualquier razón, ¿podrías devolver a ese Pony a su forma de Pony?— tenía mucha esperanza en sus ojos cuando lanzó la pregunta, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Twilight supo que quizá no era para nada posible.

—Eh, bueno, es una pregunta… interesante— contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero más que por ser una pregunta rara, el nerviosismo venia porque no sabía a ciencia cierta la respuesta, —puede que sí, pero tendría que investigar el método para hacerlo, te diría después— la intriga llenaba a Twilight, por esa noche ya tenía un tema de estudio.

(Hay una pequeña probabilidad, eso me basta, pero ella pensará que es con Ponis y ardillas, pero, ¿será lo mismo para humanos y Ponis? Debo preguntar. )

—Y Twilight, ¿también aplicaría para humanos?— había puesto todo en esa pregunta, podía sospechar algo malo, pero en realidad solo era paranoia, nadie podría sospechar nunca algo así.

— ¿Humanos?— preguntó confundida, era como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra antes, —¿Qué cosa es humano?— y efectivamente, no tenía ni idea de que era un humano, y con eso se vinieron abajo todas las expectativas de King por regresar a la normalidad.

(No sabe que son los humanos… tal vez en este mundo no existen. Rayos, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?, supongo que debo buscar más, algún día encontraré la forma, ¡no me daré por vencido! )

—Oh, lo que pasa es que un día escuche esa palabra en las tierras lejanas, la verdad no sé qué significa, pero la relacionaban con un tipo de seres, no puedo decirte nada más porque no lo sé— se sacó de la manga esa historia, no acostumbraba mentir, pero creía que esa situación lo ameritaba, debía defender el secreto de ser humano a toda costa, por lo menos eso pensaba él.

—Vaya, sabes muchas cosas, seguro es porque has viajado mucho… a mi también me gustaría viajar a tierras lejanas algún día, solo para ver y conocer más cosas— se veía ilusionada, quizá la idea de viajar no era mucho de su agrado, pero si el viajar le traía nuevas experiencias valdría mucho la pena para ella.

(Ugh… me está dando hambre, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero causarle problemas a Twilight.)

Pero justo cuando King estaba pensando en que tenía hambre, el estómago de Twilight sonó muy fuerte, se notaba que estaba hambrienta también, y es que ya pasaba de la hora de comer. Twilight se sonrojó por vergüenza.

—Creo que ya tengo hambre…— rió de forma forzada después de decir eso, —¿gustas quedarte a comer?, Spike preparó una rica porción de heno con flores de campo, y hay suficiente comida para los tres— Twilight aún se sentía avergonzada por el sonido de su pancita.

(Gracias al cielo, me moría de hambre y no sabía que iba a hacer… pero, ¿voy a comer heno con flores?... bueno soy un Pony, supongo que puedo comerlo.)

—Muchas gracias Twilight, si no hay problema acepto la invitación— parecía feliz, pero la verdad es que estaba muy aliviado, sabía que conseguir comida quizás no sería tan fácil, ya que no tenía nada de valor encima.

Spike sirvió el heno acompañado de una variedad de flores frescas, y cada quien se sirvió lo que le apetecía comer, incluso Spike comía heno y flores, King se sirvió un poco, dudaba en comerlo, pero no quería parecer grosero así que hizo tripas corazón y lo comió todo, no estaba tan mal, al final quedo satisfecho.

—La verdad es que yo preferiría un rico coctel de gemas, pero igual el heno ha estado muy rico— dijo Spike mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa y los llevaba al fregadero de la cocina.

(¿Gemas?... ¿se refiere a piedras preciosas?)

—Spike cocina muy bien, él es mi chef personal— dijo Twilight a modo de burla mientras reía en tono bajo.

—Vaya, pues es cierto, la comida ha estado deliciosa, muchas gracias por invitarme Twilight, de verdad, y también a Spike por molestarse en cocinar tan bien— estaba sorprendido de que la comida le gustara, pero tenía algo de lógica, después de todo él era un Pony.

—No es nada, eres bienvenido cuando quieras— Twilight sonreía de una forma radiante, su amabilidad hacía creer a King que quizá ella era un miembro de la nobleza o una Pony rica, pero temía parecer grosero por preguntar, además recordó que le dijo que la princesa Celestia, que, aunque no sabía quién era, lo lógico era asumir que era alguien con poder en ese lugar, la había enviado a Ponyville, por lo que debía ser miembro de la realeza o algo muy cercano.

—Bueno, ya está atardeciendo, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero importunarlos más, han sido muy amables conmigo— King se levantó de la mesa.

—Está bien King, puedes venir cuando quieras, cuídate— Twilight se despidió, aún tenía que investigar lo del hechizo de transformación, cómo revertir la transformación de Pony a ardilla.

—Nos vemos después— gritó Spike desde la cocina, parecía que estaba lavando los platos en donde había comido.

King asintió y salió de la biblioteca, varios pensamientos invadían su mente, ¿Cómo regresar a ser humano?, ¿Cómo regresar a su mundo?, ya que era claro que estaba en otro mundo. Como ya estaba anocheciendo decidió regresar a su sitio para dormir, fuera del bosque Everfree, pero a unos pasos de la biblioteca estaba Fluttershy, parecía como si tratara de esconderse, pero en realidad tenía ya un rato esperando fuera de la biblioteca de Twilight porque tenía la intención de entrar a hablar con ella, pero no se atrevía porque estaba dentro King.

(Es la Pony que me encontré en la mañana, amiga de Pinkie Pie… no soporto a las personas así.)

King se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí, pero ella pensaba que no se había dado cuenta. King sabía muy bien como ver a las personas por el rabillo del ojo sin que se dieran cuenta. Sólo se retiró, ignoró por completo a Fluttershy. En cuanto se fue, ella aprovechó para acercarse a la biblioteca y tocar la puerta para ver a Twilight.

—¿Fluttershy?— preguntó Spike al ver a la Pegaso de melena rosa frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Hola Spike— saludó con voz melódica y baja como siempre.

Pasa, pasa, ¿vienes a ver a Twilight?— se apartó para dejar pasar a Fluttershy, quien pasó tímidamente al interior de la biblioteca.

—Sí, vengo para… ver si tienen ese libro de remedios para reptiles, encontré una tortuga en el estanque con el caparazón roto, y la lleve a casa, ahora está durmiendo— buscaba entre los estantes aquel libro que conocía muy bien, sólo que había olvidado un paso en la preparación de la medicina para reparar el caparazón, y quería consultarlo en el libro.

—Fluttershy, hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?— dijo Twilight mientras bajaba de las escaleras, recién iba a comenzar a investigar la magia de transformación, pero escuchó a Spike hablar con alguien y supuso que sería Fluttershy ya que no escuchaba a nadie.

—Hola Twilight, gracias… veras busco el libro de remedios para reptiles que tienen aquí, es muy bueno para preparar medicinas, me he olvidado de un paso en la preparación de una medicina para el caparazón de una tortuga—

—Ya veo, mmm… creo que estaba por aquí— contestó mientras se dirigía al estante del este de la biblioteca para buscar ese libro, y en efecto ahí es donde se encontraba, lo bajó con su magia de levitación y se lo llevó a Fluttershy. —Aquí esta, es este— le entregó el libro a Fluttershy, quien llevaba en los costados unas alforjas, metió el libro en una de esas alforjas.

—Gracias Twilight…— se pusó muy seria y pensativa, parecía que algo rondaba por su cabeza, y Twilight lo notó.

— ¿Pasa algo Fluttershy?— preguntó extrañada al ver a su amiga distraída.

—Umm… bueno, esto… yo…— el nerviosismo de Fluttershy se notaba a kilómetros, pero aun así la curiosidad era más fuerte, y terminó preguntando. —Twilight… ¿sabías que… King… puede hablar con los animales?— preguntó muy forzado, de verdad no se explicaba cómo podía haber hecho esa pregunta.

—¿En serio?, no sabía, no dijo nada al respecto, ¿puede hablar con ellos igual que tú?, eso es increíble— estaba asombrada, sabía que Fluttershy era la única capaz de lograr eso, había otros Ponis que se entendían muy bien con los animales, pero de hecho ninguno hablaba con ellos, más que Fluttershy.

—Sí… hoy nos topamos en el bosque Everfree— hablaba entrecortado, —él acababa de ayudar a unas pequeñas ardillas, yo había ido para hacer lo mismo… pero él ya lo había hecho…—

—La próxima vez que lo vea se lo preguntaré, hoy estuvo aquí y creo que es agradable—

—Eso parece— dijo tan bajo que apenas Twilight la escuchó.

—Pues si King sabe hablar con los animales, creo que tú y él se llevarán muy bien, ¿no crees?— creía que eso era lógico, ambos compartían algo en común.

—Si… tengo… algunas cosas que preguntarle— para Fluttershy no habría problema más que su timidez hacia los Ponis macho para hablar con King, sin embargo por el otro lado, King sí que tendría un problema, al parecer no le agradaban para nada las personas tímidas, pero eso no lo sabía nadie más que él, Fluttershy no lo había percibido. Para King, aunque alguna persona no le agradara, trataba lo mejor que podía a todos por igual, pero no podía dejar de sentir algo de apatía por las personas tímidas.

Después de charlar un rato con Twilight, Fluttershy regresó a su casa de campo para acabar de atender a la pobre tortuga que encontró. Mientras que King ya había llegado a el sitio en donde dormía, veía como se ocultaba el sol desde donde estaba.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**CAPITULO TRES**

—_La naturaleza destructiva de los hombres los ciega y los condena a un mundo de violencia y guerra—_

King abrió sus ojos celestes, estaba recostado sobre los pastizales de las afueras del bosque Everfree, el viento soplaba con una fuerza moderada, arrastraba hojas de árboles consigo, poco a poco se fue levantado, su expresión reflejaba fatiga, y es que dormir en el duro suelo es algo que no recomiendan para nada los quiroprácticos.

(Debo encontrar un lugar más cómodo para dormir, no puedo dormir más en el suelo es muy doloroso.)

Se estiró para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo, pudo escuchar como muchos de los huesos de su cuerpo ecuestre crujieron, clara muestra de que dormir en el suelo no es bueno.

(Tengo que comer algo.)

Desde que llegó a Equestria, había tenido sólo una comida por día, siendo que un Pony requiere de al menos dos para no bajar de peso ni sentirse débil. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que era necesario conseguir un trabajo para poder pagar la comida que fuera necesitando.

(Según vi en ese libro el día de ayer en la biblioteca, hay diferentes monedas según el lugar en donde se esté, la moneda que usan en la región de Canterlot se denomina Bit o Bits, son pequeñas monedas de oro.)

En efecto, en una amplia extensión del reino de la princesa Celestia de Canterlot se usaba como moneda de cambio el Bit, comprendía una buena parte de Equestria, incluyendo Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Ponyville, el bosque Everfree, Appleloosa, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, entre otros lugares, las tierras lejanas tienen sus monedas en específico.

(Debe haber algo que pueda hacer en Ponyville para conseguir algunos Bits y comprar comida...)

Estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta de que tenía un pequeño petirrojo parado en su melena picoteando, este pequeño amiguito tenía una flor de lavanda en su pico.

— ¿Eh?— se dio cuenta del pequeño plumífero en su cabeza, — ¿qué ocurre?— veía hacía arriba para ver al curioso pajarito que tenía en la cabeza.

El petirrojo comenzó a cantar, pero en realidad se estaba comunicando. Silbaba de una manera muy curiosa, cuando el petirrojo término de silbar, King se quedó con una cara entre molesta y confundida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que huelo como a Pony muerto?— entonces cayó en cuenta de que ya tenía dos días sin bañarse, recordaba que cuando era humano se sentía incómodo si no se duchaba por lo menos una vez por día.

(Supongo que ahora que soy un animal mi olor es más fuerte.)

El pajarito soltó la florecita de lavanda, la cual cayó frente a los cascos de King, el pajarito silbó de nuevo, le decía a King que podía usar esa flor para dar fragancia a su baño y no solo estaría limpio sino que también olería bien.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa muy jovial, —pero, ¿por qué me ayudas?— se extrañó de la amabilidad de aquél petirrojo.

El pequeño y enérgico plumífero comenzó a silbar de nuevo, esta vez le decía a que lo ayudaba porque él conocía y era muy amigo de las ardillas que ayudó el otro día, por eso lo hacía, además de que según aquél petirrojo era popular entre los animales del bosque Everfree por alguna razón.

—Gracias de nuevo, saludas a esas ardillas de mi parte— tenía una sonrisa que de verdad reflejaba su gratitud hacía ese pajarito.

El petirrojo asintió con su cabecita y volvió a silbar por última vez antes de levantar vuelo e irse. Le había dicho a que a sólo algunos minutos volando hacía su izquierda todo recto encontraría un pequeño manantial en el cual podría tomar un baño. Así que no lo dudó y levantó el vuelo también, sin embargo aún no dominaba muy bien el vuelo de Pegaso, ese viaje le serviría para practicar su vuelo.

(No debería tardar mucho si vuelo, es genial poder volar.)

La felicidad se hizo presente en el rostro de King, aunque sentía algo de miedo al volar por su inexperiencia, uno de los sueños de muchos humanos lo era el poder ser capaz de volar, por lo que a pesar de tener miedo de caer, la sensación de libertad que sentía al volar hacía que olvidara por completo ese temor.

(Esto de volar no es tan complicado una vez que te acostumbras, veré si puedo aumentar la velocidad.)

Tomó más vuelo e incrementó su velocidad de vuelo, pasó por una nube y la deshizo, pero al pasar por ella notó que esa nube era más sólida de lo que aparentaba, por lo que decidió pararse a ver una nube de más cerca que estaba un poco más adelante.

(Que extraño, sentí como si esa nube fuera de algodón o algo así.)

Se detuvo en la nube y la inspeccionó, asombrado descubrió que aquélla nube no era solo gas, sino que era sólida, se podía tomar con los cascos trozos de nube, así como pararse encima de la nube.

(Wow, ¿esto es una nube?, pero sí parece algodón, hasta se puede moldear a mi gusto.)

Al estar parado sobre la nube, sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, una sensación de comodidad indescriptible. En ese momento estaba demasiado abstraído que no notó que una Pony Pegaso que volaba de manera errática se dirigía hacia la nube. Esa Pony Pegaso con traje de cartero no pudo ver a King entre las nubes porque estaba oculto, o por lo menos para ella, además esa Pony volaba en zig-zag. La Pony Pegaso no tardó en chocar con King y tumbarlo de la nube.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!— fue lo único que pudo decir King antes de caer de la nube.

Aquélla torpe Pony Pegaso soltó su zurrón lleno de cartas, las que se desperdigaron sin control al caer. La Pony mensajera también perdió el control porque quedó aturdida por el golpe.

(¡Si no hago algo esta caída me va a matar!)

King aleteó todo lo que pudo para amortiguar la caída, la Pony con crin color rubio caía a un lado de él, iba directo al suelo. King no lo pensó ni un segundo y de la manera más ágil que pudo planeó hacia la Pony en picada rápidamente, y cuando estaba cerca de ella la tomó con todas sus fuerzas de su traje de cartero, pero se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo suficiente para alzarla y evitar que tocara suelo, por lo que decidió colocarse debajo de ella y aletear lo más rápido posible para amortiguar la caída. El resultado de esa decisión fue un tremendo golpazo en el suelo.

*Plum*

—Auu...— gimió King de dolor, pero no fue tan doloroso como él esperaba.

(Vaya... pensé que me iba a morir... los Ponis son más resistentes de lo que creí.)

A pesar del porrazo que sufrió King, el golpe sólo fue suficiente para dejarlo aturdido unos momentos. La Pony de crin rubia abrió los ojos, los tenía un poco disparejos, ella estaba sobre el aturdido King.

— ¡Eso fue peligroso!— la Pony mensajera soltó una risita algo sosa después de decir eso. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sobre King, por lo que se puso de pie encima de él.

— ¿Hola?— preguntó gimiendo por tener encima de él el peso de la Pony grisácea.

— ¿Uh?, ¿quién anda ahí?— preguntó algo confundida la Pony Pegaso que seguía parada sobre King sin notarlo.

—Aquí abajo...— tenía cara de fastidio y sólo bufaba de vez en cuando.

La Pony de ojos color ámbar bajo la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar, veía a King extrañada, no se explicaba que hacía aquel equino de ojos celestes debajo de ella. King la veía a los ojos desde abajo, al verla le fue imposible enfadarse con ella.

—Hola, ¿qué haces ahí abajo?— preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, desde donde estaba King sólo la veía a ella y al cielo azul con sus nube esponjosas.

(¿Quién es ella?...)

—Estaba en la nube y chocaste conmigo, y los dos caímos de ella— contestó a la pregunta de aquélla simpática Pony Pegaso.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!— dijo muy apenada, pero aún seguía sin quitarse de encima.

—No te preocupes... pero, ¿puedes bajarte de mí?— dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de ser lo más amable posible, esa Pony de ojos curiosos le recordaba a alguien a quien le tenía un gran cariño, por eso era muy paciente y cortés.

— ¡Oh!— se hizo a un lado con un pequeño saltito, —lo siento mucho— dijo muy apenada. El ver esa expresión de tristeza en la Pony de crin rubia le partió el corazón de cierta manera a King.

—No te disculpes, no pasa nada— se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio una cálida sonrisa a esa Pony tan simpática, era un lado que de él no solía mostrar muy a menudo. —Yo tuve la culpa, no debí embobarme con esa nube— agregó al final.

—Eres muy amable— dijo riendo de forma torpe, —me llamo Ditzy Doo, pero me dicen Derpy Hooves— se notaba él porque del mote, a King no le agradaba ese mote.

(¿Derpy?... pero si tiene un nombre bonito, ¿quién sería el genio que le puso ese mote?)

—Hola, mucho gusto— saludó de forma cortés, —mi nombre es King— veía con mucho aprecio a Ditzy, le recordaba mucho a una buena amiga.

— ¿King?... umm— se quedó pensativa un momento, —no te había visto, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?— preguntó curiosa, King veía en ella mucha inocencia, lo cual lo conmovía mucho.

—Sí, acabo de llegar hace dos días y...— antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar le cayó en la cara una carta de las que llevaba Ditzy, el viento intentaba llevarse a aquélla carta pero estaba atorada en la cara de King.

—Ay no... Mis cartas... ahora si seguro que he metido la pata hasta el fondo— se veía muy angustiada, debía entregar el correo. En cuanto King vio la cara de angustia de Ditzy, se sintió de lo peor, a pesar de que en realidad él no tenía la culpa, no se lo pensó dos veces y levantó vuelo para atrapar las cartas que caían del cielo y el viento intentaba llevarse.

A pesar de su inexperiencia en el vuelo de Pegaso, decidió arriesgarse para atrapar todas las cartas, volaba lo mejor que podía para atrapar las cartas, tuvo algunos problemas pero al final lo logró, cuando termino de atraparlas todas, las ordenó, buscó el zurrón que traía consigo Ditzy, cuando lo encontró metió dentro la cartas que había atrapado y buscado por la zona, cuidó muy bien el no dejarse ninguna. Cuando termino le entregó el zurrón.

—Aquí tienes— dijo para después entregarle el zurrón con las cartas.

— ¡Muchas gracias!— se veía muy feliz, y eso reconfortaba mucho a King.

—Lo siento mucho, te retrase para la entrega de esas cartas, puedo ayudarte a entregarlas— dijo decidido, él sentía que debía ayudar a esa Pony por alguna razón.

—No, no... No te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo, aún estoy a tiempo— las atenciones de King comenzaban a poner nerviosa a Ditzy, a pesar de que lo hacía sólo por ayudarla y nada más.

—Está bien— dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento recordó que tenía una flor de lavanda consigo, —por lo menos acepta esta flor, como regalo de mi parte— le ofreció la bonita flor a Ditzy, quien se avergonzó y se sonrojó al ver a King ofreciéndole una flor tan bonita y aromática. Se acercó un poco para oler la flor de lavanda.

—Mmm... Que rico huele— hablaba de forma graciosa y reía soltando un sonido raro con su nariz.

—Tómala, te la regalo— Ditzy tomó la flor con mucho cuidado, parecía que le gustaba el olor de la flor de lavanda.

—Gracias, la cuidaré mucho— dijo un poco sonrojada, para King esa Pony le parecía tan inocente que le agradaba mucho.

—De nada, supongo que es hora de decir adiós, no querrás retrasarte más para entregar esa correspondencia— dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Es cierto!— levantó el vuelo de forma torpe, — ¡adiós!— se despidió y tomó vuelo rumbo Ponyville.

(De verdad me recuerda mucho a Penélope… pero ella…)

King se despidió sacudiendo su casco derecho hasta que la perdió de vista, después de eso sintió como algo húmedo recorría su mejilla, se limpió con el casco y se dio cuenta de que era una lagrima; una de nostalgia, Penélope era una muy buena amiga suya de hace años en Manhattan, recordarla le causó un sentimiento de nostalgia abrumador, ya que la historia de esa chica no era para nada feliz.

(Mejor no me abrumo con esos recuerdos tan… bueno, debo irme, ya he perdido mucho tiempo, hay que ir al manantial, tomar un baño y luego ir a Ponyville, de verdad necesito dinero para comprar comida… si no, entonces tendría que buscar comida por mi cuenta, y honestamente no creo encontrar nada.)

Levantó el vuelo también y se dirigió al manantial, llego muy pronto pues ya había recorrido más de la mitad del camino. Al llegar al manantial se sorprendió, era hermoso, rodeado de flores de todos colores. Aterrizó en la orilla del manantial.

(Puesto que ya no tengo la lavanda para darme un baño, ahora tendré que buscar otras plantas aromáticas para oler bien, creo que después de todo un hombre no puede andar por ahí oliendo a lavanda.)

El Pegaso grisáceo buscó alrededor del manantial, plantas con olor para poder usarlas como esencia y oler bien, al poco rato encontró unas plantas que le agradaron en olor, tomó una hojita de un árbol, puso las plantas allí y las machaco con sus cascos, logrando un líquido verdoso espeso con un olor que le gustaba, lo usaría para darse un baño, como si fuera jabón, aunque no tuviera consistencia jabonosa.

(Este olor es perfecto, casi huele como a la loción que usaba, antes de convertirme en… esto.)

Tomó la hojita y la colocó en la orilla del manantial, después él se introdujo en la cálida agua cristalina del manantial, era pequeño pero albergaba a algunos peces y ranas en él, incluso había lotos flotando por allí.

*Suspiro*

(Esto es lo que me hacía falta, estando relajado podré lograr lo que me proponga.)

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad disfrutaba de la cálida agua del manantial, una vez que se remojó todo usó la mezcla de plantas aromáticas en su cuero y crin, sin embargo estaba algo pegajosa, pero logró quitársela después de mucho tallar, al final quedo oliendo bien.

(Uff… esto es tan relajante, pero ya es hora de salir de aquí, no debo perder más tiempo.)

El Pegaso disfrutaba del agua del manantial, y a los peces no parecía molestarles que él estuviera ahí, no tardó mucho en salir de allí y sacudirse para secarse. A unos metros del manantial una Pony Pegaso de melena rosa caminaba con una tortuga en el lomo, sólo era el caparazón, pues la tortuga estaba dentro de él, no quería salir para nada.

—Vamos pequeña, pronto estarás bien, las aguas del manantial cerca del bosque Everfee te ayudaran a humectarte y a sanar más rápidamente tu caparazón— Fluttershy se dirigía al manantial para remojar un poco a la pobre tortuga que tenía en su lomo, la pobre tenía una fisura en su caparazón, que parecía estar cicatrizando.

(Brr… nunca se me ocurrió que tendría que secarme.)

Con tanta sacudida de melena que tenía King, no le fue muy difícil a Fluttershy darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

(Oh… umm… es él… pero yo…)

Parecía muy nerviosa, y con justa razón, lo de hablar con Ponis macho no se le daba para nada, si con las Yeguas era tímida, lo era aún más con los sementales. Temblaba de nervios, no sabía si acercarse o salir de allí, ver a King sacudiendo la melena para secarse le parecía, algo lindo.

(Sacudirme como perro no me va a secar por completo, quizá si levanto vuelo lo haga más rápido.)

Dejó de sacudirse, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba a unos metros del estanque, estaba encogida por la pena, y tenía algo en el lomo, era verde y algo ovalado.

(Es ella, la amiga de Pinkie Pie… se llama Fluttershy.)

Veía a Fluttershy con mirada seria, aún seguía sin agradarle mucho, sólo él sabe el porque, es algo que no deja de atormentarlo y que le costó mucho superar, y que incluso aún le sigue afectando.

(Es una tontería, creo que debo madurar.)

Se acercó a Fluttershy para saludar, trato de cambiar su cara lo más que pudo, para poder sonreír. A cada paso que daba, Fluttershy se ponía más y más nerviosa, la pobre tortuga temblaba junto a ella en su lomo, King se paró frente Fluttershy y sonrió.

—Hola— sorprendentemente fue lo único que pudo decir, no se le ocurrió nada más, solo veía curioso a Fluttershy.

—… Hola— habló muy bajo, King no pudo escucharla.

(Supongo que dijo "hola", no pude escucharla.)

—Eh, y, ¿Cómo estás?— intentaba hacer un poco de conversación, aunque no le agradara, no quería que esto se notará, ya que a él le gusta llevarse lo mejor posible con todos.

—… Umm… bueno, pues… yo… yo…— la pobre estaba muy nerviosa, le faltaba muy poco para salir corriendo del lugar, pero la tortuga era prioridad en ese momento, la Pegaso mantenía la mirada en el suelo, no podía ver a King.

La tortuga que estaba en el lomo de Fluttershy sacó la cabeza y sus patas, vio a King por un lado de la crin de Fluttershy, parpadeó un par de veces y bajó del lomo de Fluttershy, cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Uh?— sorprendido, vio a la pobre tortuga patas arriba en el pasto a un lado de Fluttershy, — ¿esa tortuga es tuya?— preguntó mientras se acercaba más a ella, pero sólo para ver a la tortuga.

Fluttershy retrocedió dando pequeños pasitos hacia atrás al escuchar que los cascos de King se acercaban, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la tortuga había caído de su lomo.

—Ay…— pensó que él le haría algo, pero la ignoró por completo. Sólo se acercó a la Tortuga y la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

—Je, je, je, listo, seguro que quieres ir al manantial, ¿no?— tomó a la tortuga con sus cascos y la llevo al manantial.

—¿Eh?— Fluttershy se quedó pasmada al ver que King se llevaba a la tortuga al manantial, tenía la boca un poco abierta, ese Pony se preocupó por la tortuga que ella estaba cuidando, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la tortuga ya no estaba en su lomo.

—Aquí vas— dejó con cuidado a la tortuga en la orilla del manantial, la tortuga quedo flotando por un momento en el agua, pero después de unos cortos momentos se sumergió en el agua.

Fluttershy se acercó al manantial para ver cómo iba la tortuga en el agua, se le veía feliz, la tortuga se estaba recuperando muy rápido, y esa agua le haría muy bien, en poco tiempo regresaría al estanque donde vivía.

—Oye, ¿Qué le paso a la tortuga?— preguntó de forma inesperada, hizo que se exaltara y diera un salto.

(No es para tanto…)

Observaba a Fluttershy con cara de póker, comenzaba a fastidiarse por la actitud tímida de la Pony Pegaso.

—… Bueno… tiene el caparazón roto…— dijo sin verlo directamente, aún mantenía la mirada en el manantial, por lo que él volvió a ver hacia el manantial, en sus cristalinas aguas era fácil observar a la tortuga mientras nadaba.

— ¿Y se recuperará?— no dejaba de ver como nadaba aquella tortuga en el fondo del manantial, los peces eran amistosos con esa tortuga.

—Umm… si…— contestó con un tono de voz muy bajo, le costaba oírla, además ella parecía más enfocada al manantial y la tortuga que a la plática que intentaba comenzar, pero en realidad ella ponía mucha atención a lo que se decía en la charla y esperaba con mucha atención a lo próximo se diría para contestar rápido. Fluttershy no sabía cómo iniciar un tema de conversación.

(Debo irme, a este paso atardecerá y no encontrare ningún trabajo, aún estoy a tiempo.)

—Me tengo que ir, me dio gusto platicar contigo— esperaba la respuesta de la tímida Pegaso, pero ella no dijo nada, parecía pensativa, King no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a Ponyville.

(Espera… no te vayas…)

Fluttershy no pudo decir nada, apenas había pensado en algo para charlar, y es que recordó lo que le había dicho Twilight un día antes en la biblioteca, King y ella tenían un talento en común, los dos podían comunicarse con los animales, pero para cuando Fluttershy pensó en ese tema, King ya se había ido, esa charla tendría que ser para después.

*Sniff, sniff*

Fluttershy captó un olor cerca de ella, era la hojita en la que King había preparado su loción para oler bien, tenía un aroma fresco pero seco, nunca había olido nada semejante.

(¿Qué es ese olor?... huele como a… perfume… no… es otra cosa… pero huele bien.)

Ya lejos del manantial, King estaba por llegar a Ponyville, había pensado que quizá podía ser mensajero, o tal vez cargador o transportista, el problema era saber que hacia cada Pony, si necesitaban ayuda en sus labores y si pagarían por esa ayuda. Entró a Ponyville, comenzó a ver los establecimientos del centro del pueblo para ver donde pediría empleo, apenas iba a ser medio día así que no tendría muchos problemas, o al menos eso creía él.

Vio a una Pony Rosa de melena verde claro intentar levantar una caja de cartón, que parecía muy pesada, no se lo pensó mucho y de inmediato fue para ayudar, se acercó a la Pony.

—Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?— preguntó King, quien ya había visto que esa Pony estaba descargando cosas de una carreta justo afuera de un establecimiento que claramente era la florería.

— ¿Uh?, hola, oh, no te molestes, este es mi trabajo— dijo la Pony con una amigable sonrisa mientras intentaba levantar aquella pesada caja de cartón, aún le faltaban por descargar bolsas con semillas y tierra, además de macetas.

(¿Debería insistir?)

King se lo pensó unos momentos, pero al final decidió insistir.

— ¿Segura?, esa carga se ve muy pesada…— veía el cargamento de la carreta con una expresión de asombro, la Pony de ojos verdes se giró para ver la carreta, de verdad era mucha carga y muy pesada, había surtido su establecimiento con nuevos productos justo esa mañana, si descargaba todo ella sola acabaría exhausta y no podría atender su florería por la tarde.

—Umm… bueno, ahora que lo dices, sí que es mucha carga, ¿no?— se rio de forma nerviosa, —quizá, si me podrías ayudar, pero sólo si no hay molestia— dijo la Pony terrestre mientras volvía a centrar su atención y fuerza en la pesada caja de cartón que tenía delante de ella.

—No hay problema— sonrió de forma confiada, pensó que si le ayudaba a esa Pony, tal vez ella lo emplearía como cargador en su negocio.

—Gracias— contestó entre pujidos y gemidos mientras intentaba levantar aquella pesada caja, hasta que lo consiguió, después entró en la florería para dejar la caja dentro y regresar por más carga.

King no perdió más el tiempo y bajo dos bolsas de semillas de la carreta, para su sorpresa sí que eran pesadas.

(Dios… esto pesa demasiado.)

A King le salían gotitas de sudor al cargar las dos bolsas de semillas, no sabía que dentro de las clases de Ponis había diferencias físicas muy notables, los Ponis terrestres eran más fuertes, los Ponis Pegaso eran rápidos y agiles, además de que pueden volar, y los Ponis Unicornio son inteligentes y pueden usar magia.

—Grr…— cargó las dos bolsas de semillas hasta adentro de la florería, sus patas delanteras le pulsaban por el peso de la carga, pero aun así continuó con la descarga de la mercancía de la florería hasta que termino.

King estaba dentro de la florería en los estantes de semillas, tratando de descansar de pie, no quería parecerle cansado a la dueña del lugar, su objetivo era ser contratado, no importaba que hubiera hecho ese trabajo gratis por ese día.

— ¡Muchas gracias!, me has ayudado mucho— dijo la dueña de la florería, quien no parecía para nada cansada, ya que no había cargado mucho porque King lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.

—No es nada, vaya, parece que tener una florería no es nada fácil— el comentario iba encaminado a persuadir a la Pony de la florería para que lo empleara allí.

—Sí que lo es, pero, vaya— la Pony sonrió, —ni siquiera se tu nombre, y tú no sabes el mío, ji, ji, ji— se cubrió la boca con un casco mientras reía, —yo soy Daisy, mucho gusto— estaba muy agradecida por la ayuda.

King se sorprendió, era cierto, no se había presentado, eso era lo primero que debía hacer si quería el trabajo.

(Espero no haber parecido grosero.)

—Me llamo King, mucho gusto señorita Daisy— trataba de ser lo más persuasivo posible para conseguir el empleo.

—King, de nuevo, muchas gracias por la ayuda, ojala tuviera algo para agradecerte— al decir estas palabras la Pony entristeció un poco, —pero últimamente el negocio no ha sido muy bueno, es una de esas temporadas bajas en las que no vendo ni una margarita, espero sepas compréndeme— se veía desanimada, después de escuchar eso, King no pudo pedirle empleo.

—No te preocupes, lo hacía por ayudar, en serio, si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedírmelo— King sonreía, pero por dentro estaba decepcionado, creía que ese sería su empleo y ganaría algunos Bits para poder comer.

—Oh, no será que…— Daisy se sonrojó después de decir eso, y se quedó pensativa y con la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al ver a Daisy en ese estado tan raro, para él.

—Bueno— Daisy se rio de forma nerviosa, —no es nada, espero verte pronto— estaba sonrojada, parecía incomoda.

—Está bien— dijo con cara confundida, —ya me voy, igual espero verte algún día— se despidió de Daisy y salió de la florería.

(Ahora hay que buscar otro lugar, pero uno que este en forma.)

Pasaron unas dos horas y no encontraba ningún lugar en donde trabajar, todos los establecimientos ya tenían empleados suficientes o no los necesitaban para nada. Cansado y hambriento se sentó un una banquita del parque de Ponyville.

(De verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.)

Su barriga hacia sonidos graciosos, de verdad pensaba en comer pasto para solucionar el problema, o quizá algunas flores, lo último que haría sería robar algo.

*Suspiro*

— ¡Hola!—

— ¡Wow!— King cayó al suelo por el grito que escuchó justo a su lado, se asustó un poco, pues fue una sorpresa.

Una Pony rosa de melena esponjada y ojos azules veía a King a los ojos desde arriba, King yacía en el suelo boca arriba viéndola a los ojos confundido.

— ¿Hola?— puso cara de que ya se lo esperaba, —eres tu Pinkie Pie— dijo al final serio.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó la enérgica Pony rosa con una sonrisa radiante.

—Nada— se levantó del suelo y se sacudió un poco el polvo, —sólo veía el parque— dijo serio.

— ¿A si?— Pinkie Pie lo veía con sus ojos azules, —mmm— entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó un poco desinteresado, Pinkie Pie era muy rara, desde que la conoció.

Pinkie Pie dejo esa extraña fase de concentración, parecía agotada. Luego volvió a sonreír como suele hacerlo.

—Sí— comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor de King.

—Bueno, emm… ¿necesitabas algo?— volvió a sentarse en la baquita del parque de la cual había caído por el susto.

—No, sólo venía a avisarte que había estado teniendo ataques de mi Pinkie sentido— el Pegaso gris claro mantenía su semblante serio, incluso si Pinkie Pie decía cosas raras.

— ¿A si?— no parecía importarle mucho, — ¿ya te reviso el doctor?—

(Digo si es que hay alguno por aquí, o si los Ponis se enferman.)

—No tontito, no es una enfermedad, mi Pinkie sentido me ayuda a predecir el futuro— Pinkie Pie seguía dando saltitos, ahora alrededor de la banca del parque en donde King estaba sentado.

— ¿Uh?, ¿predecir el futuro?, ¿puedes hacer eso?— después de todo ese mundo era extraño, puede que los Ponis tuvieran todo tipo de habilidades.

—Sí, y hace unos momentos los tenía, pero sólo fue cosa de que me topará contigo y han desaparecido— tenía una expresión de confusión, nunca antes le había pasado, a pesar de que las "premoniciones" que tenía no estaban bajo su control, ella sabía cuándo paraban y porque.

(¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿eso es bueno?, ¿no?)

—Oye Pinkie Pie, cambiando de tema, ¿no sabrás de algún trabajo por aquí en Ponyville?, he buscado toda la mañana y nada, necesito un empleo— de alguna manera, aunque Pinkie Pie fuera una rara, King le tenía confianza, sabía que podía confiar en ella, hasta la consideraba su amiga.

— ¿Un trabajo?— se puso pensativa por un momento, se llevó su casco delantero derecho a la quijada.

(Parece que Pinkie Pie conoce a muchos de los habitantes de este pueblo, espero que sepa de alguno.)

— ¡Ya se!— dijo chasqueando los cascos, si eso es posible, — ¿Por qué no vienes a trabajar con el señor y la señora Cake?, ellos tienen una pastelería, así trabajarías justo donde yo vivo y pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, ¿no sería genial?— parecía emocionada, aunque a King no le emocionara tanto la idea.

(Bueno, no tengo nada que perder.)

—Me parece genial, muchas gracias, eres muy amable— sonreía feliz, no por el hecho de pasar más tiempo con Pinkie Pie, sino porque al fin encontró trabajo.

Ambos caminaron hasta Sugarcube Corner, durante el camino, de forma muy extraña, una carreta arrolló a King, un Frisbee le pico un ojo a Pinkie Pie, y un letrero espectacular le cayó encima a los dos, todo tipo de cosas extrañas les estaban ocurriendo a ambos.

—Auch…— King salió de debajo del letrero.

—Ay, ay…— Pinkie Pie seguía debajo del letrero.

(Este lugar es peligroso, pero a pesar de haber sufrido esos golpes sigo como si nada, es extraño, aunque debo admitir que esos golpes sí que duelen.)

King ayudó a Pinkie Pie a salir de debajo del letrero, la sostuvo con sus cascos del casco, y después de mucho jalar logró sacarla de allí abajo.

— ¿Estas bien Pinkie Pie?— preguntó preocupado al verla despeinada y con raspones.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien— se sacudió y como por arte de magia quedo como nueva, volvió a tener el mismo peinado esponjado.

— ¿Pero qué ocurre?, esto sí que es mala suerte— parecía preocupado, cada vez ponía más atención a su entorno.

—Mi Pinkie sentido está fallando, no me avisó de todos esos accidentes— dijo aún más preocupada, —no sé qué me pasa, nunca había pasado— entonces se quedó pensativa.

King vigilaba los alrededores, ya estaban por llegar a Sugarcube Corner, y querían llegar con vida, entonces se percató de que un barril iba rodando directamente hacia ellos.

—A un lado— apartó a Pinkie Pie con el casco, sólo la hizo a un lado gentilmente, el barril pasó rodando y se detuvo al chocar con un montón de heno que había fuera de una casa. —Eso estuvo cerca— siguió vigilando los alrededores para prevenir futuras amenazas.

— ¡Espera!— gritó sorprendida, grito tan sorpresivamente que hizo saltar a King otra vez.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa?— parecía molesto, no le agradaba mucho que le dieran esos sustos.

—No será que…— mantuvo un aura de suspenso.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó curioso.

— ¡Te transferí mi Pinkie sentido!— se conmocionó tanto que su melena se despeino.

— ¿Qué dices?, claro que no— veía a Pinkie Pie serio, esa idea le parecía bastante absurda, pero dudaba.

—Entonces, ¿Qué puede ser?— se puso a pensar de nuevo, esta vez duró menos tiempo, — ¡ya se!— parecía emocionada, sin decir nada más se fue corriendo al otro extremo de la calle.

(Pero, ¿Qué hace?)

Pinkie Pie se quedó allí parada, King no hacía más que verla confundido, al pasar unos pocos segundos su cola se movió de forma extraña, se aterró al ver que su cola se movió.

(¿Ahora qué le pasa?)

— ¡Cuidado, algo caerá del cielo!— gritó nerviosa desde lo lejos.

— ¿Pero qué dices?, nada caerá del cielo— dio un paso adelante seguro de sí mismo, no creía ninguna palabra de lo que decía Pinkie Pie.

En ese momento una teja del techo de la casa junto a la que estaba King se soltó y cayó sobre su cabeza, rompiéndose en dos, y dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

— ¿Auch?, ¿pero qué?... ¿Cómo supiste eso?— estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de Pinkie Pie, y a diferencia de Twilight no se mostró escéptico para nada, la impresión que tenía era tan grande que hasta se olvidó del dolor.

— ¡Mi Pinkie sentido!— gritó desde lo lejos.

Al cabo de un rato Pinkie Pie dejo de tener sus "premoniciones" y se acercó a King, quien tenía una venda en la cabeza, ya había atardecido.

—Ya se han detenido— dijo sonriendo.

—Qué bueno… pero parece que estando cerca de mi tu habilidad no funciona— dijo muy serio, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con el casco derecho.

— ¿Tú también te diste cuenta?— se acercó mucho a King, esa Pony no sabía en absoluto lo que era el espacio personal, — ¡es muy extraño!— dijo al final.

—Ya lo creo—

(Este día ha sido horrible, creo que estar junto a Pinkie Pie es extremadamente peligroso, sin decir que es muy doloroso también.)

—Pinkie Pie, ya está anocheciendo, y ha sido un día muy largo… será mejor que me vaya a dormir, te agradezco lo de la oferta de empleo pero no creo poder tomarla— parecía apenado, de verdad le agradecía mucho a Pinkie Pie el ofrecimiento pero no quería sufrir más desgracias, pensaba que estar cerca de ella ocasionaba todo.

— ¿Pero porque?, creí que te gustaría— dijo algo triste.

—Oh, no— parecía nervioso, y eso era porque estaba a punto de mentir, —acabo de recordar que la harina me produce alergia— era una excusa patética.

— ¿En serio?— parecía sorprendida, —pero, en tu fiesta de bienvenida comiste pasteles— dijo dudando un poco de las palabras de King.

—Oh, eso… lo que pasa es que solo soy alérgico a la harina sin cocinar, veras, cuando horneas la harina la bacteria a la que soy alérgico muere, y por eso puedo comer cosas preparadas con harina— ya no parecía tan patética esa excusa, después de todo la improvisación se le daba bien.

—Ya… es una lástima— dijo triste, pero al cabo de un rato se le pasó.

—Oye, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, eres una buena amiga, de hecho la primera que tuve en Ponyville, gracias— se sentó a un lado de Pinkie Pie.

—Ya verás, te encontraré un trabajo— parecía decidida, se paró de golpe sorprendiendo a King, parecía que nunca se acostumbraría a las acciones impulsivas de Pinkie Pie.

—Gracias, pero…— no pudo terminar de hablar porque Pinkie lo interrumpió.

—Nos vemos mañana, te veo temprano en el parque de Ponyville, creo que para ese entonces ya te tendré un trabajo seguro, ¡adiós!— salió corriendo sin decir nada más o de dar oportunidad a King para despedirse.

*Suspiro*

(Confió en ella, solo espero que ese trabajo no sea cerca de ella…)


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

—_Dos mundos no pueden existir en un mismo espacio, por lo que uno de ellos acabará colapsando...—_

El sol ya había salido en Equestria, el viento soplaba de forma más calmada, las aves surcaban el cielo azul. Aún era muy temprano, el día anterior fue uno muy agotador, King ahora dormía sobre una nube, la comodidad y calidez de estas eran difíciles de olvidar, ahora sabía porque se decía "tan suave como dormir en una nube".

Después de salir de Ponyville el día anterior, regresó al mismo lugar en donde había pasado las otras dos noches desde que llegó a Equestria, pero entonces recordó cuando se subió en una nube y lo cómoda que esta era, por lo que decidió subir a una por la noche y recostarse en ella.

*Bostezo*

(Ahora sí que he dormido muy bien, hasta he despertado más temprano que los otros días.)

Parecía feliz y de buen humor ese día, a pesar de no haber comido nada el día anterior. Se repantigo en la nube un poco, luego se puso de pie en ella y estiró sus articulaciones, esta vez crujieron sólo un poco.

(Ayer no fue un día de provecho, y no he comido nada, aun no me entra hambre, pero no dudo en que pronto lo hará.)

Se fijó en los alrededores para cerciorarse de que cierta Pony Pegaso no volviera a chocar con él, cuando vio que no había nada bajo de la nube, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender sobre el vuelo del Pegaso, bajo lo más lento y cuidadosamente que pudo, hasta que toco suelo, un poco brusco.

(Ya está, como todavía es muy temprano veré si puedo darme otro baño rápido, después veré a… Pinkie Pie en Ponyville otra vez. )

Cuando pensó eso no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación, ya que pensaba que estar cerca de Pinkie Pie era peligroso, por lo que había pasado un día antes. Se dirigió hacia el mismo manantial del otro día. Llego en poco tiempo, puesto que realizó el viaje volando.

(La mezcla que hice ayer tenía buen olor, pero estaba muy pegajosa.)

Caminó hasta la orilla del manantial, estaba pensativo, esta vez intentaría hacer una nueva loción pero con otras plantas, que tuvieran consistencia más suave, por lo que comenzó a recolectar diferentes tipos de plantas, una vez termino de recolectarlas las aplastó un poco con los cascos y analizo la viscosidad de las plantas, había una en especial que tenía consistencia jabonosa después de aplastar varias junto con sus pétalos y tallos, crecían en abundancia de forma silvestre a unos metros del manantial.

*Sniff, sniff*

(Esto huele como a té, parece aceite de algún tipo, pero no está pegajoso.)

Lo que había encontrado era flor de manzanilla, la sustancia que obtenía de los tallos era aceitosa, pero no era mucha, después de juntarlo con otras plantas y flores obtuvo una loción de buen aroma y consistencia, más bien era un aceite. Volvió a ponerlo todo en hojitas de árbol a un lado de la orilla del manantial, pero esta vez no se sumergió, sino que con los cascos tomaba el agua y se tallaba, se había dado cuenta de que quizá podría ensuciar aquel bello manantial si seguía usándolo como tina de baño.

(Preferiría una buena ducha, pero esto es lo que hay.)

Se notaba que el Pony alado tenía frio, pero tenía que aguantar, terminó lo más rápido que pudo, el aceite jabonoso que consiguió olía muy bien, y esta vez no se quedó pegado en su pelaje o crin.

(Ahora hay que ir a Ponyville, Pinkie Pie me dijo que me esperaba temprano allí, aunque no me da buena espina lo haré, no se ve que tenga malas intenciones.)

Decidió caminar a Ponyville, como aún estaba húmedo, el volar haría que se resfriara, además el cálido sol lo secaría en cuestión de minutos, tardaría cerca de quince minutos en llegar a casco y con trote ligero, además de que aún era muy temprano, a pesar de que Pinkie Pie no le dijo una hora en específico, no sabía si en ese mundo había relojes, o el tiempo pasaba de la misma forma.

(Me pregunto si Pinkie Pie tendrá alguna oferta de trabajo como ella dijo.)

Súbitamente las hojas de los árboles del bosque Everfree comenzaron a agitarse de forma brusca, las aves que tenían su hogar en ellos volaron asustadas en todas direcciones, algunos animales terrestres como ardillas y conejos salieron despavoridos del bosque.

(¿Qué paso?, parece como si un árbol hubiera caído.)

King estaba cerca del bosque Everfree, pues el manantial estaba justo a unos metros del lugar, sin pensarlo mucho fue al bosque para ver lo que ocurría, podía escuchar y entender lo que los animales asustados "gritaban" mientras huían del lugar, decían cosas como "¡hay que salir de aquí!, ¡es un monstruo!".

(¿Monstruos?, ¿aquí?... pero si este lugar se ve tan pacifico, será mejor ir a revisar, si veo algo peligroso saldré corriendo sin dudarlo.)

Entró al bosque Everfree, todavía podía ver correr a algunos animalitos, delante de él había mucho alboroto, se escuchaban fuertes golpes en el suelo y los árboles.

(¡¿Qué puede ser eso?! Parece que está derribando los árboles. )

El Pegaso color gris claro dudó un momento antes de seguir avanzando por el bosque, lo que estaba causando esos destrozos estaba avanzando hacía lo profundo del bosque.

(Rayos, esto es peligroso, si en realidad es un monstruo…)

Tomó todo el valor que pudo y avanzo, adentrándose más en el bosque, después de saltar unos arbustos lo único que había frente a él eran profundos huecos en el suelo, árboles caídos y ramas, de los huecos salía vapor, y los arboles parecían quemados, sin embargo no había nada en el sitio.

(¿Pero qué?... parece como si hubieran bombardeado este lugar.)

Sintió como si lo observaran, el ambiente comenzó a hacerse muy pesado, una sombra pasaba a gran velocidad entre los árboles, se podía ver como se movía, el Pony alado retrocedía lentamente, estaba atemorizado.

(No debí entrar al bosque.)

Comenzó a sudar frio, de momento a momento la sombra que lo observaba saltaba de un árbol a otro de manera ágil y rápida, el Pegaso sólo captaba la sombra, pero no podía distinguir que era.

*Relincho*

(¿Un caballo?)

Un fuerte relincho de caballo estremeció a King, poco después del relincho se podía escuchar claramente el galopar de un caballo cada vez que la sombra que lo acosaba se movía de un lugar a otro en el bosque.

—Sal de aquí— una voz femenina se escuchó en el bosque, era serena pero con carácter.

— ¿Q-quien anda ahí?— estaba muy asustado, si en verdad esa cosa era un monstruo, entonces su vida peligraba en el bosque.

De forma inesperada un destello verde intenso salió de entre los árboles, era un destello brillante por lo que dejo a King viendo estrellitas por un corto periodo de tiempo. Tenía muy vigilada a esa sombra, y pudo ver por unos instantes como la sombra, al intentar pasar de un árbol a otro para esconderse centello de color verde y luego desapareció.

—No vuelvas a entrar a este lugar— de nuevo la voz femenina de hace un momento volvió a hacer eco en el bosque.

King se talló los ojos para poder ver mejor, por más que reviso no encontró nada más, el ambiente había vuelto a la normalidad, y ya no tenía esa sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

(¿Pero qué ha pasado?)

Estaba muy confundido, esa sí que era una situación muy extraña, las cosas de ese nuevo mundo eran desconocidas para él, y lo sabía muy bien.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— una voz femenina, pero diferente a la anterior se escuchó detrás de los arboles destrozados del bosque, era una voz más grave.

— ¿Hola?— el Pegaso de ojos celestes estaba alerta por lo que pudiera ocurrir, desde que llegó a Equestria y vio el bosque Everfree, siempre tuvo una sensación de que algo no andaba bien con ese bosque.

De los arbustos salió una cebra, tenía los ojos color turquesa y aros dorados en el cuello y la pata izquierda, cargaba unas bolsas en el lomo y traía un bastón muy curioso cargado en su lomo.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— la cebra parecía enojada, lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Yo?— la cebra imponía, lo puso nervioso, —mi nombre es King— no podía dejar de ver embobado a aquella cebra, simplemente era muy raro ver a una cebra en un bosque.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— la cebra tenía un tono de voz contundente.

—Vine a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando en el bosque— aparentaba no temer a la cebra, pero en realidad cualquier movimiento brusco de la cebra lo haría saltar del miedo.

— ¿No eras tú quien galopaba y a los animales apabullaba?— la cebra comenzó a ver a los alrededores para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie más, parecía más calmada.

—No— contestó serio, — ¿Quién eres tú?— no dejaba de ver a la cebra con una expresión de total seriedad en el rostro.

—Mi nombre es Zecora, ¿Qué intensiones tienes ahora?— Zecora, la cebra comenzó a rodear a King, estaba inspeccionando el lugar.

—Esa cosa, ¿la viste?— estaba preocupado, pensó que quizá la cebra podría explicarle lo que era esa sombra tan inquietante.

—Lo escuche relinchar, más sin embargo mis ojos sobre él no he podido posar— Zecora paró de dar vueltas, y se dirigió al frente de King.

— ¿Sabes que era?—

—No, por estos bosques, esa cosa jamás ha puesto sus pies— parecía estar diciendo la verdad, aunque hablara de esa manera tan odiosa.

—Espera, ¿tú vives aquí?, ¿en este bosque?— preguntó, cada vez tenía más confianza sobre aquella extraña cebra.

—En efecto, este bosque es mi recinto— el ambiente en el bosque estaba volviendo a la normalidad, los animales volvían a sus hogares, aunque destrozados, mientras Zecora y King hablaban. –Debo partir, son varias las cuestiones que debo dirimir— Zecora se dio media vuelta, —cuidarte debes, siento presencias inquietantes— fue lo último que dijo la cebra antes de marcharse, e internarse más en el bosque Everfree.

El Pony alado vio como Zecora desaparecía entre la maleza del bosque. Los animales aunque estaban volviendo al bosque, estaban muy asustados, pero algo les aliviaba, y es que creían que King había espantado a lo que fuera que estaba destruyendo el bosque.

(Mejor me voy, tengo que ver a Pinkie Pie en Ponyville, y se me hace tarde.)

Antes de irse se acercó a los animales para preguntar si alguno había visto al "monstruo", pero ninguno lo vio, ya que en cuanto escucharon los estruendos todos salieron despavoridos del lugar. Después de eso corrió hasta la salida del bosque Everfree, y cuando salió levanto vuelo para llegar más rápido a Ponyville, en donde se encontraría con Pinkie Pie para ver si le tenía una oferta de trabajo, tal y como le había dicho.

(Espero no llegar tarde, no vuelo muy rápido, aun no me acostumbro a volar, es más difícil de lo que creía, pero con perseverancia pronto lo dominaré.)

Tardó cinco minutos en llegar a Ponyville, aterrizó lo mejor que pudo a unos metros del parque de Ponyville, después buscó a Pinkie Pie por los alrededores.

—Oye Pinkie Pie, ¿para qué dices que me trajiste al parque de Ponyville?— una Pony color naranja de crin rubia con sombrero y acento campirano muy marcado acompañaba a Pinkie Pie por el parque de Ponyville.

—Ya te lo dije, ¡es una Pinkie sorpresa!— la enérgica Pony rosa sonreía muy alegre mientras trotaba con su amiga Applejack hacia el centro del parque de Ponyville.

—Y, ¿no podrías decirme de que se trata?— la Pony terrestre no parecía muy entusiasmada con la sorpresa que Pinkie Pie pudiera tenerle preparada.

—No, porque si te lo digo entonces ya no sería una sorpresa, duh— al decir el final de su frase hizo ojos viscos muy curiosos.

*Suspiro*

—Está bien, acabemos con esto— dijo Applejack aún menos entusiasmada, y es que en Sweet Apple Acres había un montón de cosas que hacer para ese día, como casi todos los días de hecho.

—Vaya parece que aún no llega— se llevó el casco derecho a la frente y comenzó a buscar por el parque.

Mientras tanto King buscaba rápidamente por todo el parque, que por cierto era algo amplio, Pinkie Pie no le había dicho un lugar en específico de reunión, y el lugar que menos se esperaba era el centro del parque.

—Erm… Pinkie Pie— Applejack se notaba algo inquieta, — ¿esta sorpresa tardará mucho?— aunque las actividades de la granja no eran tan urgentes, Applejack era muy responsable en lo que se refería a su trabajo.

— ¡No, no!, para nada— dijo sacudiendo los cascos de forma frenética, —King, ¿Dónde estás?— agrego al final entre dientes.

Para la mala suerte de King el centro del parque fue el último lugar en el que buscó, pudo ver a la Pony rosa junto a alguien familiar, y es que ya la había visto en la fiesta de bienvenida que Pinkie Pie le organizó.

(Allí esta, este parque es más grande de lo que parece, espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho… además viene con una Pony, una de sus amigas.)

Se apresuró para llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Pinkie Pie y Applejack, mientras corría hacía ellas Pinkie Pie se percató de que ya había llegado.

*Fiu*

—Ya está aquí Applejack— estaba aliviada de ver que ya había llegado.

— ¿Eh?— Applejack no entendía de que se trataba esa sorpresa solo permaneció callada hasta que King llegó y se paró frente a ellas.

—Siento el retraso Pinkie Pie, pero no sabía en donde nos veríamos— estaba algo agitado, pero aun así sonreía.

—King me alegro de verte, llegas justo a tiempo— entonces se dirigió con Applejack, — ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Applejack?— ahora estaba a un lado de la Pony terrestre de color naranja claro.

—Sí, hola de nuevo Applejack— saludó con una sonrisa, pero no se explicaba que tipo de trabajo o que intensiones tenía Pinkie Pie.

—Gusto en verte— Applejack entonces cambio su rostro a uno que expresaba algo de confusión, —Pinkie Pie, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?— preguntó nuevamente la Pony de acento sureño.

—Para allá voy— le dirigió una sonrisa a King y a Applejack, —lo que pasa es que King necesita un trabajo, pero no ha encontrado nada en Ponyville, y pensaba que quizá— Pinkie Pie salto frente a Applejack, asustándola un poco, —él podría trabajar en Sweet Apple Acres, sé que en la granja necesitan mano de obra, siempre he pensado: "vaya debe ser difícil ocuparse de una granja tan grande con tan solo cuatro personas"— Pinkie Pie dijo eso con un tono gracioso, —y creí que tal vez necesitarían algo de ayuda extra, además King es un Pegaso, podría ayudarles con entregas y pedidos, ¡¿no sería genial?!— acabo agitada y sin aire de tanto hablar.

—Eh… pero Pinkie Pie— Applejack tomó a Pinkie Pie del lomo y habló en voz baja con ella, — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste primero?— parecía molesta.

— ¡Quería que fuera una sorpresa, no, una Pinkie sorpresa!— hablaba con un tono de voz muy alto.

—Baja la voz— Applejack le puso el casco en la boca a Pinkie Pie y después soltó un "Shh", —Pinkie Pie, Sweet Apple Acres es una granja familiar, sólo para miembros de la familia Apple— parecía seria al decir esto.

Pinkie Pie se quitó el casco de Applejack de la boca, —ya lo sé, King puede ser un nuevo integrante de la familia Apple, es un buen Pony— dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo alegremente, —además nosotras hemos trabajado en la granja y no somos miembros de la familia Apple— ahora tenía cara seria, pero era porque le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

*Suspiro*

—Sí, pero no es igual, ustedes son mis amigas, y son como parte de la familia— Applejack tenía un buen punto allí.

—Lo sé, y si le das tiempo a King, tú y él pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos, y sería como de la familia, es sólo que necesita el trabajo— Pinkie Pie veía ilusionada a Applejack, a la Pony de crin rubia le era muy difícil decirle que no a una de sus mejores amigas.

*Suspiro*

—Está bien, pero al primer problema se irá, ¿entendido?— le dirigió una mirada seria a Pinkie Pie, quien retrocedió un poco.

— ¡Siii!— Pinkie Pie dio un gran salto de alegría, luego fue y abrazo a King de la emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa…?— Pinkie Pie estrujó fuertemente a King, — ¡Pinkie Pie!— el pobre sólo pujo ante el fuerte abrazo de Pinkie Pie.

— ¡Ya tienes trabajo!— dijo Pinkie Pie para después soltarlo en el suelo algo aturdido.

— ¿De verdad?— no sabía bien de que iba la cosa, porque no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había platicado las dos Ponis.

—Así es, pero antes tengo que consultarlo con la abuela Smith, si ella se opone entonces no podré hacer mucho— dijo mientras caminaba para acercarse a los dos Ponis, —debo admitir, que quizá un Pegaso sea útil para repartir pedidos— a pesar de eso, la idea no acababa de convencerla.

—Muchas gracias— el Pegaso gris claro le dio una sonrisa a Applejack, pero él tampoco estaba muy seguro de la idea, —Umm… ¿Qué clase de trabajo es el que haré?— preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

—Trabajo de granja, y ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar a Sweet Apple Acres cuanto antes, hay mucho trabajo por hacer— Applejack se giró en dirección a donde se encontraba la granja de su familia, y después se despidió, —nos vemos Pinkie Pie, hablare contigo más tarde— destinó otra de sus miradas serias para Pinkie Pie, pero a está no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Muchas gracias Applejack, eres una buena amiga!— Pinkie Pie entonces se dirigió con King, —esfuérzate todo lo que puedas, pero sin pasarse, ¿eh?— la alegra Pinkie Pie de verdad le había conseguido un empleo a King, apenas y se lo creía.

—Gracias Pinkie Pie has hecho mucho por mí, espero poder pagártelo algún día— dijo muy agradecido, pues Pinkie Pie podría considerarse como su mejor amiga desde que llego a ese extraño mundo.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?— soltó una risita y después se despidió, regresó a Sugarcube Corner, mientras que King siguió a Applejack hasta Sweet Apple Acres, durante el camino meditaba si el trabajar en una granja no sería muy agotador.

(Puede que no sea tan malo, es decir, no puedo quejarme, por fin tendré algo de dinero para comprar comida.)

— ¿Habías trabajado antes en una granja?— preguntó de repente Applejack, quien en todo el camino no había hablado para nada.

—No, pero sé que es un trabajo muy pesado— trotaba detrás de ella, aun no tenía la confianza suficiente como para ir a su lado, aunque suene un poco tonto.

—Y vaya que lo es, pero no nos quejamos, es para lo que estoy hecha— tenía una sonrisa mientras decía eso, —solo falta saber qué es lo que opina la abuela Smith de todo esto, la verdad es que Pinkie Pie me tomó por sorpresa— reía de forma nerviosa.

— ¿No te lo dijo antes verdad?— preguntó para nada sorprendido.

—No— aligeró un poco el paso para ir junto a King, —pero ella es mi amiga, no podía decirle que no— trotaba segura de sí misma viendo hacia el frente en todo momento.

—Lo siento— dejo de trotar, parecía cabizbajo, —Applejack, si no necesitas un empleado, entonces no tiene caso que me contrates, no hay problema— parecía decepcionado, creyó que al fin había encontrado trabajo.

Applejack notó que King ya no la seguía, por lo que también ella también se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez su comentario fue un poco rudo, sin embargo aún creía que no necesitaba empleados en la granja.

(Ay, Pinkie Pie, ¿pero en que me has metido?)

La yegua con sombrero no sabía que contestar a King, ahora ya no era sólo por Pinkie Pie, sino que le apenaba decirle que no a King.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Pinkie Pie, si me pregunta le diré que no era lo mío— trató de mostrar una sonrisa a Applejack para que no se sintiera tan mal.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir hambre, un hambre colosal, sus tripas rugieron como un león. Retrocedió avergonzado, esperaba que Applejack no hubiera escuchado eso, no quería parecer indigente o algo parecido. Sin embargo Applejack sí que lo escucho.

— ¿No has comido nada?— preguntó preocupada mientras veía a King avergonzado.

—Ya m-me tengo que ir…— estaba rojo de la vergüenza, ahora pensaba que Applejack le tenía lastima.

Intentó darse la vuelta para irse, pero Applejack galopó rápidamente para bloquearle el paso, al verla frente a él, se detuvo.

—Para tus caballos— dijo Applejack con su acento sureño tan marcado que tenía, —no me digas… que, ¿necesitas el trabajo para comprar comida?— preguntó seria.

*Suspiro*

—Así es— estaba cabizbajo, no le quedo de otra más que decirle la verdad.

—Si es así, no puedo dejarte sin trabajo— dijo decidida, lo cual sorprendió mucho a King, —debiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio, vamos, te daré algo de comer en Sweet Apple Acres y convenceré a la abuela Smith de que te deje trabajar con nosotros, después de todo no creo que diga que no— parecía más contenta.

— ¿Estas segura?, no habría problema si…— no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque Applejack lo interrumpió.

— ¡No se hable más, está decidido!— dijo muy segura, hasta parecía que estaba entusiasmada, — ¡vamos hay que darnos prisa!— le dirigió una mirada de reto a King, —si eres un Pegaso, entonces, ¡tenemos que ver que tan veloz eres, veamos si me puedes seguir el paso!— después de decir esto salió galopando a toda velocidad hacía Sweet Apple Acres, dejando a King perplejo por unos instantes. Espabiló y corrió detrás de ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero era inútil, cada vez Applejack se alejaba más, era muy rápida.

(Rayos, sí que es rápida, si no me doy prisa me dejara atrás.)

El Pegaso recordó entonces que era más rápido volando que trotando, aunque no sabía controlar bien su vuelo aun, se arriesgó y levantó vuelo, luego tomó todo el impulso que pudo y voló a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Applejack, sin embargo la Pony terrestre era endemoniadamente rápida, por lo que en poco tiempo la perdería de vista.

(Uy, creo que no tiene sus energías completas porque no ha comido nada… será mejor que lo espere.)

Applejack aligeró mucho el paso para que King pudiera alcanzarla, volvió a tenerla en la vista al poco tiempo de seguir volando, los dos avanzaron hasta llegar a Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack lo espero en la entrada, mientras éste llegaba exhausto y hambriento casi arrastrándose.

(Un poco… más.)

—Bueno, aquí estamos, esta es la granja familiar de los Apple, ¡Sweet Apple Acres!— hizo una demostración del lugar con su casco, el lugar era enorme, tenía un granero, una casa, corrales entre otras cosas, pero lo que más impresionaba eran las enormes extensiones de tierra que ocupaban los manzanos.

—Uf… vaya… es una bonita granja…— dijo con la lengua de fuera del cansancio.

—Vamos dentro de la casa para que conozcas a mi familia— vio a King en el suelo exhausto algo preocupada, —y para que comas algo también— lo ayudó a levantarse y a entrar a la casa.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**CAPITULO CINCO**

—_Acompáñame, quiero que estés a mi lado…—_

— ¡Hola, familia!— gritó Applejack al entrar a la casa de los Apple en Sweet Apple Acres, justo detrás de ella estaba King bastante hambriento.

Dentro de la casa de los Apple había tres simpáticos Ponis sentados en una mesa de madera tomando el desayuno, había una Pony color verde claro con una melena canosa, ella debía ser la abuela Smith de la que hablaba Applejack. A un lado de ella estaba una potrilla de melena color cereza con un moño rosa muy grande, y a un lado de ella estaba un Pony muy grande color rojo de crin naranja y un arnés en el cuello, ellos dos debían ser familiares de Applejack.

—Hola cariño— saludó la abuela Smith al ver a Applejack, parecía ya de edad muy avanzada.

— ¡Hermana!, ¿A dónde habías ido?, te esperábamos para desayunar— la pequeña potrilla de melena color cereza era muy simpática, además de adorable.

—Lo siento, ya saben cómo es Pinkie Pie— dijo Applejack mientras reía.

—Y, ¿Qué era esa sorpresa que te tenía preparada?— preguntó la pequeña Pony, pues momentos antes había presenciado como Pinkie Pie desde muy temprano los visitó para llevarse a Applejack, diciendo que le tenía una "Pinkie Sorpresa".

—De eso les quería hablar querida familia— retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y le hizo una seña con el casco a King para que pasara a la casa, quien captó la señal y entró a la casa, —él es King, y de ahora en adelante va a trabajar con nosotros en la granja, claro, si no hay problema con eso abuela Smith— dijo al final con una risa algo nerviosa.

—Mmm… un nuevo empleado dices… no lo sé— la abuela Smith se veía pensativa, —siempre hemos sido miembros de la familia Apple quienes hemos trabajado estas tierras— parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía, sin embargo aún no daba un no o un sí.

—Lo sé abuela, pero sería útil tener a un Pegaso por aquí— ondeó su casco derecho como si estuviera describiendo un producto, —imagine lo que podríamos hacer, entregas a domicilio, paquetería, mensajería y otras cosas más— intentaba convencer a la abuela Smith.

La pequeña Pony con un gran moño rojo no dejaba de ver a King, ella parecía emocionada con la idea, sin embargo al Pony de gran tamaño color rojo no parecía importarle mucho.

—Mmm… esas son buenas ideas…— la abuela Smith comenzó a pensárselo otra vez, — ¿pero quién es él querida?— veía curiosa a King que estaba parado a un lado de su nieta.

—Es un amigo, Pinkie Pie lo recomendó mucho, así que es de fiar— aunque al principio no estaba muy convencida de la idea de un nuevo empleado en la granja familiar, ahora parecía como si de verdad necesitara uno.

—Si es así— la abuela Smith sonrío, —entonces no habrá problema, por mi está bien— se dirigió con el Pony rojo con un arnés de madera en su cuello, —¿a ti que te parece Big Mac?— era la primera vez que King escuchaba el nombre de ese enorme Pony, era muy grande para ser un Pony.

—Mmm… Sip, está bien— Big Mac, como lo había llamado la abuela Smith parecía un Pony muy callado y reservado.

— ¡Por mi está bien!— dijo la pequeña Pony de melena cereza, parecía entusiasmada con la idea, —será genial tener a un nuevo amigo por aquí— sonreía ilusionada.

—Entonces está decidido— Applejack dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba su familia, —King trabajará para nosotros de hoy en adelante— se giró para ver a King, — ¡vamos, a desayunar, luego a trabajar!— dijo entusiasmada.

—Gracias— King se acercó a la mesa para saludar a todos, después de hacerlo se sentó en la silla de al lado de la Apple Bloom, quien recién se había presentado con mucha energía.

El desayuno no era otro que tostadas de pan, acompañadas de jalea de manzana y una rica taza de café. King comió despacio para no parecer grosero, aunque le costó trabajo, estaba muerto de hambre. Después del desayuno cada Pony se separó para hacer las tareas que a cada uno le tocaban para ese día, la abuela Smith tejería unos abrigos, Big Macintosh araría los campos para plantar manzanos, Apple Bloom iría a los gallineros para recoger los huevos, mientras que Applejack cosecharía algunas manzanas, pero primero tenía que encargarle algo a King.

—Bueno, lo primero que debes hacer es empacar el heno que cortó ayer Big Macintosh— se paró frente a una pila de heno, —lo primero es tomar estas cuerdas— tomó unas cuerdas que estaban a un lado de la pila —luego las pasas por debajo de la pila— lo hizo con bastante facilidad, —luego lo aplanas, así— saltó sobre la pila varias veces, hasta dejarlo plano, como si se tratara de una alfombra, —y al final, tomas una orilla del heno aplastado, lo pateas para que se enrolle y listo— siguió sus propias instrucciones, y al final dejo un enorme rollo de heno impecablemente empaquetado, —solo necesito que apiles veinte más de estos, cuando termines ven a verme y te diré que es lo próximo que tienes que hacer, ¿entendiste?— parecía satisfecha por el rollo que había empacado, lo hacía ver bastante fácil.

(¡¿Y seré capaz de hacer algo así?!)

—Sí, no te preocupes…— dijo King pasando saliva nervioso.

—Bueno, si me necesitas estaré en el manzanar que está a un lado del granero cosechando manzanas— se retiró dejándolo sólo con veinte pilas de heno listas para ser empacadas, no iba a ser fácil.

—Si…— entonces vio las pilas, —eh…— esas pilas eran grandes, pero todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, en realidad solo necesitaba las cuerdas para enrollarlo.

Se acercó a una, tomó las cuerdas con la boca que estaban a un lado e intentó pasarlas por debajo tomando impulso con sus alas, pero la pila se deshizo.

— ¿Pero qué?— no se explicaba porque se había deshecho, había visto como lo hizo Applejack y no parecía tan difícil.

*Suspiro*

Volvió a juntar el heno, pero esta vez sobre las cuerdas, para no tener que meterlas por debajo y deshacerla de nuevo. Una vez que volvió a apilarlo extendió sus alas y saltó sobre ella para intentar aplanarla como lo había hecho Applejack, pero por alguna razón volvió a deshacerse.

—Grr…— comenzaba a hartarse, no tenía mucha paciencia para ese tipo de cosas.

(Una vez más.)

Una vez más volvió a repetir el proceso igual como lo había hecho, pero el resultado fue el mismo, la pila de heno se deshizo.

— ¡ #&%!— estaba bastante frustrado, y es que por más que lo intentaba, el resultado siempre era el mismo, una pila de heno deshecha, cada vez se cansaba más.

Entonces King se dio cuenta de algo, en todo momento había usado sus alas, Applejack no tenía alas, era más que lógico, con el batir de sus alas hacía que el viento deshiciera las pilas de heno, por lo que decidió intentarlo otra vez, pero ahora sin usar sus alas, de hecho usaba sus alas de forma inconsciente.

(Bien, espero que ese sea el problema, lo he intentado tantas veces, que ahora no me puede salir mal.)

Repitió el proceso para empacar, pero esta vez sin usar sus alas, tardó el triple de tiempo que Applejack para empacar una sola pila, por lo que empacar todas las pilas iba a ser un infierno. Después de varias horas de saltar y patear, terminó de empacar, ya era más de mediodía, Applejack, Apple Bloom y Big Macintosh ya habían acabado sus tareas desde mucho antes, pero vigilaban la labor del Pegaso con el heno.

(¡Al fin!)

Estaba en el suelo muy agitado y con la lengua de fuera, estaba muy sudado, no tenía ni un ápice más de fuerza.

— ¿Hermana?— la pequeña Apple Bloom veía insegura a su hermana mayor, — ¿crees que sea buena idea dejarlo trabajar en la granja?— preguntó de forma inocente mientras veía preocupada a King en el suelo tratando de respirar desesperadamente.

—Oh, vamos, sólo necesita algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a las labores de por aquí— Applejack también trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que era una buena idea tener a King trabajando en la granja.

—Espero que así sea— la potranca creía en lo que decía su hermana mayor, por lo que ahora no le preocupaba tanto.

—Ahora déjenme ir a ver como esta, tenía planeadas tres tareas para él, pero creo que sólo le encargaré dos, nos vemos en la cena— se despidió de Apple Bloom y Big Macintosh, y se dirigió a donde estaba King tirado en el suelo exhausto.

Apple Bloom tenía planeada una reunión con sus amigas, que juntas se hacían llamar las Cutie Mark Crusaders, y Big Macintosh tenía sus propios asuntos que atender.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?— preguntó al verlo desfallecido en el suelo, al ver que no respondía lo movió con su casco derecho, —nada de dormir en el trabajo— sólo bromeaba, sabía lo duro que podía ser el trabajo en la granja para un primerizo.

—Uh… no estoy durmiendo…— hizo un esfuerzo colosal para ponerse de pie, —sólo… descansaba un poco…— bufaba mucho, y es que estaba muy agotado.

—Me alegra ver que ya estás descansado entonces— la sonrisa de Applejack no le daba buena espina a King, pues era seguro que le iba a hacer otro encargo más, —tengo otra cosa más que pedirte para hoy— y así fue, desgraciadamente para él.

King rio de forma nerviosa, —sí, claro— los cascos le temblaban del cansancio, y algunos rollos de heno no estaban bien empacados.

—Es bastante simple, no te preocupes, sólo tienes que alimentar a los animales del establo— se giró para dirigirse al establo, —sígueme— ambos se dirigieron al establo de la granja.

La Pony terrestre color naranja abrió la puerta del establo, y junto con King entró en él, dentro había muchos animales, vacas, cerdos y ovejas, todos en sus respectivos corrales. Applejack se acercó a unos sacos que tenían impreso el dibujo de cada animal que estaba en el establo, debía ser la comida para cada uno de los animales.

—Sólo vacía la comida de cada animal en los pesebres de cada corral y listo— tomó un costal de comida para cerdo y lo vertió sobre el pesebre del corral de los cerdos.

King hizo lo mismo con los demás animales, siguiendo las instrucciones tan sencillas que Applejack le había dado, no era tan difícil además parecía que le agradaba a los animales del establo.

Y así pasaron algunos días en los que King trabajó en la granja de los Apple, había cosas que echó a perder, pero siempre trataba de compensar por sus errores, le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse a ese trabajo, las actividades de la granja eran muy pesadas para un Pegaso, y es que entre las razas de Ponis había diferencias, los Ponis terrestres eran más fuertes y resistentes que las otras dos razas, por lo que se les daba bien cultivar, además eran capaces de adquirir una buena agilidad, solo tenían en contra el no poder volar y no poder usar magia; por otro lado los Pegasos eran más rápidos y ágiles (en el aire), y obviamente podían volar, además de poder manejar el clima, con el coste de tener menos fuerza física que los Ponis terrestres, sin embargo son excelentes guerreros; por su parte los unicornios no eran tan fuertes ni resistentes, además de que no pueden volar, pero en su defecto poseen un poder que pudiera sobrepasar al de las otras dos razas, y es el de la magia, los unicornios son capaces de conjurar hechizos mágicos, que pueden suplir sus carencias físicas.

La tarea que más trabajo le costaba era la de cosechar manzanas, pues con sus patadas sólo podía derribar unas cuantas manzanas, mientras que Applejack podía derribar casi todo el fruto del árbol si no es que todo de una sola patada. Sin embargo la tenacidad y la perseverancia de King le ayudaron a idear maneras de realizar las actividades de la granja de forma más efectiva, por ejemplo, cuando era humano practicaba Tae- Kwon- Do, y una de las patadas más clásicas del arte marcial era la patada tornado, la cual consistía en dar un giro rápido sobre sí mismo mientras se alistaba la patada, esto para tomar impulso y al momento de dar el giro completo dar la patada con más fuerza gracias al impulso de la rotación, este impulso extra le ayudaba a equilibrar la fuerza de la patada casi al nivel de las patadas de Applejack, pero requería más energía; además era raro ver como cosechaba las manzanas con esa técnica.

Se llevaba muy bien con Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith, además de la mascota de Applejack, la perrita Winona, ya era considerado como de la familia, y también ya había recibido varias pagas, y como sólo gastaba en comida el dinero no le hacía mucha falta, a pesar de que no tenía hogar, y se reusó a vivir con los Apple, alegando que ya hacían mucho por él al darle trabajo. Por las noches iba a dormir en alguna nube que encontraba en el cielo nocturno, y después desde muy temprano se dirigía a Sweet Apple Acres para trabajar. Pero un día…

— ¡Buenos días King!— Applejack y su familia habían terminado de desayunar, desde días atrás King había comenzado a desayunar por su cuenta, no quería ser tanta molestia para Applejack y su familia, — ¿ya desayunaste?— preguntó mientras recogía los platos de la mesa para llevarlos al fregadero.

—Ya comí algo antes de venir— se acercó a una percha colgada de la pared con varias herramientas, ese día tenía asignada la tarea de regar los manzanos y quitar la mala hierba, —sólo vine por la regadera y las tijeras para empezar mi trabajo de hoy— dijo mientras tomaba las herramientas de la percha.

—Oh, ¿te había dicho ayer que esa sería tu tarea para hoy verdad?— dijo Applejack mientras ayudaba a la abuela Smith a levantarse de su silla.

—Si— parecía muy feliz, y es que ya se había acostumbrado al trabajo de la granja.

—Pues… verás— Applejack aclaró su garganta un poco, —ayer por la tarde me topé con unos comerciantes de Canterlot, y los productos de Sweet Apple Acres en lo que respecta a manzanas son muy solicitados en Ponyville, entonces ellos me ofrecieron un trato, me hicieron un pedido de manzanas para comenzar a vender en Canterlot— parecía emocionada con la idea, esos comerciantes que se había encontrado eran empresarios de Canterlot, y querían poner sucursales de venta de productos de manzana en Canterlot, pero necesitaban que les surtieran mercancía.

—Vaya hijita, ¿vender manzanas en Canterlot?— preguntó la abuela Smith entusiasmada, — ¿y de Sweet Apple Acres?, nuestras manzanas serían famosas en toda Equestria— dijo al final tratando de que su dentadura no cayera de su boca.

—Así es, es una gran oportunidad para mejorar nuestras ventas, por lo que necesito que me ayudes King— dijo mientras veía a King con sus ojos verdes llenos de brillo.

—Sí, ¿qué es lo que necesitas que haga?— ya se olía lo que Applejack tenía para él, no podía ser otra cosa que transportar manzanas a Canterlot.

—Necesito que lleves la mercancía a Canterlot, son dos canastas de manzanas de la mejor calidad de Sweet Apple Acres, a pesar de ser poco, los Ponis de Canterlot me aseguraron que si se vendían bien los pedidos aumentarían— se dirigió a una esquina de la cocina, en donde había una manta con detalles cuadriculados color rojo, la tomó con la boca y descubrió dos canastas con las manzanas más brillantes y suculentas que jamás había visto King en su vida.

Los ojos de King, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith adquirieron un brillo especial al ver las deliciosas manzanas de primera calidad que había cosechado Applejack.

— ¡Wow!, hermana esas manzanas de veras se ven deliciosas— Apple Bloom se acercó a las canastas para intentar tomar una, pero Applejack le puso el casco en la boca rápidamente para evitar que la tomara.

—Mmm— Apple Bloom tenía cara de fastidio.

—No Apple Bloom, estas manzanas son la mercancía, y están contadas— sacó su casco de la boca de Apple Bloom.

—Oww…— intentó convencer a su hermana mayor con una carita triste, pero pasó a ignorarla.

—King, necesito que las lleves a Canterlot, las llevaría por tren, pero creo que es más rápido por cielo, si lo haces, esa será tu única tarea por hoy, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre, pero sólo si lo haces lo más rápido posible— había acordado con los Ponis de Canterlot que la mercancía les llegaría antes del mediodía, y el viaje en tren era muy tardado, por lo que acudió a su empleado para el encargo.

—Está bien, pero, ¿Qué hay de los manzanos?— ya le había tomado cariño a los arboles de manzanas de la granja, era de sus tareas favoritas.

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ellos, tu preocúpate por el pedido— dijo mostrando su sonrisa radiante.

—Entonces empezaré cuanto antes— se dirigió a las canastas de manzanas, no había pensado en como haría para cargarlas, pero Applejack se le adelantó.

Applejack le puso un arnés con ganchos en el lomo, para poder cargar las canastas con manzanas, que no eran tan pesadas, o quizás todo ese trabajo de granja lo había hecho más fuerte.

—Listo, con esto no tendrás problemas— dijo mientras le enganchaba las canastas con las suculentas manzanas a King, una de cada lado del arnés, —el pedido debes hacerlo en la plaza comercial de Canterlot, el local número 307, no lo olvides, ya me han pagado las manzanas por adelantado, así que sólo tienes que entregarlas— había terminado de sujetar el arnés.

—Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda, nos vemos— dijo King para después salir de la casa de los Apple y levantar vuelo, recordaba en qué dirección estaba Canterlot, pues había hecho más visitas a la biblioteca para revisar los libros de magia de Twilight, entre ellos libros de geografía, pero sin resultados, trataba de hacerse a la idea de que tardaría un tiempo en encontrar la forma de regresar a la normalidad.

Después de un par de minutos en el aire, volaba a buena velocidad ahora, pues había practicado todos los días por las tardes desde que comenzó a trabajar en Sweet Apple Acres, tenía la velocidad de un Pony Pegaso promedio, por lo que sólo tardaría unas pocas horas en llegar a Canterlot. Veía las maravillosas manzanas que cargaba mientras volaba.

(De verdad se ven deliciosas, Applejack y su familia se esfuerzan mucho en la granja, de verdad espero que las ventas vayan bien en Canterlot.)

Se dio cuenta de algo, y es que era la primera vez que visitaba la ciudad de Canterlot, sólo había leído de ella en los libros de la biblioteca de Ponyville, según esos libros, Canterlot era una ciudad lujosa, llena de Ponis de clase alta.

(Local 307, espero dar con él.)

Volaba lo más rápido que podía, pero en todo momento tratando de conservar energías para no quedarse a medio camino. A varios metros frente a él, una Pony color celeste y de melena con los colores del arcoíris volaba rápidamente entre las nubes, hacía acrobacias aéreas muy avanzadas y su velocidad no tenía comparación.

— ¡Yuju, seguro que con estas acrobacias dejaré a los Wonderbolts con la boca abierta!— Rainbow Dash, la encargada del clima en Ponyville gritaba de emoción mientras hacía sus acrobacias temerarias.

La Pegaso de ojos magenta volaba haciendo trizas las nubes que se interpusieran en su camino. Tomó impulso y voló en línea recta hacía arriba, luego se dejó caer a toda velocidad en picada, pero se detuvo de golpe, tenía una cara de sorpresa.

(Y… ¿Qué tal si?... giro muy rápido creando un tornado, y cuando esté listo salgo de él, vuelo lo más alto que pueda, y luego planeo en picada hacía él para hacer una Rainplosion Sónica justo en el tornado…)

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Pony Pegaso, pues se imaginaba tal proeza como la cosa más épica, increíble e inmejorable que jamás haya hecho, pero era sólo la emoción del momento, acababa de tener un momento de inspiración, tenía que intentar dicha acrobacia.

— ¡Muy bien, aquí voy!— se dijo muy animada, tomó impulso y comenzó a ejecutar esa arriesgada y peligrosa acrobacia, que quien sabe si era posible de realizar.

Más cerca del lugar en el que estaba, se encontraba King surcando los mismos cielos que la intrépida yegua de crin arcoíris, no tenía ni idea del desastre al que se dirigía. Rainbow Dash había comenzado a rotar para crear el tornado en una zona del cielo muy elevada, giraba tan rápido que no le costó mucho crear el tornado que tenía en mente, luego de crearlo, salió de él y voló lo más alto que pudo, para después dejarse caer en picada hacía el tornado y completar así la loca acrobacia que se le había ocurrido. El tornado generaba ráfagas de viento medianas, que comenzaban a retener a King.

(Hace mucho viento por aquí.)

Volaba lo más rápido que podía para lograr pasar esas ráfagas de viento, no había visto el tornado que estaba a varios metros sobre él, y peor aún, no se había dado cuenta de que la cola del tornado apuntaba directamente hacía él como si se tratara de un cañón, si seguía avanzando a esa velocidad, Rainbow Dash chocaría contra él.

Rainbow Dash alcanzó una velocidad sólo comparable con la del sonido mientras descendía para atravesar el tornado, sin embargo al ver el tornado más cerca también se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba volando por debajo del tornado que ella había creado, era un Pony, un Pegaso, y volaba justo en donde ella tenía planeado hacer su acrobacia, sabía que si continuaba, ella y aquel Pegaso saldrían muy mal parados, por lo que intentó frenar, pero no pudo hacerlo bien y por la velocidad incontrolable que llevaba perdió el control, aun así paso en medio del tornado, que la dirigió directamente hacía King, chocando con él.

*Plum*

— ¡Aaahhh!— gritaron ambos Ponis al unísono al impactar uno con otro en el cielo, pero no fue un choque tan fuerte como para provocarles heridas graves ni mucho menos, sin embargo Rainbow Dash chocó con la canasta izquierda de King, destrozándola y haciendo que el arnés se rompiera también, provocando que la otra canasta cayera también, dejando a King algo aturdido.

(¡Oh no, las manzanas!)

King se dio cuenta de que las manzanas caían, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo. Rainbow Dash se sacudía la cabeza, también estaba algo aturdida por el golpe.

— ¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?!— dijo molesta, aún veía estrellitas.

—¿Eh?— se sorprendió al ver a Rainbow Dash, ya la había visto antes, primero en la fiesta de bienvenida, ella fue una de las Ponis que lo llevaron a Sugarcube Corner, además mientras trabajaba en Sweet Apple Acres la había visto de lejos un par de ocasiones platicando con Applejack.

(Pero… ¡si has sido tú quien ha chocado conmigo!)

—Oshh, ¡acabas de arruinar una de mis más grandes acrobacias!— estaba fuera de sí, de verdad estaba muy enojada, esos ratos de inspiración eran muy difíciles de recobrar.

Se sacudió la cabeza para que el aturdimiento pasara más rápidamente, Rainbow Dash volaba frente a él en un punto fijo, tenía los cascos cruzados, parecía muy molesta.

— ¿Perdón?— preguntó confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, no pudo decir nada más porque Rainbow Dash lo bombardeo con reclamos.

— ¡¿Sabes el trabajo que me cuesta idear nuevas acrobacias para impresionar a los Wonderbolts?… no!, dudo que lo sepas (bla, bla, bla, bla) — Rainbow Dash reclamaba sin parar, pues de verdad quería idear nuevas tácticas y acrobacias para lucirlas en la academia de los Wonderbolts.

Para ese momento King se dio cuenta de que las manzanas perfectas que Applejack le había encomendado entregar en Canterlot se dirigían directo al duro suelo, por lo que sin atender a razones y dejando a Rainbow Dash hablar sola, se lanzó en picada para intentar rescatarlas.

— ¿Eh?— se quedó sorprendida al ver que el Pony Pegaso con el que había chocado ya no estaba frente a ella, y es que estaba muy ocupada reclamando. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, y logró ver que el Pony "intentaba huir", — ¡oye aún no he terminado contigo!— después de decir eso, se lanzó en picada también, pero para seguirlo.

(¡Este encargo es muy importante como para perderlo!)

King estaba consciente de que ese pedido era una gran puerta abierta para Sweet Apple Acres, no podía permitirse perderlo, por lo que aceleró todo lo que pudo, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos fue alcanzado por la veloz Rainbow Dash quien volaba en picada junto a él.

— ¡Ja, ¿de verdad piensas escapar?!— se reía mientras volaba en picada junto a King, no le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la misma velocidad que él.

(¡La canasta!)

King ignoraba por completo a Rainbow Dash, estaba totalmente concentrado en la canasta de manzanas que tenía frente a él, a sólo unos metros de distancia relativa cayendo, las manzanas no se desperdigaban en esa canasta, pues hacían presión entre ellas en el interior de la canasta.

— ¡La tengo!— dijo triunfante al atrapar la canasta con manzanas con su casco, pero aún faltaba la otra canasta, pero para su desgracia estaba destrozada, y las manzanas de su interior caían todas desperdigadas.

— ¿Qué?— Rainbow Dash estaba confundida, era raro ver una canasta llena de manzanas cayendo del cielo, y más aún que un Pony intentara atraparla.

(Si sigo volando en picada me voy a estrellar en el suelo.)

King se detuvo, e intento darle una nueva dirección a su vuelo para evitar estamparse en el suelo, la distancia que había entre él y la tierra era ya muy poca. Al intentar estabilizarse perdió el control y fue a dar a unos arbustos que había cerca del lugar, por su lado la maestría para el vuelo de Rainbow Dash le permitió recuperar el control sin ningún problema y aterrizar suavemente.

—Ughh…— gemía, estando de cabeza atorado en los arbustos contra los que chocó.

Se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo, — ¡las manzanas!— dijo muy preocupado por la canasta que llevaba, pero por suerte estaba en el arbusto atorada, totalmente ilesa. Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de la otra canasta con manzanas, que quien sabe dónde habría caído.

— ¡Hey, ¿pero qué haces?!— preguntó enojada mientras se acercaba trotando a King.

—La otra canasta…— comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores con la vista, estaba tan desesperado que hasta buscaba debajo de sus alas y sus cascos, — ¡¿Dónde está?!— no había notado que Rainbow Dash estaba frente a él.

— ¿Por qué traes contigo esa canasta de manzanas?— preguntó ladeando su cabeza en señal de curiosidad.

— ¿No has visto donde ha caído la otra canasta que llevaba conmigo?— preguntó mientras seguía buscando insistentemente rastros del paradero de la otra canasta.

— ¿La otra canasta?— se preguntó, para esos momentos no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sacudió la cabeza, —mira no me importa, y si lo supiera no te lo diría, ¿tengo que volver a repetírtelo?, ¡haz arruinado mi ensayo de acrobacia supermegafantastica!— se cruzó de cascos molesta, esperaba una buena disculpa.

(¿Qué?... ¿acrobacia?, no tengo tiempo que perder.)

—Lo siento mucho— dijo serio, quería hacer parecer que la disculpa era sincera, sin embargo él sabía que la culpa era de Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Mmm?...— seguía con los cascos cruzados, esta vez se escuchó como emitia un pequeño "Mph", —bueno, pues una disculpa no va a ser suficiente— dijo al final un poquitín más tranquila.

*Suspiro*

(No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo aquí, debo buscar esa otra canasta con manzanas, aún puedo llegar a tiempo.)

—De verdad lo siento, pero ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer, si me disculpas…— paso a un lado de Rainbow Dash, creía que las manzanas podían haber caído en esa dirección, no podían estar lejos.

—Oye— dijo al ver que se marchaba, — ¿A dónde vas?, aún no termino contigo— parecía frustrada por haber fallado en su acrobacia, en realidad estaba exagerando un poco, sólo que esas cosas eran muy importantes para ella.

King buscaba por los alrededores para ver si encontraba la canasta perdida de manzanas, hasta que encontró un trozo de la canasta, era lógico asumir que la canasta estaba destrozada.

(Oh no…)

Sostuvo el trozo de canasta con su casco, si la canasta se había roto entonces las manzanas seguramente habían caído al suelo, se preparaba para avanzar un poco más y ver las manzanas aplastadas en el duro suelo. Rainbow Dash lo seguía, aún estaba molesta, y es que no sabía cómo desquitarse, de verdad quería hacerlo.

King caminó por un sendero en medio de las planicies que conducían hacía Canterlot, pero no había rastros de las manzanas, ni enteras ni en pedazos, era raro, cerca de ese sendero había una carreta con muchas plantas verdes, pero extrañamente tenía puntos rojos, no eran otra cosa más que manzanas, milagrosamente habían caído en la carreta, sólo faltaba cerciorarse de que eran todas las manzanas.

(¡Ahí están!)

Sin pensarlo mucho el galopó hacia la carreta para revisarla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, la carreta se comenzó a desplazar hacía adelante, un Pony la estaba halando.

— ¡Espera, por favor!— dijo mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzar al Pony de la carreta, hasta que lo hizo, era un Pony terrestre de aspecto mayor, su cuero era de color marrón, con una crin canosa y un sombrero café.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Quién anda ahí?— dijo el Pony mientras se detenía, y es que por la edad avanzada su oído no estaba muy bien que digamos.

—Uf, que bueno que lo alcancé— dijo algo agitado, —disculpe, lo que ocurre es que unas manzanas han caído en su carreta, y esas manzanas son mías, las tire accidentalmente mientras volaba hacía Canterlot— explicaba la situación, pero el Pony terrestre con el que hablaba parecía no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo dices joven?... lo siento mi oído no es el mismo de hace cincuenta años— el viejo Pony rio de una forma muy senil después de decir eso, después sacó un cuerno para oír y se lo colocó en la oreja derecha, —adelante joven…—

—Claro…— parecía algo agobiado, —lo que ocurre es que usted trae en la carreta unas manzanas que se me cayeron por error mientras volaba— esta vez resumió su explicación.

— ¿Manzanas?, yo no traigo ningunas manzanas…— dijo mientras veía la carreta que cargaba con plantas que recién había terminado de cortar de un jardín cercano al lugar.

—Como le dije, las manzanas se me cayeron de mi canasta, y ahora están en su carreta— trataba de ser paciente.

—No joven, yo no tengo manzanas, sólo son plantas— era terco como una mula, ni siquiera revisaba la carreta para ver si en realidad había manzanas, que en efecto ahí estaban, por suerte no se despegaron tanto y todas cayeron en la carreta.

—Pero si están en la carreta, si sólo revisara— sonreía muy forzadamente para convencer al Pony senil.

—No tengo manzanas muchacho, ya te lo dije— la discusión podía durar horas, y King no tenía más tiempo que perder, ninguno de los dos cedería de sus posiciones.

Entonces King decidió tomarlas de la carreta por su cuenta, pero al intentarlo el Pony senil sacó su bordón y se lo arrojó, dejándole un buen chichón en la cabeza. Se sobaba la cabeza con lagrimitas en los ojos por el dolor.

— ¡Pero en que está pensando!— dijo molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

— ¡Ladrón, nadie se lleva mis plantas!— dijo mientras amenazaba con su bordón de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Le digo que ahí están mis manzanas!—

— ¡Manzanas mis polainas, lo que quieres es llevarte mis plantas!—

— ¡Grr… pero si sólo son hierbajos que cortó, no tienen valor, igual los tirará!—

— ¡Pues si te los quieres llevar entonces ya tienen valor!—

— ¡Que no me las quiero llevar, sólo quiero mis manzanas!—

— ¡Wajajajaja!— Rainbow Dash se reía de ambos Ponis, y es que la discusión tonta le parecía de lo más cómica, sólo rodaba en el suelo.

Ambos Ponis que estaban discutiendo se calmaron un poco al ver que la yegua celeste se burlaba de ellos.

—Pues si quieres mis plantas tendrás que pagar por ellas— dijo el anciano un poco más calmado.

— ¿Qué?, pero si yo no quiero sus plantas— trataba de ser lo más razonable que podía, pero su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Pues si no quieres mis plantas entonces me marcho— el Pony marrón comenzó a halar su carreta, —estos jóvenes de ahora, queriéndose pasar de listos, (balbuceo, balbuceo) —

*Suspiro*

(No me queda de otra.)

—Está bien, ¿Cuánto me costará?— estaba muy serio, en realidad estaba muy enojado.

El Pony anciano no necesitó sacar su cuerno para oír, en cuanto King dijo la palabra "costará" el Pony color marrón regreso rápidamente.

—Bueno, eso depende de cuantas plantas quieras llevar— el Pony jardinero dejó la carreta, se dirigió a la parte posterior de esta, quitó un seguro y abrió una puertita para ver las plantas.

—Bueno, y que tal… las manzanas que están ahí— dijo sarcásticamente, pues el Pony terrestre ya había visto las manzanas.

—Ahí no hay manzanas, sólo hierbas— pero el Pony terrestre era terco, no aceptaría que en realidad en su carreta había manzanas.

King se llevó el casco a la cara, y después lo deslizó hacía abajo, era como un "face palm" o mejor dicho "face hoof.

— ¿Cuánto por las "hierbas" rojas entonces?—

—Tendrás que llevarte toda la carga amigo— el Pony terrestre se molestó por el sarcasmo de King.

— ¿Qué?— puso cara de sorpresa.

(Está loco.)

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, tengo cosas que hacer jovencito—

—Grr… me llevo todo—

—Son cincuenta bits— dijo esa cantidad exagerada como si nada.

—No pagaré eso, le ofrezco diez por todo— dijo mientras se acercaba molesto al Pony terrestre cada vez más.

—Cincuenta, no menos, seguro habrá Ponis que si aprecien la calidad de estas finas plantas más adelante, es todo una ganga—

— ¡Pero si son hierbajos que cortó!— alegó molesto cara a cara con el Pony jardinero.

—Mph, un Pony como tú no puede apreciar la calidad y belleza de las plantas cuando las ve, por eso ahora te costarán sesenta Bits—

—Veinte Bits, y es lo más que le daré—

—Setenta— elevó la tarifa el Pony jardinero.

— ¡¿Qué?!— esa era una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Ochenta— ese Pony terrestre tenía que ser un defraudador muy hábil.

— ¡Ya, está bien, le doy los cincuenta!— dijo mientras con todo el dolor de su corazón le entregaba una bolsa con los cincuenta Bits, que había conseguido trabajando en la granja y había ahorrado, allí iba el dinero para la comida de la semana.

El Pony terrestre tomó la bolsa, la peso con su casco un poco, tiro un escupitajo y la guardó.

—Está bien, llévate las plantas de mejor calidad que he cortado— no es que fuera un aprovechado ni nada, es sólo que tenía uno de sus delirios seniles, y creía que en verdad había comprado plantas de primer nivel.

Tomó sólo las manzanas de la carreta, las llevaba en sus dos alas como si fueran hamacas, el Pony jardinero se fue con su carreta muy satisfecho (Señor Greenhooves).

King buscó algo en que poner las manzanas y poder llevarlas a Canterlot, hasta que encontró un enorme trozo de canasta, las puso ahí y con cuidado levantó el vuelo, había pensado que al llegar a Canterlot podría comprar una canasta con el dinero que le había quedado, y entregar las manzanas.

—Oye, espera— Rainbow Dash lo siguió, — ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó, ya se había puesto a la par de King mientras volaban.

Para poder llevar las manzanas, King tuvo que sostener la canasta completa con los cascos delanteros, y la canasta destrozada tuvo que hacerla bola y sostener el extremo con la boca, por lo que no podía hablar. Sólo le dirigió una mirada seria a Rainbow Dash, quien volaba a su lado.

No dijo nada y sólo siguió volando rumbo a Canterlot, iba muy enojado por todo el dinero que había perdido.

— ¿Sabes qué?, yo me voy, cuando decidas venir a disculparte búscame— tomó impulso para cambiar de rumbo, volando muy rápido y creando una onda expansiva justo a un lado de King, haciendo que tambaleara un poco.

(¿Disculpas?... si ya lo creo.)

King siguió volando hasta Canterlot, le esperaba aun un largo viaje, pero le imprimió más esfuerzo al volar para llegar más rápido, a pesar de los contratiempos que había tenido, todavía iba en tiempo de entregar esas manzanas.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**CAPITULO SEIS**

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegue a este extraño lugar. ¿Qué es lo que me habrá pasado?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, no lo entiendo, todo este lugar parece sacado de un cuento infantil, sin embargo, hay algo de madurez en todo esto, y es que las personas aquí, si así le puedo llamar a un grupo de Ponis coloridos, son especiales en un sentido que no puedo entender. Una de las explicaciones que he tratado de dar a esta situación que más me aterra del por qué estoy aquí es el que quizá me haya muerto y esté en una especie de limbo o purgatorio, pero si fuera así, ¿porque no recuerdo como morí?, es decir, debería poder recordar por lo menos los momentos antes de mi muerte, y lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la escuela, en Manhattan, era viernes, día soleado… ¿Qué ocurrió después?, no lo sé… ¿una bomba atómica?, parece ser la única explicación, es decir, una muerte instantánea, de un momento a otro estaba en la escuela y de repente todo termino, no, eso no puede ser, porque, hay algo más ahí, escondido en mis recuerdos, pero, ¿Qué es?._

_Hay algo más, lo sé, no lo puedo recordar, pero está ahí en lo más profundo de mi mente, tan cerca de mí pero tan inalcanzable. Una voz me habla por las noches, en mis sueños, pero al día siguiente no puedo recordar nada, no he hablado con nadie sobre esto, esa voz tan frágil y suave, tan ligera y melódica… no tiene caso pensar en ello, por ahora debo concentrarme en mantenerme con vida, en caso de que algún día descubra que fue lo que ocurrió, viviré como uno más de estos Ponis._

Un Pegaso color gris claro volaba en dirección hacia la gran ciudad de Canterlot, traía cargando consigo dos canastas de manzanas, una la sostenía con los dos cascos con firmeza para que no cayera, la otra a la que le faltaba un pedazo la sostenía con los dientes, ya que estaba hecha nudo y en su interior había manzanas.

(Ya veo esa ciudad, Canterlot, lo primero que debo hacer es comprar una canasta nueva, y después entregar el pedido, por suerte estoy a tiempo.)

Al arribar a la bella ciudad, King aterrizó cerca del puente levadizo custodiado por dos Ponis Pegaso que llevaban armaduras doradas puestas, otros Ponis también entraban a la urbe por esta ruta, comerciantes, artistas ambulantes, visitantes, gente de todo tipo circulaban por el lugar, los custodios de la puerta aunque serios en exceso, ponían especial atención en los Ponis que entraban a su ciudad, pues era su deber mantener el orden.

King pasó sin problemas de ese punto, y se dirigió al distrito comercial de Canterlot, siguió los señalamientos en las calles y pregunto una o dos veces para dar con el lugar, pero al final llegó sin muchos problemas. Estando allí se acercó a un puesto de artículos varios, compró una canasta por tan solo tres Bits, colocó las manzanas en la canasta y después se dirigió al punto de encuentro con los Ponis comerciantes que habían hecho el trato con Applejack en Ponyville. A pesar de no saber cómo eran, no tuvo muchos problemas en entregar el pedido, sólo se dirigió al local 307 de la plaza comercial, en ese local estaban dos Ponis y al verlo, los dos Ponis se acercaron.

—Disculpa, por casualidad, ¿es usted el mensajero de Sweet Apple Acres?— preguntó uno de los Ponis al estar frente a él.

Llevaba una canasta de manzanas en el lomo, y la otra las sostenía con los dientes, para poder contestar dejó la canasta en el suelo.

—Sí, vengo a entregar estas manzanas— dijo mientras dejaba la canasta que traía en el lomo en el suelo, —ustedes deben ser los Ponis que encargaron estas manzanas, ¿verdad?— estaba aliviado de que por fin terminaría con esa tarea del día y podría tomarse el resto del día libre.

—Sí, así es, y han llegado antes de tiempo, genial— dijo el otro Pony contento al ver la mercancía.

—Ya le hemos pagado por adelantado a Applejack, así que esta operación será rápida— dijo sonriendo el otro Pony.

King termino con la venta, los Ponis tomaron las canastas con manzanas y las llevaron a su local, donde las colocaron en el mostrador que tenían al frente del establecimiento. Como había volado más rápido estaba algo más cansado de lo que pensaba, pero aun así tenía energías suficientes como para regresar a Ponyville para tomar su merecido descanso. Al salir de Canterlot, levantó vuelo y se dirigió a su lugar de siempre para descansar, en donde apareció por primera vez, le había tomado cariño, siempre que podía tomaba una nube y dormía sobre el lugar.

Mientras volaba en dirección a Ponyville, en Sweet Apple Acres las Cutie Mark Crusaders tenían otra de sus reuniones en su casa club para decidir cómo conseguirían sus Cutie Marks…

—Se abre la sesión— Apple Bloom estaba presidiendo la sesión en el "lugar para pensar buenas ideas" de la casa club, en el lugar estaban presentes otras dos potrancas, una unicornio de pelaje blanco y una Pegaso de color naranja.

La pequeña potranca unicornio alzó su casco derecho, una clara muestra de que tenía una participación en la sesión que habían organizado para ese día.

— ¿Si Sweetie Belle?— preguntó Apple Bloom señalándola con el casco.

— ¡Deberíamos intentar pescar algo!— Sweetie Belle parecía entusiasmada.

— ¿Pesca?— se preguntó Apple Bloom pensativa.

— ¡Ni de broma, ayer te vi con tu papá en el lago y acabaste hundiendo la canoa con tu magia!— la pequeña Pegaso parecía rejega a la idea propuesta por Sweetie Belle.

—Uh… ¿entonces qué propones Scootaloo?— preguntó algo molesta Sweetie Belle.

—No lo sé— Scootaloo comenzó a rascarse la barbilla, — ¿Qué tal si organizamos un Derby de carreras?— la emoción en la cara de Scootaloo se hizo presente.

—No…— dijo algo triste Apple Bloom, —además de que no somos tan rápidas como tú, no hay suficientes Scooters para todas— agregó al final, las tres potrancas entonces comenzaron a pensar en algo más.

— ¿Qué tal si vendemos limonada?— sugirió Sweetie Belle después de pensarlo un rato.

—Nah— dijeron al unísono Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tal la repostería?, podríamos hornear galletitas— sugirió nuevamente Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa alegre.

—Eso ya lo intenté, y nada— dijo Apple Bloom un poquito desilusionada.

— ¿Estrellas de rock?— preguntó Sweetie Belle inocentemente.

—Ya lo hemos hecho— dijo Scootaloo despreocupada, parecía agobiada.

— ¿Exploración?—

—Repetido— dijeron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Casar mariposas?— Sweetie Belle se mostraba temerosa cada vez que proponía algo.

—No…— al decir esto, los ojos de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo se abrieron de sorpresa, después se giraron para verse la una a la otra, — ¡es buena idea!— dijeron las dos alegres.

— ¡Ay, pues no se me ocurre nada más!— Sweetie Belle se cruzó de cascos molesta, pues creía que sus amigas habían rechazado esa sugerencia también.

—No Sweetie Belle, esa es buena idea, Cutie Marks de mariposa— Apple Bloom estaba emocionada mientras se veía su "costado en blanco" y se imaginaba una bonita Cutie Mark de mariposa.

— ¡Si, podemos salir a divertirnos atrapando mariposas, y sólo necesitamos algunos frascos y redes que podemos hacer nosotras mismas!— Scootaloo también estaba encantada con la idea.

— ¿A si?— se preguntó confundida Sweetie Belle.

—Sí, además en esta temporada hay muchas a las afueras de Ponyville en el sur— al decir esto Apple Bloom se dirigió a la salida de la casa club, — ¡hay que darnos prisa, tenemos mucho que hacer!— y con eso las tres potrancas salieron de la casa club, para preparar todo lo necesario para su cacería de mariposas.

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders tomaron prestados los frascos de la abuela Smith en donde prepara su famosa jalea de Zap—a—Manzanas (Zap Apples), tomaron también unos estambres de la abuela y unas varas que encontraron por ahí, y comenzaron a construir sus redes para mariposas.

Ya muy cerca de Ponyville, King volaba hacía Sweet Apple Acres, pues pensaba que quizá sería buena idea avisar a Applejack que la entrega fue todo un éxito antes de tomar su descanso. Sobrevoló Ponyville hasta que llegó a la granja de la familia Apple, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad aterrizó cerca de la entrada, para su sorpresa seis Ponis acompañadas por un dragón estaban saliendo de Sweet Apple Acres en ese momento, dentro de ese grupo de Ponis estaba Applejack.

—Miren quien viene por ahí— Applejack como siempre con su acento sureño, —pero si es King, ¿Qué tal te fue con lo de la entrega?— las demás Ponis se detuvieron a saludar también.

—Ya está hecho, con algunos problemas en el viaje, pero no te preocupes, los Ponis de Canterlot quedaron muy satisfechos— King estaba relajado, a pesar de que ya había visto a la Pony Pegaso que le dificulto la entrega.

—Que bien, estoy segura de que será un gran negocio— Applejack ahora estaba más tranquila, pues el pedido había sido entregado y eso es lo único que le importaba.

—Hola King— saludo Twilight muy jovial, mientras que Spike sólo saludo meciendo su garra, King correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te va en la granja King?— Pinkie Pie por su parte solo daba saltitos emocionada.

—Bastante bien…— no pudo terminar su comentario porque una Pegaso de crin con los colores del arcoíris saltó al frente enojada.

—Por eso me parecías familiar, pero si eres el nuevo empleado de Applejack— dijo la Pony celeste mientras veía seria a King, — ¿Qué?, ¿ya vas a disculparte?— Rainbow Dash aún estaba molesta por lo de la acrobacia, las demás Ponis y dragón los veían a ambos, confundidos.

(Y dale con lo mismo.)

—Lo siento— dijo a secas, estaba muy serio, así que la disculpa sonó sincera.

— ¿Qué?— Rainbow Dash no se esperaba que se disculpara tan fácilmente, —pues una disculpa no basta— Rainbow Dash se elevó un poco con sus alas y se cruzó de cascos.

—Oye Rainbow, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Twilight antes que las demás, pues ninguna parecía entender lo que pasaba.

—Lo que pasa es que este Pegaso— dijo mientras lo señalaba, —saboteó una de mis más grandes acrobacias, por más que lo intenté no pude conseguir volverla a hacer, si no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino con esas manzanas lo habría logrado— casi daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo pucheros.

—No entiendo, ¿qué hizo King para sabotear tu acrobacia?— Twilight no encontraba relación entre lo que decía Rainbow.

—Choque con él e impidió que acabara mi acrobacia— Rainbow de verdad parecía ofendida.

— ¿Chocaste con él?— preguntó Twilight mientras intentaba pensar como habían ocurrido las cosas.

—Sí, hasta dejo caer las manzanas— Rainbow Dash describió con los cascos el cómo caían las manzanas.

— ¿Qué le paso a las manzanas?— Applejack ahora estaba preocupada, entonces se dirigió con King enojada —me dijiste que las habías entregado— Applejack creía que le había mentido.

—Las entregue, logre recuperarlas ilesas, y llegue a tiempo a Canterlot para su entrega, no te dije esa parte porque no quería que te preocuparas— permanecía calmado, no quería hacer parecer que lo que decía era mentira, además le molestaba que Applejack dudara de sus palabras.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?— preguntó Twilight mientras veía a Rainbow Dash.

—Hoy mismo— Rainbow Dash bajo al suelo y se dirigió con Applejack, —no te preocupes por las manzanas, a pesar de ser un Pony grosero— hizo énfasis en la palabra grasero mientras veía a King, —yo vi como recupero las manzanas y las llevo a Canterlot, lo seguí un rato, ya estaba cerca de la ciudad— el comentario de Rainbow Dash no era para ayudar a King, sino para reconfortar a su amiga.

—Uf, es bueno oír eso— Applejack se acomodó el sombrero, estaba muy aliviada.

—Parece que ya está resuelto— dijo Twilight con una sonrisa radiante, estaba feliz de que aquella situación incómoda haya acabado.

—Tenemos que irnos, estoy ansiosa por probar el té y los pastelillos que preparo Fluttershy— dijo Rarity, quien llevaba una bonita pañoleta azul marino en el cuello y lentes de sol con adornos en los arneses.

Fluttershy estaba apartada, pues aún estaba nerviosa cuando estaba cerca del Pegaso de ojos celestes, ella ya estaba lista para partir en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, lo prometido es deuda amigo, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre— Applejack le dio una "palmada" con el casco a King en el lomo.

—… Está bien, gracias— muy en el interior, estaba un poco molesto con Applejack por no confiar en lo que decía.

Las Ponis se despidieron de King y se dirigieron a la casa de Fluttershy para una fiesta de té que tenían planeada, ahora que King ayudaba en la granja, la familia Apple tenía más tiempo para otras cosas.

(Supongo que pasaré el resto del día en mi lugar de siempre.)

Se disponía a marcharse a su lugar de siempre cuando sintió que algo le tocaba el costado, cuando se giró para revisar pudo ver que era Spike, el dragón morado bebe, asistente de Twilight, según sabía.

— ¿Qué ocurre Spike?— preguntó algo sorprendido, —creí que irías con las demás a la fiesta de té— era de suponerse, pues acompañaba a Twilight siempre, o eso creía él.

—Emm… bueno yo…— Spike parecía algo nervioso, —iba a ir con ellas, pero luego recordé que las fiestas de té son aburridas, las chicas solo hablan de cosas aburridas— parecía tener más confianza en King.

— ¿A sí?— volteó un momento para ver como las Ponis se dirigían a la casa de Fluttershy, — ¿y que harás ahora?— volvió a ver a Spike.

—Bueno, como escuche que tendrás el día libre, creí que sería buena idea pasar algo de tiempo con otro chico como yo, para variar— el pequeño dragón casi siempre pasaba tiempo con Twilight y las demás, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con personas de su mismo género, salvo aquella ocasión que convivió con dragones.

—Uh… claro, pero no pensaba hacer nada en especial, sólo descansar un rato en mi lugar de siempre— no quería decirle que no a Spike, intentó hacer parecer que su día iba a ser aburrido.

—No importa, con charlar me basta— dijo con una sonrisa, —y, ¿Cuál es tu lugar de siempre?— preguntó algo curioso.

—Esta al sur de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree— explicó al pequeño dragón morado, no tenía otra opción, no quería ser grosero.

—Oh vaya, será como un día de campo entonces— estaba emocionado, pues King era de los pocos Ponis macho que conocía.

—Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos?— King comenzó a trotar hacía su lugar de siempre, —vamos— trató de ser amable con Spike, después de todo no le afectaba en nada que lo acompañara en su día libre, aunque sí que fue una sorpresa, que con tan poco de conocerlo ya le tuviera confianza, desde que era humano no era muy bueno con las amistades.

— ¡Claro!— el enérgico dragón lo siguió.

Los dos caminaron por el sendero que conducía de Sweet Apple Acres a Ponyville, al no ser muy bueno con las amistades y por su personalidad fría, sólo avanzaba sin decir ni una sola palabra, no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Al notar que Spike comenzaba a incomodarse un poco por el silencio, decidió sacar un tema de conversación, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Y, ¿desde hace cuánto que conoces a Twilight Sparkle?— preguntó sin mucho interés en realidad.

—Oh, bueno, desde que nací, verás, yo era un pequeño huevo, y Twilight era una potranca muy buena con la magia, sus papás la inscribieron en la escuela de magia para unicornios superdotados de Canterlot, y como prueba de ingreso tenía que abrir un huevo de dragón con su magia, y ese huevo era yo— Spike gesticulaba con su rostro y garras para describir mejor la historia, —con su magia abrió el huevo, y desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos, la Princesa Celestia me encomendó ser el asistente de Twilight, desde entonces la acompaño desde que estuvo en esa escuela de unicornios presumidos— las memorias tenían un efecto nostálgico en él.

La plática de Spike le llamó la atención, nunca se imaginó que esa serie de eventos fuera la razón por la cual Twilight y Spike se conocieran.

—Entonces, ¿tu vivías en Canterlot junto a Twilight Sparkle?— los dos avanzaban por Ponyville ahora, los demás Ponis del pueblo estaban ocupados como siempre con sus labores diarias.

—Sí, pero nos mudamos hace tiempo a Ponyville por solicitud de la Princesa Celestia, ella quería que Twilight investigara lo que es la amistad— admira mucho a Twilight, después de todo es su mejor amiga.

— ¿Es Twilight miembro de la nobleza?— no quería preguntar, pero no se aguantaba la curiosidad, casi siempre que se referían a Twilight, o cuando hablaba con ella, siempre se mencionaba a la Princesa Celestia.

—¿Nobleza?, no que yo sepa, lo que pasa es que Twilight es la protegida de la Princesa Celestia, supongo que eso puede contar como pertenecer a la nobleza— dijo mientras meditaba lo que había dicho.

(Entonces Twilight es más especial de lo que creí, sin duda ella puede ser una gran ayuda.)

—Increíble— ambos atravesaban el bello pueblo de Ponyville, era un día pacífico y relajado como cualquier otro.

—Sí— Spike parecía satisfecho con su pasado, —y… ¿Qué tal tú?— preguntó de forma inesperada.

— ¿Cómo?— no entendía la pregunta de Spike.

—Bueno, casi no sé nada de ti, ¿Cómo son las tierras lejanas?— los dos estaban a punto de salir del pueblo de Ponyville.

—Uh, pues, es desolado y casi no hay Ponis por esos lugares— ya sabía que responder, pues ya había revisado los libros de geografía de la biblioteca de Ponyville demasiadas veces.

—Vaya, debe ser duro vivir por allá, ¿has vivido siempre en las tierras lejanas?—

—Sí, deje todo eso para venir a Ponyville en busca de una mejor vida— sabía que estaba mintiendo, no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía decirle a Spike ni a nadie que él era humano, además de que los Ponis no sabían lo que era un humano.

—Pues Ponyville es muy pacífico y bonito, es un lugar perfecto para vivir— los dos habían salido para ese entonces de Ponyville.

Charlaron un poco más de cosas triviales con las que salía Spike mientras caminaban al lugar de siempre de King, no tardaron mucho en llegar a pesar de que estaban avanzando lento.

Algo lejos de ahí, las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían terminado con las redes de mariposas. Al terminar con ellas se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar que había dicho Apple Bloom en la sesión del día de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, al sur de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree, en esa estación del año aparecían muchas bellas mariposas por ese lugar.

— ¡Seguro que ahora sí que obtenemos nuestras Cutie Marks!— exclamó emocionada Apple Bloom mientras corría con sus amigas.

— ¡Uy, estoy tan emocionada!— Sweetie Belle tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y alegre mientras avanzaba junto a sus amigas.

— ¡Esto va a estar genial!— Scootaloo agitaba sus pequeñas y tiernas alas de la emoción.

Las tres pequeñas potrancas traían cargando consigo cada una alforjas, en donde guardaban los frascos, en su lomo traían una red de mariposas para cada una. En poco tiempo atravesaron Ponyville y llegaron al lugar planeado, tal y como había dicho Apple Bloom, en ese lugar había muchas mariposas de varios colores revoloteando por allí.

—Muy bien chicas, lo primero es dejar los frascos en algún lugar para que no se vayan a romper— dijo Apple Bloom mientras dejaba su alforja cuidadosamente en el suelo, al escucharla, sus amigas también hicieron lo mismo, —saquemos un frasco y destapémoslo primero, cuando hayamos atrapado una mariposa sólo tenemos que dejarla dentro y tapar el frasco— sacó uno de los frascos que traía en la alforja y lo destapó.

— ¡Espera!— dijo Sweetie Belle conmocionada, sus amigas no hicieron más que verla algo confundidas, —si tapas el frasco la mariposa no podrá respirar— dijo preocupada.

—Es verdad— dijo Scootaloo preocupada también, se llevó el casco derecho a la barbilla y sacó la lengüita, trato de pensar en algo.

—Ay no… no se me ocurrió que eso podría pasar— dijo triste Apple Bloom mientras veía a las mariposas revolotear alegremente en los verdes pastizales, y es que la potranca no quería herir a esas pobres mariposas.

—Lo tengo chicas— Scootaloo estaba alegre, pues ya había pensado en algo, captó la atención de sus amigas, —en casa tengo pañuelos y ligas, podemos usarlos para tapar los frascos— comenzó a galopar hacia Ponyville, —en seguida regreso— gritó antes de perderse de vista.

Las dos potrancas se quedaron en el lugar esperando a que su amiga Scootaloo llegara, ellas estaban cerca del lugar de siempre de King, en donde ya se encontraba descansando junto a Spike.

—Por lo menos esto es más divertido que las fiestas de té de las chicas— Spike estaba sentado en el pasto a un lado de King, quien estaba recostado, tratando de recobrar las energías que había perdido por el vuelo a Canterlot.

—Oye Spike, siento mucho no estar haciendo algo interesante, pero estoy muy cansado por el viaje que hice hoy en la mañana a Canterlot, en cuanto recupere algo de energía veremos que hacemos— se sentía mal por Spike, creía que quizá se lo hubiera pasado mejor en la fiesta de té.

—No te preocupes, me lo estoy pasando bien, por lo menos no tengo que escuchar a las chicas hablar de…— tembló un poco, era como si sintiera repelús de sólo pensarlo, —cosas de chicas— dijo algo asqueado al final.

(Ja, ja, ja, tiene la actitud de un pre—púberto.)

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón— dijo riendo levemente mientras estaba recostado boca abajo en el pasto.

—Sí, te lo aseguro, aunque los pastelillos de Fluttershy son en verdad deliciosos, y el té también— dijo mientras recordaba el exquisito aroma del té y los sabrosos pastelillos de fresa y nata de Fluttershy.

Y así era, las Ponis de las que hablaba Spike estaban muy entretenidas con su fiesta de té en casa de Fluttershy, todas sentadas alrededor de una mesita blanca con una sombrilla color crema, disfrutando de los pastelillos y el té.

—Ahh…— Rarity dejo su tasa de té con mucha delicadeza en la mesita, —Fluttershy, amiga, la verdad sí que sabes lo que es una buena taza de té— la unicornio de melena morada se limpió la boca con un pañuelo blanco con mucha clase.

—Umm… gracias— la tímida Pegaso se sentía alagada por el cumplido de su amiga, los animalitos paseaban por ahí, dando una atmosfera más amena.

*Ñam, ñam, ñam*

Por su parte Pinkie Pie devoraba los pastelillos de fresa con nata fresca que había preparado Fluttershy, a pesar de que eran varios comenzaban a agotarse.

—Y tus pastelitos son muy ricos, *ñam*, en serio— Pinkie Pie se sambutía las delicias de fresa como si su estómago no tuviera fondo.

—Sí, debo admitirlo, incluso más que mis Pie's de manzana— Applejack acababa de probar uno, —bueno, no exageremos, digamos que están al mismo nivel— dijo al final.

—Bff… yo sólo vengo a estas aburridas fiestas de té por los pastelitos— dijo Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba un pastelito de la bandeja que había al centro de la mesita, luego notó como Applejack y Rarity la veían molestas, —je, je, y para estar con mis amigas también— dio un bocado al pastelito rosa que tenía en los cascos.

—Lástima que Spike no quiso venir— dijo Twilight Sparkle sonriendo mientras elevaba su taza de té con su magia.

— ¿Por qué Spikey Wikey no nos acompañó esta vez?— preguntó un poco trise la fina unicornio de color blanquecino. Las demás Ponis fijaron sus miradas discretamente en Twilight.

*Sorbo*

—Bueno, antes de salir de Sweet Apple Acres me dijo que quizá sería bueno pasar algo de tiempo con alguien de su género, y pues le dije que estaba bien— Twilight bajo su taza de té con su magia de unicornio.

— ¿Alguien de su género?— preguntó algo confundida Fluttershy, — ¿te refieres a otro dragón?— agregó inmediatamente después de preguntar.

—No, con otro chico, como escuchó que King tendría el día libre se le hizo buena idea convivir un poco con él— a Twilight le llamó la atención una pequeña ardilla que corrió rápidamente hacia el bosque.

— ¿Te refieres al nuevo empleado de Applejack?— preguntó Rarity quien también usaba su magia de unicornio para elevar su taza de té y darle un sorbo.

—Así es— contestó Twilight mientras volvía a enfocarse en la plática que tenía con sus amigas.

—No entiendo porque Spike querría convivir con ese Pony— dijo Rainbow Dash molesta, —a mí no me agrada mucho— tomó un pastelillo y le dio una mordida.

—Es por lo de… *Ñam* la acrobacia, ¿verdad?— preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras veía de reojo a Rainbow a la vez que seguía comiendo.

—Yo aún sigo preocupada por el pedido que le encargue a King hoy en la mañana, espero que de verdad lo haya entregado— Applejack se mostraba un poco desconfiada y preocupada a la vez, —¿Cómo dices que paso todo eso Rainbow?— preguntó la Pony terrestre de sombrero.

—De sólo recordarlo me da mucha rabia— Rainbow Dash se cruzó de cascos.

—Vamos cuenta *ñam, ñam*— Pinkie Pie golpeó la mesa con su casco derecho, haciendo que las tazas de té y los pastelitos saltaran un poco.

—Pinkie Pie— dijo molesta Rarity al ver el acto tan grosero de la Pony rosa, a lo que ella respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

*Suspiro*

—Está bien… como todos los días en los que no tengo que ir a la academia, me encontraba practicando mis rutinas de vuelo al norte de Ponyville, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió, ¡mi acrobacia supermegafantastica!, lo que debía hacer era crear un tornado pequeño, porque crear uno mediano o grande me frenaría mucho, después debía subir a lo más alto y… ¡buum!, Rainplosión Sónica— se emocionó al describir su acrobacia a sus amigas hacía todo tipo de gesticulaciones con los cascos.

—Ajá, ¿puedes pasar a la parte en la que chocas con mis manzanas?— dijo Applejack agobiada.

—Sí, sí, claro… una vez que ideé mi fantástica acrobacia, me dispuse a practicarla, y lo hice, cree el mini tornado, luego subí y me dirigí hacia el tornado a toda velocidad para ejecutar mi Rainplosión Sónica, pero antes de llegar al tornado vi como un Pegaso iba pasando justo por debajo del tornado, si seguía con mi acrobacia los dos nos íbamos a hacer pedazos, así que frené todo lo que pude, pero no lo logré a tiempo, ya había alcanzado mucha velocidad en ese punto, y terminé chocando con ese molesto Pony saboteador— puso sorpresivamente sus cascos delanteros sobre la mesita después de que dijo la última palabra.

—Uh… Rainbow, no suena como si King lo hubiera hecho a propósito— dijo Pinkie Pie un poco consternada después de escuchar la historia de Rainbow.

— ¡Claro que lo hizo a propósito!— dijo molesta.

—Además, ¿Qué le paso al tornado?, si frenaste antes de llegar a él, el tornado te hubiera desviado— dijo Twilight después de pensar un poco, el asunto del tornado y la Rainplosión Sónica le llamo la atención.

— ¿El tornado?— preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida, lo pensó un poco y luego se dio cuenta, —… se… deshizo…— Rainbow Dash estaba sorprendida.

—Vamos chicas, es más que claro que fue un accidente— Rarity se acomodó su estilizada melena con su casco, —porque no dejamos ese tema tan aburrido— Rarity estaba un poco hastiada.

—Bueno… quizá no fue su culpa, pero… después de chocar conmigo se preocupó más por esas manzanas que por pedirme disculpas, je, je, por lo menos pase un buen rato cuando el jardinero Greenhooves le cobró por las manzanas— reía mucho al recordar esa cómica escena que había presenciado.

— ¿Cómo que le cobró por las manzanas?— preguntó Applejack extrañada.

—Si, según recuerdo, traía consigo dos canastas de manzanas, al chocar las dos se le cayeron, voló en picada para atrapar una, y vaya que vuela mal— hizo una pausa para reírse, —la otra canasta cayó en la carreta del jardinero Greenhooves, traía mala hierba que acababa de cortar creo, y si hubieran estado allí se hubieran muerto de la risa… el loco jardinero estaba terco con que no tenía las manzanas, y al final acabó haciendo que tu empleado le comprará los hierbajos a cincuenta Bits para poder entregarle las manzanas— cayó de su silla por reírse demasiado.

Pinkie Pie también reía, pero más que reír por la historia de Rainbow, era porque la risa de su amiga se le había contagiado. Las demás Ponis se veían entre ellas.

—Rainbow, eso es horrible— dijo Twilight molesta.

—Sí, ¿Por qué compró las malas hierbas si solo quería las manzanas?— preguntó Rarity.

Rainbow Dash se levantó del suelo, recogió su silla y volvió a sentarse, tenía lagrimitas en los ojos por tanto reír.

—Ya saben cómo es el señor Greenhooves— dijo mientras ponía cara de tonta y giraba su casco alrededor de su oreja, —después de comprar sus propias manzanas, ese Pegaso partió rumbo a Canterlot, de nuevo sin disculparse—

(King hizo todo lo posible por entregar las manzanas que le encargué, y yo no confié en él…)

Applejack estaba pensativa, las demás Ponis ya habían cambiado de tema, ahora hablaban de todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer Rarity con sus vestuarios para la Gala del Galope que estaba próxima. Momentos después Twilight se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en las nubes, pero de forma discreta se acercó a ella para preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

—Applejack, ¿pasa algo?, has estado muy pensativa— preguntó Twilight en voz baja a la Pony terrestre de ojos verdes.

— ¿Eh?...— Applejack se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de su amiga unicornio.

—Estas muy pensativa amiga— Twilight seguía con su tono de voz bajo, pues no quería que el asunto se hiciera muy grande.

—Oye Twilight, ¿tú crees que me comporte desconfiada con King en Sweet Apple Acres?— preguntó Applejack algo pensativa.

— ¿Cómo?...— Twilight ladeó su cabeza extrañada, — ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó la unicornio de ojos violeta.

—No es por nada— dijo Applejack mientras reía de forma nerviosa, —no te preocupes más por eso— trató de mostrarse menos pensativa, comenzó a participar en la plática de sus demás amigas, al poco tiempo Twilight había olvidado el asunto.

A poca distancia de la casa de campo de Fluttershy, una pequeña Pegaso ya había regresado de su casa y se había reunido con sus otras dos amigas potrancas. Traía consigo una caja de pañuelos y otra de ligas, además de que estaba montada en su Scooter azul y traía puesto su casco.

— ¡Ya llegue amigas!— la pequeña Pegaso bajó rápidamente de su Scooter y mostró a sus amigas la caja de pañuelos y la caja de ligas.

— ¡Genial Scootaloo!— dijo Apple Bloom asombrada.

— ¡Ahora si podremos cazar mariposas!— Sweetie Belle saltaba de la emoción al ver los materiales que su amiga Pegaso había traído.

Scootaloo tomó la caja de pañuelos y la abrió, sacó unos cuantos y les hizo hoyitos con una varita que encontró en el suelo, luego abrió la caja de ligas y sacó otras cuantas.

—Estos agujeros son para que las mariposas puedan respirar, y las ligas son para sostener el pañuelo en el frasco— Scootaloo hizo una muestra de ello tomando un frasco y tapándolo con un pañuelo, después de sujetarlo con la liga.

—Bien chicas— dijo Apple Bloom decidida, — ¡que empiece nuestra cacería de mariposas!— tomó su red con la boca, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo, y las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders se lanzaron entonces a cazar mariposas, para así intentar conseguir sus Cutie Marks.

Los gritos de las niñas se escuchaban a lo lejos, cerca de ellas estaban Spike y King descansando, lograron escucharlas. Antes de que pasara tanto alboroto, los dos estaban contemplando las nubes, King le dijo a Spike que sería buena idea subir a una nube y descansar allí, que él lo llevaba, a lo cual Spike se negó, pues le explicó que sólo los Pegasos eran capaces de caminar en las nubes, entonces los dos decidieron sólo mirar tranquilamente las nubes.

*Suspiro*

—Recostarse y ver las nubes pasar puede ser muy relajante, y además es muy divertido, nunca antes lo había hecho— dijo Spike bastante conforme, estaba recostado en el pasto boca arriba viendo las nubes.

—Vaya que lo es, yo solía pasar así los ratos con mis compañeros de la banda, ellos eran buenos amigos— estaba tan relajado que hasta había olvidado todos sus problemas.

—Espera, ¿una banda?, ¿de música?— preguntó Spike sorprendido.

—Sí, éramos cuatro, Nick, Charly y "Crazy Noodles", guitarrista, vocalista y baterista, yo tocaba el bajo— sólo veía pasar las nubes, no se había dado cuenta de que Spike tenía cara de curiosidad.

— ¡¿Tocabas en una banda?! ¡Pero que genial!— dijo Spike muy sorprendido, y es que a él le gustaba mucho la música, y la idea de una banda era lo más genial para él.

(¿En qué estoy pensando?, nadie puede saber cosas de mi pasado… será mejor cambiar de tema.)

Se dio cuenta de que estaba soltando sopa de más, y es que no quería decir cosas de su pasado como humano, ya que podría causar inconsistencias, para él era mejor no arriesgarse. Por suerte las potrancas estaban haciendo mucho ruido en su caza de mariposas.

— ¿Mmm?— se paró de golpe, simulando estar sorprendido, — ¿ya escuchaste Spike?, parece que alguien anda por ahí— dijo mientras revisaba con la vista los alrededores.

—Oh, si desde hace un momento ya que esas niñas tienen un alboroto— Spike ya sabía quién hacia ese alboroto y de dónde provenía.

— ¿Las conoces?— preguntó King, ya se había dado cuenta de dónde provenía el ruido.

—Sí, se hacen llamar las Cutie Mark Crusaders, son tres potrancas, la hermana de Applejack, Apple Bloom, la hermana de Rarity, Sweetie Belle, y una Pony Pegaso llamada Scootaloo— Spike usaba sus garras para contarlas mientras las iba nombrando.

— ¿Cutie Mark Crusaders?— preguntó sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de la organización o lo que sea que fueran esas tres potrancas.

—Según sé, le pusieron ese nombre a su club porque están en búsqueda de sus Cutie Marks, ninguna de las tres tiene una todavía— Spike sentía algo de lastima por las tres potrancas.

(Cutie Marks… leí sobre eso, son marcas de talentos especiales que aparecen en los costados de los Ponis.)

King se vio su costado, su Cutie Mark estaba ahí, ya la había visto antes, pero no le encontraba forma, era una especie de rombo hueco con lados azules, y según sabía las Cutie Marks representaban algo en lo que los Ponis eran buenos, había visto la de Applejack, eran tres manzanas, eso debía ser porque ella las cosechaba.

(¿Qué simbolizará mi marca?... será mejor cambiar de tema.)

Y así lo hizo, habló de lo primero que se le ocurrió, y Spike cayó fácilmente en eso, ya que le siguió la plática.

Para esos momentos las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían capturado algunas mariposas ya, pero no aparecían sus ansiadas Cutie Marks, aun así seguían con su cacería de mariposas, y ponían más empeño en ello. Para su sorpresa una rara mariposa color esmeralda apareció revoloteando por ahí, su color era muy bello y asemejaba la piedra preciosa del mismo color, Sweetie Belle fue quien la vio primero y alertó a sus amigas de su hallazgo, pero al intentar atraparla con la red, la pequeña y hermosa mariposa huyó al bosque Everfree. Inconsciente del peligro del bosque Everfree en ese momento por la euforia de capturar una mariposa tan bella, Sweetie Belle se lanzó sin pensarlo detrás de ella, adentrándose en el bosque Everfree.

— ¡Espera Sweetie Belle!— gritó Apple Bloom preocupada al ver que su amiga entraba a ese temible lugar.

—Oh no, ¡rápido Apple Bloom, tenemos que ir por ella!— Scootaloo dejó su red de mariposas al instante y galopó detrás de Sweetie Belle sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Ay, ay, ¿Qué hago?— Apple Bloom estaba nerviosa, pero al final decidió ir tras Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, las tres potrancas habían entrado al horrible y tenebroso bosque Everfree.

La potranca unicornio corría por el bosque tratando de capturar aquella hermosa mariposa, era seguro que si la atrapaba obtendría una Cutie Mark por cacería de mariposas, o eso pensaba ella. Detrás de Sweetie Belle galopaban a toda prisa sus amigas para traerla de vuelta. Después de correr unos momentos, Sweetie Belle logró atrapar la mariposa esmeralda con su red.

— ¡Por fin!— dijo triunfante la unicornio de crin bicolor de tonos violetas, —ahora ya debo tener mi Cutie Mark— pero la desilusión se hizo presente de forma rápida al voltear a ver su costado que aún estaba en blanco.

De pronto las ramas de los arboles crujieron de forma anormal, ya era muy tarde cuando la pequeña unicornio se había dado cuenta de que estaba internada en ese feo bosque que su hermana mayor tanto le decía que no debía entrar. Para su alivio sus dos amigas dieron con ella rápidamente, pues la habían seguido todo el camino.

— ¡Sweetie Belle!— Scootaloo gritó el nombre de su amiga para que esta la escuchará y no se moviera de su lugar.

— ¿Chicas?— preguntó temerosa la pobre Sweetie Belle.

— ¡Quédate donde estas, vamos por ti!— dijo Apple Bloom, quien galopaba junto a Scootaloo.

La unicornio blanquecina hizo caso a sus amigas, y las espero hasta que estas llegaron a donde estaba ella.

— ¿Por qué corriste así?— preguntó Scootaloo algo molesta.

—Miren— dijo inocentemente Sweetie Belle mientras les mostraba su red de mariposas, —atrape una mariposa esmeralda—

—Uh… si, pero sabes que no debemos entrar a este bosque— dijo Apple Bloom, quien no podía ocultar su asombro al ver la bonita mariposa que había conseguido atrapar Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo se acercó para ver a la bonita mariposa. Las tres potrancas contemplaron un rato a la mariposa esmeralda, por eso no se habían dado cuenta de que algo merodeaba por el bosque, fue hasta que escucharon que las ramas se rompían que lo notaron.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— dijo Scootaloo alerta mientras vigilaba los alrededores, las otras dos Ponis se abrazaron del miedo.

*Relincho*

Al escuchar el relinchido Scootaloo dio un salto por la sorpresa, las otras dos comenzaron a temblar y a voltear a todas partes buscando la fuente de tan horrible sonido.

Súbitamente los arboles a lo lejos comenzaron a caer, era el sonido de árboles siendo destrozados, se escuchaba la madera siendo despedazada, y un escalofriante galope, las aves y animales huían del lugar.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí!— Scootaloo jaló a sus amigas para hacerlas espabilar y comenzar a correr, pero ya era tarde, esa cosa, lo que fuera, ya estaba muy cerca de ellas.

Las tres potrancas comenzaron a galopar hacia la salida del bosque Everfree lo más rápido que pudieron, pero fueron alcanzadas por un enorme caballo negro de aspecto fantasmal, en lugar de melena tenía una candente llamarada de fuego intenso, y sus ojos eran rojos como dos rubíes. A cada galope que el caballo daba, dejaba hendiduras en la tierra, de las que salía vapor, de su hocico también salía vapor, era un monstruo en verdad horrible, e iba detrás de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, quienes gritaban lo más fuerte que podían.

A lo lejos, Spike y King pudieron escuchar los gritos de las pequeñas, de inmediato supieron que algo andaba mal.

*Relincho*

King supo que aquellas potrancas de verdad estaban en grave peligro cuando escuchó un horrible relincho que provenía del bosque Everfree. Ese relincho lo había escuchado antes, algo le decía que era un monstruo peligroso.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**CAPITULO SIETE**

—_Las pesadillas existen en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, se alimentan de nuestros sentimientos negativos y crecen de forma descomunal, para cuando te das cuenta, la pesadilla ya te habrá engullido—_

—Uu-u-u… ¿Qué ha sido ese horrible sonido?— preguntó Spike muy atemorizado al escuchar el terrible relincho que provenía del bosque Everfree, temblaba todito, y King lo notó.

(Es el mismo relincho que escuche el otro día…)

King abrió los ojos de par en par atónito y muy preocupado, pues las pequeñas potrancas gritaban a más no poder. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo actuó.

—¡Rápido Spike, ve por ayuda, yo iré a ver qué ocurre!— levantó vuelo rápidamente y se dirigió al Everfree, ese relincho en especial hacía que el cuero se le estremeciera por alguna razón.

—¡Espera!— dijo Spike tarde, pues King ya se había ido, —¡ay no, ay no, ¿y ahora qué hago?!— daba vueltas como loco, —¡eso, ir por ayuda, las chicas están en casa de Fluttershy!— salió disparado hacia la casa de campo de Fluttershy, sabía que estaba cerca del bosque Everfree.

King voló muy rápido, lo más rápido que había volado nunca desde que era un Pegaso, sobrevoló el bosque Everfree para localizar a las niñas, de inmediato pudo ver como los árboles de una zona del bosque caían, algo los estaba derribando, supo que allí era donde estaban las niñas, sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Voló directamente hacía la zona de los árboles caídos.

Las tres potrancas corrían lo más rápido que podían, esa bestia no se detenía por nada, perseguía implacable a las tres indefensas Ponis con la intensión de aplastarlas con sus enormes y llameantes cascos.

—¡Ayuda!— gritaba Apple Bloom asustada mientras huía con sus amigas de aquel horrible caballo.

De pronto Sweetie Belle tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y cayó al suelo, la pobre unicornio se había lastimado su pata delantera, y para colmo había quedado atrapada en la raíz. El enorme y monstruoso caballo se acercó lentamente hasta ella, con una mirada que reflejaba el mismísimo infierno.

—¡Auxiliooo!— gritaba la unicornio de ojos verdes con mucho miedo.

—¡Sweetie Belle!— Scootaloo vio que su amiga estaba en grave peligro y regreso de inmediato, la pobre Apple Bloom sólo vio como le pasó por un lado en sentido contrario al que galopaban.

—¡Chicas!— Apple Bloom se detuvo y se giró para ver lo que ocurría, la imagen era aterradora, Scootaloo estaba frente a Sweetie Belle protegiéndola del caballo infernal, agitaba sus alitas en un intento de intimidación, en realidad era una reacción instintiva para ahuyentar a su agresor.

El caballo sombra relinchó de una forma espeluznante a la vez que se levantaba en sus patas traseras y movía como loco sus patas delanteras, se estaba preparando para aplastar a las Ponis con sus enormes cascos llameantes, Scootaloo no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos.

King vio lo que ocurría mientras planeaba rápidamente hacia el lugar, atravesó las copas de los arboles desde el cielo a toda velocidad, y justo cuando el caballo sombra se disponía a aplastar a las pequeñas, lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer, pues el monstruo sólo se apoyaba con sus patas traseras al momento del impacto.

*Plum*

Ambos, el caballo sombra y King se desplomaron en el suelo. Quedo un poco aturdido después del golpazo que se dio con el caballo monstruo, mientras que el caballo se retorcía en el suelo para volver a ponerse de pie, bufaba como loco.

—¿Qué pasó?— Scootaloo escuchó como el caballo sombra había caído al suelo, luego vio al Pegaso blanquecino detrás del monstruo intentado ponerse de pie.

—¡Rápido tenemos que irnos!— Apple Bloom se acercó inmediatamente a Sweetie Belle para intentar ayudarla.

Pero antes de que las Ponis pudieran hacer algo el caballo sombra ya estaba listo para volver a arremeter contra ellas. Se preparaba para cargar contra las Ponis, al bufar lanzaba chorros de vapor por las hornillas.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?, corran maldición!— antes de que el caballo sombra se lanzará contra las Cutie Mark Crusaders, King se lanzó al cuello de la bestia, sosteniéndolo con sus cascos, la crin llameante del monstruo lo quemaba lentamente.

El caballo comenzó a zangolotearse tal cual bestia indomable, tratando de sacudirse al Pegaso, quien pasara lo que pasara no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, trataba de ganar tiempo para que las Ponis huyeran.

Durante esos momentos de gran tensión, el joven dragón Spike llegó a la casa de Fluttershy, en donde las Ponis aún tomaban el té. El pobre llegó muy agitado, no podía hablar bien.

—¿Spike?— se preguntó Twilight al ver a su asistente dragón aparecer de repente en la fiesta de té de Fluttershy.

—¡Rápido… el bosque Everfree… monstruo…!— no sabía cómo decirlo lo más rápido posible, además le faltaba aliento para pedir ayuda.

—Wow, cálmate pequeñín, toma un poco de aire primero— dijo Applejack al ver que Spike podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—No hay tiempo para eso…— dijo Spike inflando su pecho lo más que podía para poder conseguir todo el oxígeno posible.

—¿Qué pasa Spike?— Twilight estaba seria, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders están en peligro!— dijo Spike alarmado, al escucharlo las demás Ponis se asustaron también, en especial Applejack y Rarity.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!— Rarity se paró de su silla muy alterada, —¡¿Qué pasa con Sweetie Belle, donde esta?!— se acercó mucho a Spike, buscaba respuestas desesperada.

—¡¿Apple Bloom también?!— Applejack hizo exactamente lo mismo que Rarity.

—¡Están en el bosque Everfree, al sur de Ponyville!— inmediatamente después de decir eso, Applejack y Rarity salieron disparadas hacia el bosque Everfree.

—¿Qué ocurrió Spike?— preguntó Twilight tratando de mantener la calma.

—King y yo estábamos cerca del bosque, ellas estaban jugando allí, y de pronto escuchamos sus gritos y un horrible relincho provenir del bosque Everfree, King fue a ver qué ocurría y yo vine por ayuda— estaba muy asustado, al verlo así Twilight supo que lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo era grave.

—Chicas, tenemos que ir a ver cuanto antes— Twilight estaba muy seria, después de decir eso galopó hacia el Everfree del sur de Ponyville.

—Ay… pero yo…— Fluttershy temblaba de miedo.

—¡Vamos Fluttershy, no hay tiempo que perder!— Rainbow Dash levantó vuelo directo hacia el lugar que describía Spike.

—Uy… parece muy grave, ¡vamos Fluttershy, tenemos que irnos ya!— Pinkie Pie dejo de comer los deliciosos pastelillos que había preparado Fluttershy para la fiesta de té.

—Pero… yo… tengo miedo— se escondió debajo de la mesita.

—Aww… Fluttershy, tenemos que ir, son nuestras amigas, y sus pequeñas hermanitas— ese comentario dio justo en el blanco, hizo sentir mal a Fluttershy.

—… Tienes razón, tenemos que… *glup* ir…— salió de debajo de la mesita.

Pinkie Pie galopó en dirección al lugar señalado por Spike, con él en su espalda, mientras que Fluttershy levantó vuelo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree King aún seguía sosteniendo a la bestia para dar oportunidad a las niñas de escapar, pero no conseguían liberar a Sweetie Belle de la raíz, y es que los cascos les temblaban mucho por el miedo.

—Amigas… váyanse… déjenme aquí…— Sweetie Belle tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No, nunca te dejaríamos aquí!— dijo Scootaloo frustrada por no poder quitar esa estúpida raíz de la pata de Sweetie Belle.

—Sweetie Belle— Apple Bloom vigilaba que la bestia no se acercara mientras ayudaba a Scootaloo a liberar a Sweetie Belle de la raíz.

El caballo monstruo ya había quemado mucho a King, ya no resistiría el sostenerlo por mucho tiempo más. El caballo se movió de una forma muy feroz, librándose por fin de él, lanzándolo directo a un árbol, quedó muy mal después del golpe con el árbol, se había fracturado las dos alas. No podía levantarse, además de las alas, se había fracturado una que otra costilla por el impacto.

—¡King!— gritó Apple Bloom al ver que el caballo sombra se acercaba lentamente hacía él para darle un pisotón con sus patas delanteras.

(Je… espero… por lo menos que al morir… pueda regresar…)

Mantuvo una sonrisa retadora en todo momento a pesar de estar en esas condiciones. Scootaloo pudo liberar a Sweetie Belle de la raíz y le avisó a Apple Bloom.

—¡Apple Bloom, tenemos que salir de aquí, Sweetie Belle ya está libre!— se preparó para salir de allí, pero Sweetie Belle se quejaba de su pata, y no podía avanzar ni un centímetro.

—¡No puedo dejar a King aquí!— Apple Bloom se negó a irse, —¡váyanse ustedes!— pensaba en ir por él, pero era inútil ya que aunque consiguiera llegar allí no podría ni siquiera cargarlo.

—¡Grr!— Scootaloo apretaba los dientes mientras veía lo que ocurría.

El caballo ya estaba muy cerca de King, pero antes de dar el pisotón mortal el caballo comenzó a resplandecer de color verde de una forma intermitente.

—_King…—_

(Esa… voz…)

—_No puedes morir aquí, levántate, si mueres desaparecerás para siempre, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda retener a este monstruo—_

(No puedo… apenas y puedo mantenerme consciente…)

—_Si no lo haces, las niñas sufrirán el mismo destino que tú—_

El sólo pensar que las pobres potrancas podían resultar heridas lo atormentaba enormemente. Tomó todas las fuerzas que pudo e intentó levantarse, pero sus graves lesiones lo hacían muy difícil.

—_Necesito canalizar mi hechizo a través de ti para destruir a ese monstruo—_

Al intentar levantarse sintió un enorme subidón de energía, a pesar de eso el dolor aún seguía presente y se acentuaba más conforme trataba de levantarse.

—¡Grraah!— se levantó rápidamente, al ver al caballo monstruoso frente a él paralizado se lanzó contra él para golpearlo con sus cascos delanteros. Vio como sus cascos brillaron color verde por un momento cuando golpeó al caballo sombra directo en el pecho, después de atacar, perdió toda su fuerza y volvió a caer al suelo.

Las tres potrancas habían visto todo, después del golpe que le dio al caballo sombra, este cayó al suelo, el monstruoso caballo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras se desvanecía, hasta que pasados unos segundos el monstruoso caballo negro había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Lo mató?— se preguntó atónita Scootaloo al ver semejante cosa, y es que ninguna de las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders se esperaba lo que acababa de pasar.

—Iré a ver como esta King, quédate aquí con Sweetie Belle— Apple Bloom estaba preocupada por él, ya que después de golpear al caballo monstruo cayó al suelo y desde entonces no respondía, su amiga Scootaloo sólo asintió con la cabeza, aún estaba impactada por lo que había visto.

La pequeña potrilla se acercó preocupada, el Pegaso blanco no se movía para nada, el temor se hacía presente en la cara de la joven Pony.

—¿King?— lo movió con su casco, pero no hubo respuesta, —vamos, levántate… ¿sí?— sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos conforme movía al Pegaso para que despertara sin respuesta.

—¿A-Apple Bloom?— preguntó nerviosa Scootaloo, se temía lo peor.

La pobre Sweetie Belle no sabía ni que decir, lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para ella, el ver a un Pony muerto era un trauma que ningún potro o potranca debía vivir.

—¿N-No estará m-muerto… verdad?— Scootaloo estaba pálida del miedo, las lágrimas de su amiga Apple Bloom se deshacían al tocar el suelo del bosque.

—_Aun no puedes partir de este mundo—_

El Pegaso de ojos celestes aún seguía con vida, pero estaba muy débil, súbitamente sintió como todos sus músculos y huesos se contrajeron. Abrió los ojos de pronto a la vez que daba una enorme bocanada de aire, por un momento tuvo un pequeño destello fugaz de color verde en sus ojos.

—¡King!— dijo Apple Bloom sorprendida al ver que había despertado.

( ¡¿Qué paso?!)

El Pegaso seguía en el suelo pero había algo diferente en su condición, y es que ya no sentía nada de dolor ni en sus alas ni en sus costados, estaba tan sorprendido que olvido por completo que aún seguía en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó la potranca terrestre mientras inclinaba su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

—Apple Bloom…— veía sorprendido con los ojos abiertos de par en par a la pequeña Pony, —estoy bien— dijo al recobrar un poco más el sentido.

—No respondías… y de verdad nos asustamos mucho…— Apple Bloom estaba feliz, tenía lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, giró un poco la cabeza hacía atrás para ver sus alas, las cuales había extendido, sorprendentemente estaban bien ahora. No soportó ver a Apple Bloom llorar, por lo que de inmediato le dio una cálida sonrisa a la vez que le quitaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus cascos.

—Tu… nos salvaste… derrotaste a ese horrible monstruo— dijo Scootaloo con los ojos vidriosos.

—¡Buaaaa!— Sweetie Belle se soltó a llorar a mares, aún no podía caminar porque tenía una patita herida por la caída que tuvo al huir del monstruo.

—Vamos, no lloren— dijo King sereno, vio a Apple Bloom y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, quería ver como estaba Sweetie Belle.

Se acercó a Sweetie Belle, en una de sus patas tenía un abultamiento rojo por el golpe que se había dado al caer.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no es seguro— dijo serio mientras veía más de cerca la herida de la Pony.

—No puedo creer lo que hiciste, en verdad derrotaste a ese monstruo— Scootaloo estaba admirada.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó a Scootaloo.

—¿Yo?... si estoy bien, no me paso nada— dijo Scootaloo nerviosa.

—Ayúdenme a subir a la Pony herida a mi lomo, la sacaré de aquí—

Las Ponis cargaron con cuidado a la pequeña unicornio, y la subieron al lomo de King, quien usó sus alas para que pudiera recostarse mejor.

—Vamos— dijo mientras sonreía para reconfortar a las Ponis.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida del bosque Everfree.

( ¿Qué fue todo eso?... la voz que me habló en ese momento… la he escuchado antes… pero no logro recordarlo. )

Al salir del bosque Everfree, los Ponis que habían sido atacados por el monstruo vieron como Rainbow Dash volaba hacia ellos, era la primera Pony en llegar al bosque Everfree, la parte localizada al sur de Ponyville, justo detrás de ella, a lo lejos se podían ver a Applejack y Rarity galopar a toda prisa hacia el lugar.

—¡Oigan!— aterrizó barriéndose frente a King y las Cutie Mark Crusaders, —¿están bien?— preguntó al ver a las potrancas, pero luego vio a Sweetie Belle sobre King, —¿Qué paso?— preguntó preocupada.

—¡Un monstruo horrible nos atacó en el bosque Everfree!— dijo Scootaloo mientras extendía sus patas delanteras y ponía cara de asombro.

—¡¿Un monstruo?!— vio molesta en dirección al bosque Everfree, —¡¿Dónde está ahora?!— preguntó valientemente.

—¡King lo venció, fue increíble!— dijo Scootaloo mientras lo señalaba admirada, Rainbow Dash lo veía incrédula.

—¡Fue horrible, pensé que nos iba lastimar!— dijo Sweetie Belle al borde del llanto.

—¡Hey, ¿está todo en orden?!— Applejack acababa de llegar al lugar, estaba muy preocupada, —¡Apple Bloom, hermanita!, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— estaba muy preocupada, al ver a su hermana menor se lanzó directo a abrazarla.

—Estoy bien hermana— dijo mientras era abrazada por su hermana mayor.

—¡Por Celestia, Sweetie Belle cariño!— Rarity se acercó a King, quien aún cargaba a la pobre unicornio herida, —¡¿Qué te paso hermanita?!— preguntó llorando a mares.

—¡Hermana!— a la pobre Sweetie Belle le dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar al ver a su hermana mayor, lo único que quería era abrazarla, pero por el estado de su pata era imposible.

—¡¿Estas bien?!— preguntó llorando bastante al ver la pata herida de su pequeña hermanita, —¡¿estas herida?!— estaba muerta de la preocupación, casi se desmayaba.

—Umm… sería bueno llevarla a un médico— King dijo esto algo inseguro, no quería alterar más a Rarity.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?!— preguntó a King de una forma algo acosadora, —¡contéstame!— estaba desesperada, ver a su hermanita herida la ponía así.

King vio a la unicornio de melena morada muy de cerca, pues ella estaba muy cerca de él sin darse cuenta, frente a frente, nariz a nariz.

Las demás Ponis ya estaban ahí, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Spike, pero no decían nada porque estaban viendo como Rarity se peleaba con King, o eso parecía para ellas.

—¡Hermana, él nos salvó de ese horrible monstruo!— dijo Sweetie Belle molesta al ver que se hermana se portaba de forma grosera.

—¿Horrible monstruo?— se preguntó Rarity sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

—¡Si, un horrible y gigante caballo negro con crin de fuego y espantosos ojos rojos!— Scootaloo describió al monstruo de forma muy explícita, de sólo recordar a esa feroz bestia, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle comenzaron a temblar.

—Calma terroncito, ya estas a salvo, y estoy aquí para protegerte— Applejack abrazó a su hermana menor de forma muy tierna y cariñosa para reconfortarla.

—Sweetie Belle… ya estoy aquí, no tengas miedo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase— Rarity se acercó a su hermanita y mejilla con mejilla trato de reconfortar a su hermana menor.

—Si… fue horrible…— Scootaloo se sentía algo sola, le hacía falta alguien que la reconfortara como a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie Belle. Sin embargo Rainbow Dash se acercó a la pequeña, después de todo es su hermana mayor adoptiva.

—Emm, ¿sabes que yo tampoco voy a dejar que te pase nada, verdad?— dijo Rainbow Dash desviando la mirada y ruborizada mientras acercaba algo brusco, pero a su manera, con su casco a la pequeña Pegaso naranja.

—Rainbow— Scootaloo no se pudo contener y le dio un gran abrazo a su hermana adoptiva, quien correspondió alborotando un poco la melena de su hermanita adoptiva.

—Me alegra ver que todas están bien— dijo Twilight muy aliviada y feliz.

—Disculpa— dijo King tratando de no interrumpir el tierno momento de las hermanas unicornio, —pero hay que llevar a la pequeña con un médico para que la revise— Rarity se separó de su hermanita y se limpió los ojos llorosos con sus cascos.

—Gracias— dijo Rarity de forma inesperada.

—… Claro— King estaba algo sorprendido, no conocía bien a la noble unicornio que tenía en frente.

—No sé cómo podría agradecértelo— Rarity actuaba de una forma un poco dramática, —¿podrías dejar que sea yo quien lleve a mi hermanita?, necesito estar cerca de ella— asintió con la cabeza, y de forma muy cuidadosa pasó a la pequeña unicornio que tenía en su lomo al lomo de la yegua.

—Ay… me duele— Sweetie Belle se quejaba de su patita, pues en la parte de la rodilla tenía un pequeño abultamiento rojo claro, que no era más que una hinchazón por el golpe que se dio al tropezar.

Apple Bloom se acercó a King preocupada, —¿King?, ese caballo te arrojó contra ese árbol muy fuerte, ¿estás bien?— preguntó un poco angustiada.

(Eso es cierto, pero parece que estoy bien… puedo mover mis alas y ya no me duelen los costados. )

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— asintió con la cabeza.

—King— Applejack estaba detrás de Apple Bloom, —yo también te doy las gracias por haber ayudado a mi pequeña hermana… y, también te pido disculpas por no haberte tenido confianza…— le sonrió decidida, —de ahora en adelante no dudaré de lo que me digas— se acomodó el sombrero.

—Applejack— estaba sorprendido, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz.

Twilight se acercó a King para preguntar qué fue lo que pasó con exactitud, pero sus amigas le preguntaron si no iría al hospital para acompañar a Rarity, no pudo negarse.

—¿Iras al hospital también?— preguntó la unicornio color lavanda al ver que sus amigas partían hacia el hospital.

—No lo sé— dijo el Pegaso con un semblante serio mientras veía partir a las Ponis hacía el hospital.

—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas— Twilight también estaba seria, quería que fuera al hospital para preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, y enviar un reporte a la Princesa Celestia.

—Claro— creía que quizá Twilight pensaba mal de él, así que no se resistió.

Los dos Ponis caminaron hasta alcanzar a las demás. Fluttershy no se separaba de su amiga Rarity, trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, ya que estaba muy afligida por su hermana. Mientras caminaban, Twilight veía de reojo a King, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar alguna pregunta, y así fue.

—Necesito que me digas que fue exactamente lo que pasó— dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de él viendo en todo momento hacía el frente, lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo, pues no quería que sus amigas escucharan.

—Ese relincho que escuchamos Spike y yo, ya lo había escuchado días antes— estaba muy serio también, al escucharlo, Twilight se sorprendió un poco, pero dejo que continuara, —cuando lo escuché por primera vez vi a los animales del bosque Everfree huir, así que fui a revisar ese bosque, y fue cuando lo sentí, ese monstruo relinchaba y pasaba entre los árboles, en ese momento no lo vi bien y creí que solo era el viento, pero algo que me decía que había algo más en ese lugar— cerró los ojos por unos momentos, —había grandes destrozos en el bosque, y huecos en el suelo que humeaban, poco tiempo después me encontré con una extraña cebra— al decir esto Twilight no pudo evitar decir el nombre de la cebra, "Zecora". Se sorprendió de que la unicornio color lavanda supiera el nombre de esa enigmática cebra, —esa cebra había escuchado algo también, y había ido a revisar, pero ninguno de los dos encontramos nada— hizo una pausa para empezar a contar lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

—¿Un relincho?... no he leído nada sobre monstruos que hagan eso, más que los Wendigos, pero a este monstruo lo describían como un ser de fuego, y los Wendigos son de hielo— intentó recordar si algún libro de la biblioteca contenía información acerca de un caballo monstruo de fuego, pero no había nada.

—El día de hoy, Spike y yo estábamos cerca del bosque Everfree descansando un poco, escuchamos a las niñas gritar, los gritos provenían del bosque, así que le pedí a Spike que buscara ayuda, mientras iba a revisar el bosque— veía a las tres potrancas mientras hablaba, —fue cuando vi a ese monstruo intentar aplastar con sus patas a las tres pequeñas, tuve que embestir contra él para evitarlo, los dos caímos al suelo, pero por alguna razón las niñas no huían, era porque la pequeña unicornio se había lastimado una pata, el caballo negro se levantó para volver a atacar a las Ponis— frunció el ceño por la rabia que sintió en ese momento al ver a ese monstruo tratar de dañar a unas pequeñas, —te seré sincero, pensé que esa cosa nos iba matar, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente era ganar un poco de tiempo para que las Ponis pudieran correr, así que salté directo al cuello de ese monstruo— se revisó el pecho, esperaba ver marcas de quemaduras, pero no había nada, —la crin de fuego de ese caballo me quemaba, y se movía como un loco para deshacerse de mí, hasta que me arrojó a un árbol…— se detuvo en este punto, se pensó si decirle a Twilight lo de aquella voz que escuchó, algo le decía que debía guardar el secreto.

—¿No estás herido?— preguntó preocupada mientras lo revisaba desde lejos en búsqueda de algún signo que delatara fracturas o quemaduras.

—… No— negó con la cabeza, —después de eso sólo recuerdo que el caballo se desvaneció— inclinó la cabeza para que Twilight no lo viera a los ojos.

—Te debiste de haber golpeado muy fuerte… ¿seguro que estas bien?— pensaba que en cuanto llegara a la biblioteca investigaría sobre ese misterioso caballo negro de fuego.

—No pasa nada—

El ocaso se hizo presente, las seis Ponis y sus hermanas estaban en el hospital de Ponyville, el doctor atendía a Sweetie Belle, revisaba su pata herida, pero al intentar examinarla la pequeña unicornio armaba un tremendo alboroto, incluso llego a patear un par de veces al pobre doctor.

—Doctor, ¿mi hermana va a estar bien?— Rarity seguía un poco dramática.

—Sí, sólo es una pequeña lesión, aplicando un des inflamatorio y unas cuantas vendas se pondrá bien rápidamente— dijo el doctor mientras tomaba notas en una tabla y una hoja de papel.

—¡Gracias al cielo, Sweetie Belle, estarás bien!— abrazó a su hermanita con mucho entusiasmo.

—Uy… Rarity— la pobre unicornio no podía hacer más que aguantar los estrujones de su hermana mayor.

—Rarity, ¿necesitas algo?, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor— preguntó la tímida Fluttershy al ver que su amiga actuaba de forma dramática.

—Ay amiga, gracias de verdad, pero estaremos bien, no te preocupes— había recobrado su gracia al hablar, el ver que su amiga se preocupaba por ella le ayudó mucho.

En ese momento, Scootaloo les describía muy admirada lo que había ocurrido en el bosque a las demás Ponis, les contaba cómo había visto a King derrotar a ese horrible monstruo, primero había comenzado a contarle la historia a Rainbow Dash, pero Pinkie Pie se interesó por la historia, así como Applejack y Twilight.

—¿Viste como King le dio el golpe final a ese monstruo?— preguntó Twilight sorprendida y curiosa, ya tenía más información, se giró para hablar con King, quien estaba justo detrás de ella, escuchando todo lo que la potranca de melena violeta decía, —¿no recuerdas eso?—

—… No— se giró para no verla a los ojos, y es que cuando era humano alguien le había dicho que cuando mentía se notaba rápidamente con sólo ver sus ojos.

—¿Seguro?— ladeó la cabeza algo extrañada al ver al Pegaso con una actitud algo rara.

—Sí, en ese momento no podía pensar, debí haber actuado por instinto— volvió a inventar otra historia.

El doctor había terminado de atender a Sweetie Belle, por lo que la dio de alta de inmediato, ahora la potranca tenía vendajes en su pata lastimada, podía andar, pero cojeaba.

—Recuerda pequeñita, debes guardar reposo por lo menos dos días para sanar correctamente— el doctor le regaló un dulce a Sweetie Belle y se dirigió con su hermana mayor, —cuide bien de ella por favor, no permita que se esfuerce mucho— recomendó mientras revisaba su tabla con anotaciones.

—Claro que si doctor, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita— veía como su hermanita trataba de caminar hasta donde estaban las demás Ponis, cojeaba bastante, por lo que Fluttershy la ayudó de inmediato.

Una vez atendidas, todas las Ponis salieron del hospital, ya había anochecido por completo, cada una se despidió y se dirigió a casa, Applejack se fue junto a su hermana menor. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo se fueron juntas, pero Scootaloo no se fue sin antes despedirse de King, a quien ahora le tenía cierta admiración.

—Disculpa— antes de irse Rarity se acercó a King.

—¿Si?— estaba algo extrañado, creía que ella ya se había ido.

—Ejem, lo que has hecho hoy por mi hermana y sus amigas… debo pagártelo de alguna manera— no podía quedarse de cascos cruzados, sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto, —¡y se dé algo que sería perfecto!— dijo para después sonreír emocionada.

No sabía que decir, él no quería que le dieran nada a cambio, salvo que fuera comida, no quería parecer grosero al rechazar la proposición de la unicornio, así que permaneció serio y callado para que Rarity continuara.

—La Gran Gala del Galope será en unos días, si piensas ir, podría confeccionarte un bonito traje para que vayas a la gala— ya visualizaba su diseño mientras lo veía.

—¿Qué es la Gran Gala del Galope?— preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba que era una especie de evento, pero quería saber los detalles.

—Oh, es verdad, eres nuevo por aquí, verás, la Gran Gala del Galope es una celebración que se lleva a cabo en el castillo de Canterlot. Si te dan un boleto para asistir, tendrás un bonito traje para lucir, ¿Qué te parece?— se emocionaba cada vez más, era raro que diseñara para corceles, pero al verlo e imaginarse el traje y los cambios que le haría no podía evitarlo.

—Eh… bueno, en realidad— fue interrumpido por Rarity, estaba decidida a hacer el traje, y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.

—¡Sólo imagina, uff, ya no puedo esperar, te espero mañana por la tarde en mi boutique!— se dio media vuelta, —no llegues tarde — dijo esto último con un tono melódico antes de partir.

Rarity se llevó a su hermanita, y pocos pasos después la subió a su lomo. No le quedaba de otra, no quería hacer sentir mal a la elegante unicornio, así que después de salir de trabajar de Sweet Apple Acres iría a verla.

—Umm… disculpa— Fluttershy había estado esperando para hablar con King desde que salieron del hospital, pero temblaba de nervios, —¿tú puedes comunicarte con los animales verdad?— tenía los ojos cerrados, creía que la estaba escuchando, pero por el flojo tono de voz con el que hablaba, apenas y se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando. Twilight también estaba en el lugar, así que se acercó a King para decirle algo antes de irse junto a Spike.

—King, ¿crees que ese monstruo vuelva a aparecer?— preguntó Twilight seria.

(La voz… que me ayudó en ese momento, dijo que el hechizo era para destruir al monstruo, así que no volverá a aparecer. )

—No lo creo, según contó la pequeña Scootaloo el monstruo se desintegró— en realidad no había visto eso, ya que cayó al suelo semiconsciente después de golpear al monstruo, se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó de Scootaloo.

—Es cierto— dijo Twilight pensativa, —aun así, enviaré un informe a la Princesa Celestia— pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, —Spike, debemos irnos—

*Bostezo*

—Sí, ya tengo mucho sueño— Spike se frotaba los ojos para quitarse un poco lo somnoliento.

—Hasta luego King, si ocurre algo, no dudes en contármelo— Twilight se retiró junto a Spike.

Se disponía a irse también, pero había olvidado por completo que Fluttershy estaba ahí, ella no destacaba mucho debido a su timidez. Pero justo antes de irse King giró la cabeza, sintió que alguien lo observaba, y no era otra más que Fluttershy, quien estaba indecisa si en volver a tratar de hablar con él o no.

—Buenas noches— dijo con una expresión reservada, pues aún seguía prejuzgando de mala manera a la pobre Pegaso.

—… ¡Espera!— Fluttershy dio un pequeño gritito, que alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de King. Estaba cansada de hablar tan bajo y que la ignoraran.

Se giró por completo, estaba un poco sorprendido, pues esa Pony que creía tímida había hecho algo que no se esperaba, sin embargo seguía con su misma apatía. Sólo se quedó parado allí sin decir nada, esperó a que ella hablara.

Fluttershy reunió valor, y con decisión se acercó para preguntarle la duda que había tenido desde hacía ya algunos días, pero que por timidez nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. Pero al trotar hacía adelante, la pobre tropezó y cayó al suelo, ese acontecimiento dreno toda su decisión, ahora estaba a punto de llorar.

*Suspiro*

King sintió mucha desesperación al ver a aquella Pony, cualquier otro se habría reído, pues la caída fue en exceso cómica, pero no le parecía para nada gracioso sólo acercó a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—No te burles de mí…— dijo de forma tímida al borde de las lágrimas y a punto de salir corriendo del lugar.

—No lo haré— contestó serio, se notaba en él un cierto aire de molestia. Aun así se acercó más para ofrecer su casco derecho en señal de ayuda, —déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie—

Abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba sorprendida de que no se burlara de ella, de forma casi instintiva alzó un poco su casco derecho, King la tomó del casco y la ayudó a pararse.

—¿No te lastimaste?— sólo preguntaba para no parecer grosero.

—No…, estoy bien… gracias— retiró su casco rápidamente del casco del corcel, estaba muy avergonzada.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente, esperaba a que ella fuera la primera en decir algo, ella buscaba el valor para hacer su pregunta, que aunque no era nada del otro mundo, le era muy difícil hacerlo.

(Debe querer algo…)

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó aparentando estar preocupado.

—… Bueno… es sólo que…— dirigía la mirada hacía el suelo, —quería saber… ¿cuándo descubriste que puedes hablar con los animales?— ahora dirigía su mirada hacía King, recordaba como ella había descubierto tan peculiar habilidad, así como la aparición de su Cutie Mark.

—¿Uh?...— no entendía muy bien la pregunta, ya que él creía que todos los Ponis eran capaces de comunicarse con los animales.

( ¿Tanto para eso?)

—Sólo… si no te molesta contármelo…— dijo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

—Creí que todos los Ponis eran capaces de hablar con los animales— parecía desconcertado, en ese momento no se le había ocurrido que esa era una habilidad única.

—Oh, no, no, bueno… si ese es tu talento especial, entonces podrás hacerlo, pero comúnmente los Ponis no pueden hacer eso…— trató de ver la Cutie Mark de King de forma disimulada.

(Eso debe ser entonces mi talento especial, hablar con los animales. )

Le echó un vistazo a su Cutie Mark, era algo extraña, pero en ese momento pensó que quizá ese era su talento especial simbolizado por su Cutie Mark. Luego de ver su Cutie Mark por un momento, trató de ver la Cutie Mark de Fluttershy, eran tres mariposas rosas.

—Y, ¿tú cuando descubriste que podías hablar con los animales?— preguntó sin dejar de ver la Cutie Mark de Fluttershy, lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

—Umm… bueno, fue cuando era apenas una potranca… yo solía vivir en Cloudsdale, e incluso iba a la escuela de Pegasos, pero nunca fui buena para el vuelo, así que un buen día caí de Cloudsdale, pero unas bonitas mariposas me atraparon antes de caer al suelo… al ver las criaturas que habitaban aquí abajo, me encariñé mucho con ellas, y descubrí que podía comunicarme con todas ellas— ahora estaba menos nerviosa después de contar su historia.

(Es verdad, según se, los Pegasos habitualmente viven en Cloudsdale, pero hay excepciones. )

—Por eso tienes como Cutie Mark mariposas…— dijo sorprendido.

—Sí…— Fluttershy inclinó la cabeza confundida, aún no le encontraba forma a la Cutie Mark de King, —tu Cutie Mark… es algo extraña…— inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras se tapó la boca con los cascos, creía que había dicho algo grosero.

—Sí… es cierto, al principio no sabía que era…— dijo pensativo.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabías cual era tu talento especial?— preguntó muy asombrada.

—No lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora gracias a ti me he dado cuenta— dijo sonriendo.

Sonrío alegremente, ya no estaba tan nerviosa como al principio. La noche se cernía sobre Ponyville, ya era algo tarde.

—Fue un gusto platicar contigo Fluttershy— aún no le agradaba mucho la tímida Pegaso.

—Sí— estaba muy alegre, —deberíamos charlar otro día, pero más temprano— dijo mientras veía el cielo nocturno.

King asintió con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa se despidió de Fluttershy, cada uno de los Ponis se dirigió a casa, en realidad él se fue a buscar una nube para dormir en ella.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**CAPITULO OCHO**

Era ya muy temprano en Equestria, la Princesa Celestia había hecho su labor, y el sol se mostraba sobre todo el reino, algunos Ponis madrugadores en Ponyville estaban ya trabajando para ganar el pan de cada día, y no es que en el reino gobernado bajo el mando de la Princesa Celestia hubiera decadencia o pobreza, de hecho era un reino muy próspero, muy pocos Ponis sabían lo que era la carencia y la necesidad, en realidad los Ponis hacían su trabajo con tanta devoción porque ese era su destino, era lo que hacían, y les encantaba hacerlo.

A las afueras de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree había una nube flotando solitaria, era la única por esos lugares. La noche anterior King había buscado una nube para dormir, cuando la encontró la llevo a su lugar de siempre y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo lo que había ocurrido ese día por la tarde lo tenía en vela, no pudo ser capaz de conciliar el sueño por más de tres horas, se atosigaba tratando de recordar en donde había escuchado antes esa voz del bosque, y es que ahora que había pensado en ello, la primera vez que oyó al monstruo en el bosque también escucho esa misma voz.

(¿Por qué no logro recordar de quien era esa voz?... sé que la he escuchado antes, cuando era humano, es un presentimiento que no me puedo quitar de encima. Lo que ahora sé, es que quien sea la dueña de esa voz, me ha salvado la vida…)

Estaba recostado sobre la nube, veía con una mirada vacía hacia el cielo de la mañana que aún era algo oscuro, faltaban aun un par de horas para ir a trabajar a Sweet Apple Acres, pero el Pegaso no podía conciliar el sueño, así que permaneció despierto meditando.

Muy lejos de ahí, en los desiertos del sur, el sol ya azotaba con mucha fuerza. Las áridas arenas del lugar, por increíble que sonara, albergaban vida de muy variados tipos, pero quien parecía tener el dominio del lugar era la especie menos sospechada, ya que su número rebasaba y por mucho al de las demás especies de animales, pequeños roedores peluditos llamados Hámster, gobernaban aquellos desiertos gracias a su superioridad en número y a sus bastos complejos de túneles subterráneos, incluso sus depredadores naturales no eran rivales para ellos.

Sin embargo ese día todo eso iba a cambiar, los Hámsters se verían obligados a abandonar su territorio. Esa misma mañana en el desierto el ambiente había estado muy calmado, los animales estaban ausentes, los Hámsters trabajan como todos los días para buscar comida y almacenarla en sus bodegas subterráneas, pero algo inesperado pasó, los túneles subterráneos que abarcaban una gran extensión del desierto, comenzaron a inundarse de forma inexplicable, los Hámsters hicieron todo lo que pudieron para salvarse, pues son vulnerables al agua en exceso, la fuente de la inundación era desconocida para ellos, tuvieron que evacuar sus túneles. Desde una vista aérea se podía apreciar como una gran masa peluda comenzaba a formarse en la superficie del árido desierto, eran los Hámsters quienes se reunían para repeler a sus depredadores naturales, sin la protección de sus túneles, era solo cuestión de tiempo el que fueran comidos por éstos, por eso los líderes de los roedores tomaron la decisión de abandonar el desierto y buscar otro lugar para vivir, la enorme congregación de Hámsters dejó atrás el enorme desierto del sur, y se dirigió al norte, directo al bosque Everfree.

Mientras tanto, King ya se encontraba trabajando en Sweet Apple Acres, durante ese día debía arar los campos para sembrar semillas de manzanos, Big Macintosh le ayudaría con ello, o más bien King le ayudaría a Big Macintosh, ya que en lo que Big Macintosh araba cien metros, King era capaz de arar tan solo diez.

—Buff…— King estaba sudando mucho, y sacaba la lengua cada vez que tiraba de la yunta, ese no era trabajo para un Pegaso, pero aun así se esforzaba mucho.

Aunque no lo pareciera, la ayuda de King agilizaba el trabajo un poco, pues hacia que Big Macintosh no se cansara tanto he hiciera más rápido su parte, terminando de alguna manera más rápido todo el trabajo. Después de horas arando el suelo para sembrar los manzanos, King terminó en el suelo jadeando, Big Macintosh se acercó al Pegaso.

*Jadeo*

—… ¿No te has cansado?...— preguntó mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Nope— contestó mientras se quitaba la yunta, pues el trabajo por ese día estaba terminado.

—Je… por lo menos… ya hemos terminado— había recobrado el aliento y se había puesto de pie para quitarse la yunta.

—Sip— era un Pony de pocas palabras.

King se despidió de Big Macintosh, pues tenía cosas que hacer, y como había sudado mucho debía darse otro baño. Antes de irse, pasó a avisar a Applejack que ya se iba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de Fluttershy, animales nerviosos huían lejos de la casa de la Pegaso amante de los animales, pues algo pasaba a las afueras del bosque Everfree en donde todos ellos vivían.

—Muy bien pequeño Ángel, ya he terminado de preparar tu ensalada favorita… ahora ya puedes comer— dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá de su sala con un tazón lleno de lechuga y zanahorias, el cual llevaba con mucho cuidado sobre su cabeza.

El conejo Ángel estaba impaciente, estaba cruzado de patas y movía su pata peludita molesto, Fluttershy se acercó a él para dejarle el tazón en el sofá, pero Ángel se lo arrebato de la cabeza, el pequeño conejo comenzó a inspeccionar el tazón para checar que esté tuviera solamente las hojas de lechuga y las zanahorias de mejor calidad, una vez que quedo convencido de que así era, el pequeño conejo comenzó a saltar hacía la salida de la casa.

—Oh… pequeño Ángel, sería mejor si comieras aquí dentro— dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida.

Ángel se detuvo al escuchar a Fluttershy, y se giró muy molesto, sólo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando la solicitud de Fluttershy, para después seguir su camino hacia el exterior y poder disfrutar de su tan añorada ensalada.

—… Bueno, pero recuerda regresar el tazón en una sola pieza— Ángel salió de la casa sin escuchar a Fluttershy, en anteriores ocasiones el travieso conejo ya había roto un montón de tazones por comer fuera de casa.

Ángel saltaba con su tazón en el patio trasero de la casa, estaba tan distraído con su tazón repleto de comida que no se dio cuenta de que los demás animales no estaban en sus respectivas casas, el pequeño conejito saltó hasta la roca en la que acostumbraba comer sus verduras favoritas, puso el tazón encima sin mucho cuidado y después salto él. Tomó una zanahoria para darle un bocado, cuando escuchó como unas hierbas detrás de él se sacudieron, se sorprendió, dejo de comer su deliciosa zanahoria para ver hacía atrás de él, las hierbas habían dejado de moverse. Inclinó la cabeza confundido, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dispuso a seguir comiendo de su deliciosa ensalada, pero súbitamente una bola de pelos salto sobre el tazón, arrebatándoselo de las patas, parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, luego dirigió su mirada hacía el frente, una especie de rata pequeña estaba ruyendo su comida, al verla comer su ensalada se enojó mucho, saltó de la roca para intentar recuperar su tazón, pero fue asaltado por más de esas ratas peluditas.

— ¿Ángel?...— momentos después, Fluttershy salió de casa, debía alimentar a los animales, y de paso aprovechaba para echar un ojo a su traviesa mascota, sabía en donde acostumbraba comer, pero al ver que el tazón estaba tirado en el suelo frente a la roca se molestó un poco.

(Ángel… no deberías ser tan desconsiderado…)

Se acercó al tazón y lo recogió con sus dientes para después ponerlo en su lomo, luego dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar para ver si encontraba a su mascota, pero nada, de hecho el lugar estaba desierto, ninguno de los animales a los que acostumbraba alimentar estaba allí, lo que le pareció muy extraño.

—…Umm, ¿hola?...— estaba temblorosa, ninguno de sus animales estaba en el lugar, por lo que comenzó a retroceder asustada.

De pronto escuchó que las hierbas cercanas al bosque Everfree se movían. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se echó a correr sin dudarlo hacía el interior de su casa, dejando caer el tazón al suelo, en cuanto llegó al interior de su casa cerró la puerta rápidamente, se quedó detrás de ella temblando, no saldría por nada del mundo.

Desde el bosque Everfree comenzaron a salir muchos Hámsters, pasando a un lado de la casa de Fluttershy, todos estaban rumbo a la población que estaba al norte, Ponyville, pero no pudieron evitar darse cuenta que a los alrededores de la casa de campo por la que pasaban olía a comida, a mucha comida, los Hámsters se detuvieron y comenzaron a inspeccionar la casa, justo en el sótano de la misma es donde Fluttershy guardaba las reservas de comida para sus animales, por lo que los Hámsters sin pensárselo dos veces irrumpieron en el sótano para hurtar toda la comida, que a pesar de ser mucha, no era suficiente para la enorme población de roedores. Al final de saquear la casa de Fluttershy se dirigieron de nuevo al bosque, para almacenar la comida que acababan de robar.

Mientras tanto, King se dirigía a la Boutique de Rarity, pues ella lo había invitado a que se pasara por ahí después de trabajar, pensaba agradecerle por lo que hizo por su hermana menor el día anterior.

(De todas formas hoy no tengo mucho que hacer…)

— ¡Oh!, llegas justo a tiempo , pasa vamos— Rarity tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras invitaba a King a pasar a la Boutique de la cual era propietaria.

—Gracias— saludó con una sonrisa, mientras entraba a la Boutique, dentro del lugar había maniquíes con forma de Ponis, había estantes con telas de varios colores así como cofres con joyas.

(Debe tener mucho trabajo)

Veía los trabajos sin terminar y los conceptos de arte plasmados en planos sobre una mesa de trabajo, todos ellos estaban diseñados de forma especial para Ponis, y la gran mayoría, por no decir que todos eran para yeguas, vestidos de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores adornaban a los maniquíes del lugar.

—Pasa por aquí querido, para hacer tu traje, primero debo tomar algunas medidas— se acercó a un pequeño banquito de madera que tenía frente a un gran espejo, con su magia trajo unas gafas rojas y unas cintas de medición, se colocó las gafas y comenzó a ver las cintas de medición.

King se acercó al lugar que Rarity le había señalado, Rarity le hizo una seña para que subiera al banquito de madera. Una vez arriba del banquito de madera, comenzó a pasar la cinta métrica por sus, y por diversas partes, inclusive por la base de las alas del equino volador.

—Mmm…, ajá— estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo de medición, — ¡ya está!, perfecto — retiró las cintas de medición con su magia, la llevo a su lugar y trajo otras diferentes, —puedes bajar de ahí, será mejor que esperes un poco, no tardare mucho— le sonreía a King mientras se dirigía a su mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?— preguntó mientras bajaba del pequeño banco de madera.

—Oh, no querido, pero gracias por preguntar, sólo ponte cómodo, te llamaré en unos minutos—

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana menor?— preguntó mientras veía a Rarity acercar con su magia una caja con diferentes lápices de colores.

—Está en casa de mis padres, quisiera que estuviera conmigo, pero el día de hoy tengo montañas de trabajo— dio un gran suspiro después de decir eso, luego su expresión cambio drásticamente a una de felicidad —tengo que terminar unos diseños para Hoity Toity, basados en el ambiente urbano, piensa vender mis diseños en Manehattan, ¡que emoción!— a pesar de que estaba conversando, la concentración que tenía en ese momento era muy alta.

King no dijo nada más y busco un sitio donde sentarse, cerca del espejo había un sofá morado con cojines de color lavanda, se sentó en él, estaba muy cómodo, y extrañamente estaba perfumado, quizá era porque Rarity solía sentarse en él, y había impregnado al mueble con su fragancia, sólo podía comparar esa fragancia con el perfume de Chanel que alguna vez compró para alguien especial.

Rarity traía con su magia a su mesa de trabajo diferentes pliegues de tela negra, blanca y roja, además de pequeños broches dorados, con unas tijeras cortaba la tela, y con una máquina de coser realizaba la confección de su diseño mientras tarareaba, King la observaba desde el sofá, esa unicornio parecía muy feliz con lo que hacía. Al cabo de unos momentos levantó con su magia un diseño de traje negro con camisa blanca y un moño rojo, estaba muy satisfecha con su trabajo.

— ¡Muy bien!, querido, ¿puedes pasar una vez más frente al espejo?, hay unos detalles que aun debo afinar— tomó con su magia el traje que había diseñado y se dirigió al lugar en donde le había tomado las medidas.

Por su parte, King hizo lo que le fue solicitado, de nuevo se subió al banquito de madera, Rarity le indicó que se diera vuelta hacía el espejo, ese espejo era muy grande, podía verse a sí mismo de cuerpo completo, desde que había llegado a Ponyville no había tenido oportunidad de verse de esa manera, a pesar de que ya tenía bastante tiempo con esa forma, aún le parecía algo extraño verse como un Pegaso.

—Aquí vamos — separó las piezas del traje, primero colocó la camisa en el dorso de King y la abrochó con su magia, se acercó a él y con sus cascos comenzó a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa, luego le colocó el traje y al final el moño, haciendo el nudo ella misma con su magia.

(¿Para que necesitaría un Pony un traje de gala como este?)

Se veía al espejo algo confundido, la imagen de un Pegaso con traje negro no le era muy común, era algo extraño para él.

—Ajá, sólo tenemos que dar unos toques por aquí, y… aquí— usaba su magia para acomodar ciertos detalles del traje, usaba agujas para perfeccionar ciertos detalles, como las mancuernillas de la camisa, y los botones dorados del traje, —ya casi está listo—

Cuando terminó se alejó un poco para verlo mejor, inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, buscaba más detalles que perfeccionar, pero todo en su traje estaba listo ya, sólo había algo que le faltaba.

—Umm… ¿te parecería bien si le diera un estilo más formal a tu melena?— al decir esto Rarity parecía preocupada, como si el hecho de decir eso fuera a ofender a King.

—Eh… claro, no veo el problema— se veía al espejo, su melena estaba alborotada, en forma de pelo pincho, cuando era humano solía usar ese peinado.

— ¡Muy bien!, confía en mí— trajo unos cepillos y peines con su magia que tenía guardados en una cómoda cerca de su mesa de trabajo, —veamos, no te muevas— comenzó a peinarlo con los cepillos y peines.

(Auch…)

Cada vez que Rarity pasaba el peine por la melena de King, no podía evitar deshacer nudos de cabellos, provocando que soltara lagrimitas por el dolor, después de unos minutos había terminado.

Llevó los cepillos y peines a su lugar con su magia, luego observó al corcel blanco que tenía frente a ella, —ya está— dijo mientras veía asombrada su trabajo, parecía un Pony distinto.

(No está nada mal, después de todo es mi trabajo… espera… se me ocurre algo)

Rarity veía a King con una sonrisa, era obvio que estaba pensando en algo, pero él no se dio cuenta, mientras se observaba en el espejo, no parecía importarle su nuevo cambio de "look", aunque prefería su melena despeinada justo como la tenía antes.

(Umm… que tal si él fuera mi acompañante en la gala del galope, seguro que luciría bastante, y además…)

Rarity comenzó a imaginarse que estaba en la gala del galope con un hermoso vestido acompañada de King, los Ponis que los veían pasar se quedaban asombrados y murmuraban cosas entre ellos, Rarity caminaba orgullosa entre la multitud del castillo al lado de él, la yegua echó un vistazo rápido hacia la mesa de la realeza, en ella estaban la princesa Celestia, Luna y el príncipe Blueblood. Rarity le dirigió una mirada jactanciosa al príncipe Blueblood, quien se molestó mucho, Rarity y King estaban bailando en el salón central con todas las miradas de los Ponis sobre ellos, hasta que el príncipe Blueblood se acercó a Rarity.

"Hermosa Rarity, ¿pudiera concederme esta pieza por favor?" el príncipe Blueblood extendió su casco con mucha gallardía.

Rarity observaba al príncipe Blueblood de forma petulante, "ahora estoy ocupada".

"Entonces podría concederme la siguiente pieza" dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa mata corazones.

"Mmm… déjame pensarlo…" simuló estar pensativa mientras bailaba con King, "no estoy interesada" dijo con un tono un poco vanidoso.

La quijada del príncipe Blueblood tocó suelo, no podía creer que acabara de ser rechazado.

—Eso te enseñará a ser caballeroso con las damas, patán— reía mucho mientras cubría su boca con su casco.

— ¿Patán?— preguntó King confundido mientras veía con la cabeza inclinada a Rarity.

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, estaba bastante nerviosa, dejo de reírse de inmediato.

—Ejem… lo siento, estaba… umm… divagando— reía de forma nerviosa ante la mirada confusa de King, —bueno… y, ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó tratando de entrar en otro tema de conversación.

Dejo de verla y comenzó a verse en el enorme espejo que tenía enfrente, la imagen del Pegaso con traje y con un peinado refinado le era indiferente, honestamente no era algo que preocupara mucho.

—Gracias, me gusta mucho— dijo tratando de parecer agradecido.

—Oh, ¡qué bueno que te guste!— se cubrió la boca mientras reía, —ahora… si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por delante— se giró para ver a sus maniquíes, pero en verdad tenía otra cosa en mente, y era comenzar a preparar su vestido para la gala del galope, además de enviar una carta a la princesa Celestia haciendo una solicitud especial.

En ese momento y de forma repentina alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de la Boutique con más fuerza de la necesaria, Rarity y King se vieron el uno al otro sorprendidos, fuera lo que fuera debía ser importante. Rarity se quitó las gafas con ayuda de su magia y las puso en su mesa de trabajo, para después dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

—¡Rarity!— Twilight Sparkle era quien llamaba a la puerta de esa manera tan brusca, parecía algo agitada, Rarity se sorprendió, pensaba que sería más bien propio de Applejack o Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Pero qué ocurre cariño?, ¿todo está bien?— preguntó bastante preocupada, detrás de Twilight estaba Spike, quien vigilaba los alrededores, era como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¡¿No esta Fluttershy contigo?!— preguntó Twilight poniendo su casco derecho al frente bastante preocupada.

—No, ¿Qué ocurre con Fluttershy?— preguntó sin entender para nada porque tanto alboroto.

— ¡La necesitamos, y rápido, ya hemos ido a su casa pero no está allí!— Twilight se giró rápidamente, era como si estuviera nerviosa porque algo se acercaba.

—Twilight, tranquilízate, me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿puedes decirme que ocurre, para que necesitan a Fluttershy?— preguntó mientras intentaba ver a Twilight a los ojos, pero ésta estaba más interesada en ver por los alrededores junto a Spike.

— ¡Es terrible, unas ratitas pequeñitas y adorables están saqueando Ponyville!— se giró para ver a Rarity, quien al escuchar la noticia se puso muy nerviosa, —¡es por eso que necesitamos a Fluttershy, quizá ella pueda hacer algo al respecto, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack están tratando de controlar a esos roedores, pero son muchísimos, nunca había visto a esas cosas, es peor que aquella vez de los Parasprites!—

— ¡Oh cielos, debemos encontrar a Fluttershy de inmediato!— salió de la Boutique junto a Twilight, pero al dar unos pocos pasos sintieron una especie de temblor.

King salió de la Boutique también, notó como las pequeñas piedritas del suelo se sacudían, parecía un terremoto, pero no era tan potente, era solamente una ligera agitación del suelo, viendo hacía el frente pudo ver como una nube de polvo se levantaba a lo lejos, algo se acercaba hacía ellos.

—Oh, oh— Twilight tragó saliva mientras veía la nube de polvo cada vez más próxima.

— ¡Twilight aquí vienen!— dijo Spike mientras se preparaba para correr.

(¿Pero que pasa aquí?)

— ¿Q-Que hacemos Twilight?— preguntó Rarity temblorosa mientras retrocedía de forma inconsciente.

— ¡Correr!— gritó Twilight para después echarse a correr, Spike y Rarity la siguieron, King se quedó parado unos momentos sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando la nube de polvo que tenía enfrente se acercó más pudo ver como un montón de bolas peludas se acercaban, cargando muchas cosas con ellos, sillas, mesas, carrosas, costales, y demás, no pudo hacer nada más que correr en la misma dirección que Twilight y compañía.

— ¡Twilight, ¿ya han ido a la casa de campo de Fluttershy?!— preguntó Rarity mientras corría detrás de ella.

— ¡Si, pero parecía que no estaba en casa, además no tuvimos mucho tiempo para cerciorarnos, pues esas cosas aparecieron y empezaron a perseguirnos!— galopaba lo más rápido que podía.

— ¡Debe estar en su casa, escondida, estoy segura!— Rarity conocía muy bien a Fluttershy, estaba convencida de lo que acababa de decir.

—Deberíamos volver… e intentarlo otra vez…— decía exhausto Spike mientras trataba de mantener el paso de las Unicornios.

—Es buena idea, quizá las ratitas ya no estén ahí, vamos— dijo Twilight decidida mientras cambiaba de dirección y se metía en unos arbustos, Rarity y Spike la siguieron.

King no pudo ver hacía donde se dirigieron las Ponis y el dragón, de pronto habían desaparecido, detrás de él aún estaban esas ratas corriendo a toda marcha, ¿pero que eran?, no sabía de qué estaba huyendo. Se detuvo y dio un mejor vistazo a sus perseguidores, eran pequeños roedores peludos, supo de inmediato que eran, eran, ¿Hámsters?

(¿Pero qué?... esto es ridículo)

Se quedó quieto para hacer frente a los Hámsters, quienes se acercaban cada vez más, una vez que los tuvo frente a él extendió sus alas para intentar intimidarlos, pero no funcionó, sólo lo rodearon, no parecía importarles que él estuviera ahí, una vez que todos los Hámsters lo habían pasado de largo, se volteó para verlos, confundido sacudió la cabeza.

(¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?)

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de Fluttershy, Rarity tocaba la puerta de madera de la casa, pero nadie respondía, Twilight y Spike estaban detrás de ella, vigilando que ninguna de esas bolas peludas estuviera cerca.

— ¡Vamos Fluttershy, abre, sé que estás ahí dentro!— gritaba Rarity mientras tocaba la puerta con su casco.

En efecto, Fluttershy estaba dentro de la casa, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para salir de la seguridad de su escondite, desde que escuchó que la tierra se estremecía por el paso de los Hámsters cerca de su casa, no había querido salir de ahí, sin embargo se sentía muy mal por ignorar a su amiga Rarity, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su error, tomó todo el valor que pudo y se acercó para abrir la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Fluttershy, me alegra tanto que estés bien!— abrazó a su amiga de melena rosa, Twilight y Spike se sentían muy aliviados.

—Lo siento… es que tenía tanto miedo que…— dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Fluttershy, necesitamos tu ayuda— dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a la Pegaso, —un montón de ratoncitos está saqueando Ponyville, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash intentaron detenerlos pero fue inútil— estaba muy preocupada por la situación.

—Ay… que mal… ¿Cómo son estos ratoncitos?— preguntó preocupada por sus amigas.

—Son muy pequeños, esponjosos y adorables, Rainbow Dash intentó echarlos a patadas de Ponyville, pero son tan adorables…— Spike divagaba mientras recordaba a los pequeños ratones ladrones.

—Applejack y Pinkie intentaron arrearlos fuera de Ponyville, pero fue inútil, por más que se esforzaban los pequeños ratones no las seguían— explicó Twilight pareciendo muy sorprendida.

—Nunca había escuchado nada acerca de ratones así, será mejor que vayamos a Ponyville, tenemos que hacer algo— estaba decidida, después de todo se trataba de animales, y ella era experta en animales, además no se trataba de un monstruo horrible o un dragón.

En Ponyville los Hámsters seguían asaltando los comercios y las casas, los Ponis eran incapaces de hacer algo, sólo podían quedarse parados en el lugar, viendo como los roedores se llevaban sus pertenencias y mercancías, para ser tan pequeños eran muy fuertes.

— ¡Ya basta, ya me tienen harta!— dijo Rainbow Dash mientras veía como los Hámsters corrían por todo Ponyville con las pertenencias de los Ponis.

— ¡No Rainbow!, ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó Pinkie Pie preocupada mientras cargaba en sus cascos a dos tiernos y adorables Hámsters que estaban comiendo galletitas.

—Lo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio— Rainbow Dash tomó vuelo y se dirigió hacía un contenedor de agua de madera, con cuidado vertió el agua en el suelo, y una vez que el contenedor estaba vacío lo tomó con sus cascos, y con mucho esfuerzo lo cargó, luego se dirigió hacía un grupo de Hámsters que intentaban roer el ayuntamiento. Rainbow Dash les dejo caer el contenedor de madera, atrapándolos dentro, — ¡ja!, ¡ahí tienen ratas molestas!— dijo cruzándose de cascos satisfecha.

Pero de un extremo del contenedor comenzaron a salir astillas de madera, y un sonido como de serrucho se hizo presente, al poco tiempo los Hámsters ya habían hecho un agujero con sus dientes en el contenedor los suficientemente grande como para salir todos. Rainbow Dash se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que las ratas habían escapado.

—Emm… chicas, creo que tengo un problema…—

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash vieron juntas como un montón de Hámsters cargaban a Applejack y a Winona, quienes hacía unos momentos intentaban arrearlos fuera de Ponyville, ahora estaban siendo abducidas por los roedores.

— ¡Oigan, ¿A dónde creen que llevan a Applejack?!— preguntó Rainbow Dash sorprendida al ver que como su amiga y su mascota eran secuestradas.

— ¡Uy, uy, yo también quiero dar un paseo!— Pinkie Pie dejó a los Hámsters que tenía en sus cascos y se acercó rápidamente hacía el grupo de Hámsters que tenían cautiva a Applejack y a Winona.

— ¡Por la cadera de mi abuela Pinkie Pie, esto no es un juego!— decía Applejack mientras estaba siendo cargada de espaldas por los roedores.

—Aww… no es justo— dijo Pinkie Pie triste mientras veía que Applejack se llevaba toda la diversión.

— ¡A un lado!— Rainbow voló hasta su amiga y la tomó de los cascos, Applejack aprovechó para tomar a Winona con sus patas traseras. Rainbow Dash dejo a Applejack y a Winona en un lugar apartado de los Hámsters.

—Gracias Rainbow— dijo Applejack mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con su casco, — ¿Cómo vamos a detener a esta plaga?—

—Solamente Fluttershy podría hacer algo— se notaba impaciente, — ¡ya ha tardado bastante en traerla!— vociferó molesta al ver a los roedores pululando por el lugar, y llevándose cosas que no les pertenecían.

— ¡Applejack!— dijo alguien con una voz masculina que estaba detrás de la Ponis, al girarse para ver quién era, se sorprendieron mucho por ver a un Pegaso con traje de gala.

— ¿Eh?— Applejack pestañeo un par de veces confundida, — ¿King?, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó mientras los Hámsters hacían un desastre en Ponyville.

—Hace unos momentos vi a Twilight y a Spike, junto a Rarity se dirigieron a buscar a su amiga Fluttershy— dijo mientras se acercaba a las Ponis.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, espero que no tarden demasiado, o estas ratas van a llevarse a todo Ponyville a su madriguera— dijo mientras veía como los Hámsters seguían robando las casas y los comercios de Ponyville.

— ¿Para qué necesitan a Fluttershy?, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer para detener a los Hámsters por nuestra cuenta?— preguntó concernido por la situación del pueblo de los Ponis.

—La necesitamos porque ella es buena con los animales— dijo Rainbow Dash mientras veía a King con los ojos ceñidos, — ¿Por qué estas vestido así, vas a entregar la orden de la mesa cinco o algo así?—

—Oh, esto, bueno es un traje de Rarity… ya saben, por lo de ayer— dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Chicas!— gritó Twilight mientras se acercaba a sus amigas junto a Spike, Rarity y Fluttershy, —por fin ya está aquí— dijo mientras intentaba tomar aliento para recuperarse de la galopada.

—Pero… ¿Qué son?... son…— Fluttershy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, se acercó rápidamente a dos Hámsters que se encontraban comiendo galletitas sosteniéndolas con sus patitas y royéndolas lentamente con sus dientecitos de forma encantadora, —son… ¡Adorables!— tomó a los Hámsters con sus cascos cuidadosamente, los dos seguían disfrutando de sus galletitas mientras Fluttershy los sostenía delante de ella para observarlos mejor.

— ¡Fluttershy, no son adorables, se están robando todo de Ponyville!— dijo Rainbow molesta mientras extendía sus patas delanteras.

—Ay… no creo que unas cositas tan tiernas sean capaces de hacer algo así— estaba inmersa en la contemplación a los Hámsters, no podía dejar de ver lo adorables que eran.

Rainbow se acercó a Fluttershy, y con sus cascos le giró la cabeza para que viera el pueblo, —son capaces de eso y más—

Fluttershy dio un grito ahogado al ver que los Hámsters se estaban llevando muchas cosas del pueblo, en verdad eran unos pequeños ladrones, —ay no pequeños— dejo con mucho cuidado a los dos Hámsters que tenía en los cascos y se dirigió rápidamente hacía la multitud de Hámsters cleptómanos.

Las Ponis se sentían aliviadas, pues por fin todo terminaría, Fluttershy se encargaría de solucionar la situación, ya que en anteriores ocasiones había demostrado ser muy eficaz para tratar ese tipo de problemas.

—Umm… ¿están seguras de que es buena idea?— preguntó King no muy convencido de la solución que proponían las Ponis.

—No te preocupes— contestó Pinkie Pie mientras dejaba a un pequeño Hámster en el lomo de King, el roedor comenzó a acicalarse de forma curiosa, —Fluttershy es experta con los animales, este problema ya está solucionado— estaba fascinada con el Hámster que se estaba aseando.

Fluttershy intentaba convencer a los Hámsters de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero ninguno de los cientos de Hámsters que pasaban por ahí parecía estar interesados en las palabras de Fluttershy.

—Vamos pequeñines, robar las cosas de otros es malo— tomó una maceta que llevaban los Hámsters para evitar que se la llevaran, de inmediato los Hámsters dejaron de andar con las cosas hurtadas, —lo ven, ahora regresaré esta maceta a su dueño—

Fluttershy se disponía a dejar la maceta en el suelo, pero un grupo de Hámsters hizo una escalera de Hámsters frente a ella, hasta alcanzar la altura de su cara, no podía hacer más que mirar maravillada a los Hámsters haciendo semejante gracia. El Hámster que estaba en lo más alto de esa escalera de Hámsters la veía, rápidamente se giró hacia atrás, y como si se tratara de un comandante de un gran ejército dio la orden con su patita de que los demás Hámsters se lanzarán sobre Fluttershy.

*Hik, hik*

Los Hámsters se lanzaron sobre Fluttershy, quitándole la maceta y secuestrándola, sus amigas tenían los ojos abiertos como platos al ver tal escena.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Déjenme ir!— gritaba asustada y sin poder hacer nada para evitar que sus captores la secuestraran.

— ¡Fluttershy!— gritó Rarity preocupada mientras trataba de seguir al grupo de roedores que la habían raptado.

King veía nada sorprendido como el plan había fallado, aún tenía al Hámster que Pinkie Pie le había puesto en el lomo, con un casco se lo quitó de encima haciendo que emitiera un chillido, luego se puso a pensar.

(Este problema es simplemente ridículo, ¿Cómo vamos a solucionarlo sin hacer daño a los Hámsters?, ¿tienen debilidad?, no que yo sepa, ¿depredadores naturales?, están en el desierto, ¿atraerlos con comida?)

Se rascó la barbilla, (¡Eso es!, la comida debe atraerlos, y según recuerdo se volvían locos con las semillas de girasol… pero, ¿en dónde voy a conseguir semillas de girasol?) recordó que mientras revisaba libros de geografía en la biblioteca, había visto que al norte había extensos campos de girasoles.

(Quizá funcione, sé que es ridículo, pero un problema así de ridículo, quizá se solucione con una solución ridícula)

Levantó vuelo sin decir nada, las demás Ponis estaban muy ocupadas tratando de ayudar a Fluttershy que no se dieron cuenta. Fluttershy intentaba zafarse de las patitas de sus captores aleteando y hablándoles para hacerlos entrar en razón, pero cansó a los Hámsters, y éstos usaron una hilaza para amagarla, le amarraron las alas, y además la amordazaron mientras se la llevaban con las demás cosas.

— ¡Rayos, ¿ahora secuestran Ponis además de robar?!— decía Rainbow Dash mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud de Hámsters que le bloqueaban el paso a ella y a sus amigas.

—Esto está mal, ¡ya se salió de control!— Applejack intentaba avanzar sin pisar a ningún Hámster, pero era imposible, eran muchos de ellos los que le bloqueaban el paso.

Desde una vista aérea, King pudo ver como una enorme masa de pelos invadía Ponyville, pero le llamó mucho la atención que los Hámsters llevaban a un montón de animales hacía un risco, parecía como si fueran a arrojarlos por ahí. Cambio su curso de vuelo y se dirigió a esa parte en específico, si esas ratas iban a hacer daño a los animales, debía hacer algo al respecto. Planeó hacia los Hámsters y uno a uno fue rescatando a los animales, llevándolos a un lugar seguro, se cercioró de que fueran todos los animales, pero se había dejado uno, un conejo blanco que estaba a punto de ser arrojado por el risco; se preparó y voló lo más rápido que pudo, pero los Hámsters lo arrojaron, tuvo que arriesgarse a volar por el risco para atrapar al conejo blanco, y por muy poco logró evitar que el pobre conejito rebotara en el fondo del risco.

(Ay… mis alas… no debería forzarlas mucho…)

Tenía al conejo blanco en su lomo mientras volaba, se dirigió al lugar en donde había dejado a los demás animales y lo puso con cuidado en el suelo, el conejito estaba muy tembloroso.

—Quédense aquí, no se dejen atrapar de nuevo— dijo serio mientras se preparaba para levantar vuelo.

El conejo blanco estaba muy asustado, pero ahora se sentía a salvo, lejos de esos roedores psicópatas. Mientras que las amigas de Fluttershy intentaban liberarla de sus raptores, pero sólo lograban retrasarlos.

—Si no pensamos en algo, y rápido esto se va a poner mucho peor— dijo Applejack mientras apartaba a los Hámsters que le saltaban encima.

—Usa tu magia Twilight, quizá eso los espante— dijo Rarity mientras apartaba con su magia a los Hámsters que se le subían a la melena.

—No chicas, podría hacerles daño— dijo Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba con un montón de Hámsters sobre ella.

Rainbow Dash le bloqueaba el paso a los Hámsters que intentaban llevarse a Fluttershy, — ¡piensen algo rápido, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda detenerlos!— apretaba los dientes, pues era muy difícil contener a tanto ratón, — ¡ya dejen ir a Fluttershy!—

King llegó volando usando el saco de su traje como si fuera una bolsa, se paró frente a los Hámsters y les silbó para llamar su atención, los roedores comenzaron a olisquear en dirección a él.

—Vean esto— tomó con su casco un montoncito de semillas de girasol y las esparció en el suelo, cerca de los Hámsters, quienes de inmediato se lanzaron sobre las semillas de girasol para devorarlas.

— ¿Qué hace?— preguntó Twilight confundida al ver que King alimentaba a los Hámsters.

Los Hámsters se acabaron el montoncito de semillas de girasol que les había arrojado, y estaban desesperados por más, por lo que se lanzaron hacía él, logró evitarlos levantando vuelo lejos de su alcance.

— ¿Quieren más de estas delicias?, entonces van a tener que calmarse— dijo muy serio mientras sostenía su saco lleno de semillas de girasol.

Los Hámsters se calmaron de inmediato, todos los que habían estado saqueando Ponyville se detuvieron y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, estaban poniendo mucha atención a King.

—Bien, ahora, quiero hablar con su líder— seguía volando fuera del alcance de los Hámsters. De entre la multitud de los Hámsters salió uno muy particular de color gris con un sombrero que resemblaba al que usaban los Tlatoanis, —muy bien, debemos discutir sobre lo que están haciendo, ¿no lo cree?— tomó otro montón pequeño de semillas y lo arrojo frente al líder de los roedores.

El líder de los roedores se acercó a las semillas y se las metió en sus mejillas, después extendió su pata hacía King, quien descendió para hablar con el líder, sin embargo en cuanto bajo los súbditos del líder roedor intentaron lanzarse sobre él otra vez, pero amenazó con tragarse todas las semillas de girasol, —ah, ah, ah, nada de eso, si se acercan más me las zampo todas— dijo mientras sostenía el saco lleno de semillas de girasol sobre su boca de forma desafiante.

El líder de los Hámsters sacudió las patitas delanteras intentando calmar a King para que no cumpliera con su amenaza, para después girarse en dirección a sus súbditos y emitir unos ruiditos chirriantes, luego volvió a girarse para ver a King.

*Hik, hik*

— ¿El trato?, les diré cuál es el trato, pero, ¿Cómo sé que lo van a cumplir?— preguntó mientras veía desconfiado al líder de los Hámsters.

*Hik, hik*

—Está bien, te diré el trato, no podrás negarte después de escuchar todos los beneficios— el líder de los Hámsters se cruzó de patitas, no parecía muy impresionado, —les daré esta bolsa de semillas de girasol, además les diré en donde se encuentra el campo de girasoles más grande que hayan visto nunca, cientos y cientos de girasoles, hasta donde alcanza la vista, para que ustedes disfruten de las suculentas y deliciosa semillas, ¿eh, a que no está mal?— levantaba las cejas indicando que era algo muy tentador.

Al escuchar el trato, en especial lo de los campos de girasoles, el líder de los Hámsters no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido, con los ojitos abiertos a más no poder, incluso hasta una de las semillas de girasol que se había guardado en sus bolsitas de Hámster se le cayó de la boca. El líder de los Hámster sacudió su cabecita.

*Hik, hik*

—A cambio, pido que regresen todo lo que se han robado de este pueblo, y no vuelvan a hacerlo nunca, ¿entendido?— lanzó las semillas del saco frente al líder Hámster, de inmediato sus súbditos las recogieron todas.

El líder Hámster se quitó su sombrero en señal de que aceptaba el trato y cumpliría con él, después se giró para dar órdenes a sus súbditos de regresar todo lo que había hurtado a su lugar, los Hámsters lo hicieron de inmediato, dejando Ponyville como estaba antes de que llegaran.

*Hik, hik*

—Ya, ya, el campo de girasoles esta al norte de aquí, sólo vayan rumbo al norte, con su olfato podrán localizar su ubicación exacta, recuerden cumplir con su trato— dijo mientras pasaba a un lado del líder de los Hámsters, quien ordenó a sus súbditos la inmediata movilización a la tierra prometida.

Las Ponis se acercaron a King, no sabían cómo había hecho para negociar con los Hámsters, era increíble, él sacudió su saco y volvió a ponérselo.

— ¿Tú también puedes hablar con los animales?— preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

—Fluttershy ya me lo había dicho, es genial, por fin esos roedores se han ido— Twilight dio un gran suspiro después de decir eso.

—Chicas, siento como si olvidáramos algo— dijo Pinkie Pie pensativa, tratando de recordar.

— ¡Fluttershy!— dijeron al unísono las cinco Ponis, se habían olvidado de que aún estaba captiva de los Hámsters.

King se confundió, no recordaba eso, las Ponis de inmediato buscaron señales de Fluttershy, pero nada, al parecer los Hámsters se la habían llevado con ellos, King no parecía muy preocupado, pues lo peor ya había pasado.

—Tenemos que encontrarla— dijo Rarity muy seria, sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza.

(Ahh, supongo que debería ayudarles, esos Hámsters se dirigen al norte)

Se quedó pensando, no se dio cuenta de que las Ponis ya se habían ido en búsqueda de su amiga, por lo que él también se dispuso a buscarla, levantó vuelo y se dirigió hacia el norte. Las Ponis ya habían llegado al campo de girasoles, pero no había rastro de Fluttershy, los Hámsters ya estaban allí sacando las semillas de los girasoles.

(¿Mmm?)

King volaba hacía los campos de girasoles también, pero no pudo evitar voltear para ver el risco en donde los roedores pretendían arrojar a los animales, se sorprendió mucho al ver que Fluttershy estaba siendo llevada a ese lugar por un grupo de Hámsters, ya estaban a punto de arrojarla.

(No creo que haya problema si la arrojan, después de todo es una Pegaso)

Sintió un escalofrió al recordar que cuando los Hámsters apresaron a Fluttershy la habían amarrado, incluso las alas, por lo que se detuvo en seco, casi ocasionando que perdiera el control y cayera, de inmediato voló de nuevo lo más rápido que pudo hacía el risco para evitar que la arrojaran, pero los Hámsters la arrojaron antes de que pudiera llegar, King aun volaba algo lento. Sin embargo Fluttershy logró sostenerse de la orilla del risco con sus cascos atados delanteros, los Hámsters le comenzaron a hacer cosquillas en los cascos para que se soltara, sin embargo le dieron tiempo suficiente a King para barrerse y atrapar a Fluttershy antes de que cayera por el risco, la sostenía con sus cascos lo más fuerte que podía, había aturdido y hecho a un lado a los Hámsters por la barrida.

—Pff… no puedo… dejar que caigas— dijo King mientras apretaba los dientes y se esforzaba todo lo que podía por sostener a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba llorando, tenía mucho miedo, el fondo de ese risco era muy accidentado, una caída ahí y sería el final para cualquiera. King hizo mucha fuerza en sus patas delanteras, y con ayuda de sus alas logró subir de nuevo a Fluttershy a la zona segura del risco, pero el impulso hizo que Fluttershy cayera encima de él.

—Ah, ah, ah… uff— King estaba muy cansado, había hecho mucho esfuerzo, le dolían sus patas y sus alas.

Fluttershy, quien estaba sobre King podía sentir la respiración del corcel alado, de inmediato se hizo a un lado, pero cayó en el suelo porque estaba amarrada de los cascos.

Twilight, junto a las demás Ponis que habían ido a los campos de girasoles a buscar a Fluttershy se encontraban en Ponyville, estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga, ya que no habían podido encontrarla por ninguna parte, sin embargo su preocupación terminó pronto al ver que Fluttershy caminaba directo hacía ellas acompañada de King, quien traía su traje y su melena hechos girones.

— ¡Oh Fluttershy!— Rarity abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, estaba muy feliz de verla, ella correspondía al abrazo mientras sollozaba un poco.

— ¿Pero qué manzanas te pasó, donde te habías metido?, todas estábamos muy preocupadas por ti— Applejack se unió al abrazo de Rarity, después las seis amigas se dieron un gran abrazo grupal.

Después del abrazo Fluttershy les explicó lo que había ocurrido, los Hámsters decidieron echarla al risco porque esa era su costumbre, luego se quedó muy meditativa, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado después de que King la salvó.

"Estas bien Fluttershy, déjame quitarte esas hilazas" dijo King mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo de las hilazas que la mantenían captiva, ambos se encontraban en el risco.

Deshizo los nudos, y quito la mordaza de la boca de Fluttershy con mucho cuidado, no podía dejar de verlo, la había salvado, se sentía especial, a pesar de que sus amigas la habían salvado en anteriores ocasiones, esta vez se sentía diferente, era un corcel quien la había salvado. Se puso de pie, estaba muy avergonzada, en todo momento mantuvo la cabeza viendo hacía el suelo.

"Será mejor regresar a Ponyville, tus amigas están muy preocupadas por ti" dijo King mientras se preparaba para levantar vuelo, pero luego notó que Fluttershy tenía problemas para batir sus alas, al principio sólo la observó, sin hacer nada, "¿pasa algo?" preguntó mientras se acercaba ella.

"… Umm… no es nada…" dijo agachando aún más la cabeza.

Vio las alas de la yegua, tenían una línea roja, una marca por la atadura con la hilaza, al parecer estaba muy apretada y la había lastimado. Se acercó más a ella.

"Estas lastimada" dijo de forma inconsciente, al ver las alas de Fluttershy más de cerca.

Fluttershy se sorprendió al escucharlo, "n-no es nada…" dijo mientras retrocedía.

(Mph, debería dejarla aquí)

*Suspiro*

"¿No puedes volar, cierto?" preguntó mientras la veía, se escondía en el fleco de su melena.

"Y-Yo… esto…" plegó sus alas, no sabía que decir.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa, no querrás que tus amigas se preocupen más por ti" dijo con una mirada seria.

Fluttershy no dijo nada, pero sabía que tenía razón, no debía dejar que sus amigas se preocuparan por ella.

"Vamos" se acercó a ella aún más, "puedo cargarte y llevarte a Ponyville" se ofreció amablemente mientras batía sus alas.

Fluttershy se sonrojó mucho por la propuesta, "pero… yo…" titubeaba mucho.

Al final King levantó vuelo y con sus cascos sostuvo a Fluttershy, abrazándola por detrás, pasando sus cascos delanteros por debajo de las patas delanteras de la Pegaso, ya que si la montaba en su lomo no podría volar bien, durante todo el viaje Fluttershy sentía como la vergüenza le recorría todo el cuero.

Fluttershy volvió a la realidad, cuando escuchó la voz de Rarity, parecía algo molesta. Rarity estaba frente a King muy sorprendida, no dejaba de ver el traje que estaba hecho un desastre.

— ¡¿Pero que le paso al precioso traje que te acabo de diseñar?!— preguntó pareciendo muy alterada, lo cual hizo que King se pusiera nervioso.

—L-Lo siento… yo debí tener más cuidado, de verdad lo siento— dijo tratando de parecer sincero.

—Ay… mi precioso traje, y lo había hecho con tanta dedicación— parecía decepcionada, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio a una de enojo, —vaya que eres un mal agradecido, ¡mph!— dijo mientras giraba rápidamente su cabeza indignada para no seguir viéndolo.

(¿Qué?... pero ni siquiera quería el traje)

King estaba molesto también, pero aun así hizo todo lo que pudo por controlarse y no decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, una vez que se calmó vio muy serio a Rarity, pero no le dijo nada, seguía enojada con él, pero Fluttershy se acercó a ella.

—Rarity no te molestes con él— dijo sorpresivamente, Rarity sólo la vio algo confundida, —es mi culpa que tu traje se haya arruinado así, King me salvó de los ratoncitos y… por eso su traje esta así— se sonrojó y escondió su expresión en el fleco de su melena mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Espera, ¿ibas a caer por un risco?— preguntó Applejack confundida, Fluttershy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh… bueno— dijo Rarity nerviosa, —eso no lo sabía…— se notaba que estaba un poco arrepentida, —a veces soy un poquitín impulsiva— dijo mientras veía a King con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, lamento lo del traje…— comenzó a quitarse el traje, —ya veré la manera de arreglarlo— dijo mientras veía pensativo el traje maltratado que tenía en sus cascos delanteros.

—Claro que no querido— dijo Rarity de forma asertiva, sorprendiéndolo un poco, —déjamelo a mí, yo lo arreglaré— dijo muy decidida mientras se acercaba a King para tomar el traje.

—Pero…— no pudo decir nada más porque Rarity le había quitado el traje.

(Además… si no tienes un lindo atuendo, ¿Cómo iras a la gala del galope conmigo?)

Comenzó a divagar de nuevo mientras sostenía el traje en sus cascos. Twilight se acercó a King algo curiosa, quería saber cómo es que conocía el nombre de esos ratones, él le explicó que eran Hámsters, y eran comunes como mascotas, pero agregó la mentira que eran comunes en las tierras lejanas.

—Ya veo, por eso supiste que les encantaban las semillas de girasol, y fue una idea genial conducirlos hasta esos campos silvestres, ¿Cómo sabias que no tenían dueño?— preguntó Twilight alegre.

*Traga saliva*

(No pensé en eso…)

—Bueno… yo… lo adivine— se rio de forma nerviosa ante una Twilight confundida.

—O sea que no lo sabias en pocas palabras— dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa acusadora.

Todas las Ponis comenzaron a reírse felizmente, por lo menos el problema ya estaba solucionado. Comenzaba a atardecer en Ponyville, por lo que cada Pony se despidió y se dirigió a su respectiva casa. Las Ponis estaban emocionadas, sólo faltaban unos cuantos días para la gran gala del galope, como en la ocasión anterior, la princesa Celestia le enviaría los boletos a Twilight para que se los entregará a sus amigas, el día de la gala desde muy temprano se los envió, pidiendo disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes, pues ha estado algo ocupada atendiendo sus deberes reales. Twilight tomó los boletos y salió de la biblioteca para hacer entrega de los mismos a sus amigas.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Desde muy temprano en Sweet Apple Acres, King se encontraba trabajando, acababa de limpiar el gallinero y aún era muy temprano, Applejack estaba lista para asignarle más tareas propias de una granja, el trabajo era muy pesado y la paga no era mucha, pero estaba muy agradecido por poder tener por lo menos algo de dinero para comprar comida, lo demás era accesorio, pues no creía que se iba a quedar mucho tiempo en ese mundo.

—Veo que ya has acabado con el gallinero— dijo Applejack mientras revisaba el interior del gallinero, —muy bien— estaba satisfecha con el trabajo de King, —ahora necesito que vayas al establo para ordeñar a las vacas— dirigió su mirada a una pila de cubetas metálicas que estaban cerca del establo.

(¿Qué?... ¿otra vez?)

No parecía muy animado con la idea, pues en días anteriores esa había sido su tarea, sorprendía mucho a Applejack que cuando era King el encargado de ordeñar a las vacas, estas producían más leche, la respuesta a esto es que King les agradaba de una forma algo extraña.

(Vacas pervertidas)

*Suspiro*

—Está bien…— se dirigió hacía el establo con una expresión de derrota en su rostro, sabía que iba a pasarlo mal ordeñando a las vacas.

Tomó las cubetas que pudo y entro al establo, justo al entrar pudo escucharse como las vacas aclamaban al Pegaso blanquecino con un "mu " muy melódico. Pocos momentos después Applejack se dirigía hacia el granero para revisar algunas cosas, pero antes de llegar se topó con Fluttershy, quien cargaba una canasta con sus dientes.

— ¡Oh vaya!, Fluttershy dichosos son los ojos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— preguntó con mucho entusiasmo, no era muy común ver a Fluttershy por esos lares.

—Bueno… hola Applejack… yo estaba por aquí… y…— había dejado la canasta en el suelo, la canasta llamaba la atención de Applejack, intentaba echar un vistazo a su interior pero tenía una mantita rosa encima que lo impedía, (¿Cómo preguntar?), dirigió su mirada al cielo mañanero, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía su amiga, —quería saber… si King estaba por aquí…— un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¿El viejo King?— dirigió su mirada hacía el establo, —Fluttershy, si no es mucha la intromisión, ¿para qué lo buscas exactamente?— estaba curiosa, y su curiosidad creció más al ver que su amiga se puso a temblar.

—Ay… bueno… esto— cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si intentara encontrar las palabras adecuadas, —quería agradecerle por lo que hizo ayer por mí, no se lo había agradecido— dijo esto lo más rápido que pudo, lentamente abrió sus ojos, solo para ver que Applejack la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Conque es eso?— le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a su amiga Pegaso, —está en el establo— señaló al establo con su casco, —sólo procura no distraerlo demasiado, aún tiene que amarrar los postes del corral de los cerdos—

—Gracias Applejack, no lo haré— dijo para después dirigirse al establo con la canasta que traía en la boca. Mientras caminaba hacía el establo recordó a dos Pegasos que charlaban sobre la gala del galope, una de ellas tenía puesto el uniforme de los Wonderbolts, y la otra tenía un moño rosa que adornaba su melena.

"¿Sabes que a los cadetes de Wonderbolts más aplicados les regalarán un pase doble para la gala del galope?" dijo alegre la Pegaso cadete de los Wonderbolts.

"¿En serio?, ¡eso es genial!, podríamos ir juntas" dijo emocionada su compañera Pegaso, que tenía un enorme moño rosa adornando su crin.

"Eh… bueno… más bien pensaba invitar a alguien más… además siempre te envían boletos para la gala del galope y nunca los usas" dijo la Pegaso con una mirada confundida.

"Pues eso es porque sólo me envían un boleto, y yo quiero ir contigo" dijo la otra Pegaso como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

"Pero esta vez podemos ir las dos, seguro que otra vez te enviran un boleto, sólo acéptalo, así podre invitar a Thunderlane" al escuchar esto la Pegaso de moño rosa se confundió e inclino hacía un lado su cabeza.

"Mmm… ya veo" dijo la Pegaso de moño rosa mientras veía inquisitiva a su amiga, "¿conque Thunderlane, eh?, seguro que pasa algo romántico entre ustedes dos" la Pegaso de crin azulada tenía una mirada sarcástica.

La cadete de los Wonderbolts no dijo nada y sólo se sonrojó, después sonrió nerviosa. Fluttershy siguió su camino después de escuchar la conversación ocasionalmente, lo cual la puso a pensar un poco, ya que además de salvarla a ella, King había salvado a su mejor amigo, Ángel.

Fluttershy estaba frente al establo, dentro se escuchaba un alboroto, como si un montón de señoras estuvieran comadreando, no alcanzaba a distinguir que era lo que decían, al poco tiempo las puertas del establo se abrieron, quien las atravesaba era King, cargando un conjunto de cubetas llenas de leche, tenía una expresión de enfado, pero de alguna manera también se notaba un ligero rubor en su cara. Cerró las puertas del establo con las patas traseras, luego dio unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con Fluttershy.

—Hola Fluttershy— dijo después de dejar la cubeta que tenía en la boca en el suelo, no esperaba encontrarse con ella en la granja.

Fluttershy dejó su canasta en el suelo, —hola King— saludó con una sonrisa radiante, —espero no interrumpir tu trabajo— dijo preocupada.

—No te preocupes, ya he terminado— dijo cambiando su expresión a una más alegre.

—Bueno… yo pasaba por aquí… y ayer no te agradecí por lo que hiciste, lo lamento— dijo avergonzada y algo decaída.

—No pasa nada, no tienes que agradecerme, lo habría hecho cualquiera—

—Aun así— estaba muy nerviosa, —te traje esta canasta con pasteles… como agradecimiento— dijo para después acercar la canasta a King empujándola con su nariz.

— ¿En serio?— veía la canasta muy entusiasmado, —gracias Fluttershy— agradeció con una sonrisa (un cambio de las manzanas no vendrá mal).

Fluttershy sonrió ante la actitud de King, luego recordó lo referente a la gala del galope, durante la mañana lo había estado pensando mucho, incluso el conejo Ángel se lo había sugerido; ir a la gala del galope con King para conocerlo mejor parecía una buena idea, había querido conversar con él pero no se había presentado la oportunidad, y la gala del galope parecía la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, pero se hacía una pregunta, ¿Cómo se lo pediría?, es decir, ¿tendría el valor para invitarlo a la gala?.

*Traga saliva*

(Parece que conoce mucho de animales, incluso sabía cómo se llamaban los ratoncitos de ayer. Debo preguntar, debo preguntar si iría conmigo a la gala)

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, King aún estaba distraído con la canasta de pasteles, Fluttershy pensaba una y otra vez que debía preguntárselo, buscaba el valor necesario para hacerlo, hasta que de forma casi inconsciente lo dijo.

— ¿I-Irías conmigo a la gala del galope?— dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió de golpe sólo para encontrarse con que King la estaba viendo muy sorprendido, —e-eh… n-no t-tienes que hacerlo…— dijo muy nerviosa y ruborizada, —… si no quieres— agregó al final, sólo se agachó para esconder su cara llena de vergüenza.

(¿Gala del galope?... es el evento del que me habló Rarity, parece algo importante)

Estaba muy pensativo, primero pensó en negarse ya que aún sentía cierta aversión hacía Fluttershy, pero sabe que si se niega seguramente la hará llorar, sólo bastaba con verla, estaba completamente nerviosa por preguntar.

(… Yo no haré lo mismo que tu Rose Lynn)

Tenía una expresión serena en su rostro, sabía que esa apatía que sentía por Fluttershy no era correcta, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, era incómodo.

—Iré contigo Fluttershy— dijo a secas, le costó mucho trabajo decirlo.

Fluttershy levantó la mirada para verlo, estaba muy sorprendida, y a la vez feliz de que haya aceptado su invitación, — ¡muchas gracias!— dijo con una gran sonrisa, estaba muy feliz.

—Pero…— dijo algo pensativo, —no tengo boleto— dijo con algo de preocupación, por lo que Rarity le había explicado, parecía como si sólo a ciertos Ponis les era concedido un boleto.

—Umm… quizá— dijo pensativa, —no te preocupes, mi amiga Twilight puede conseguirnos boletos— dijo muy tranquila.

—Y, ¿cuándo es?—

—Es hoy en la noche— contestó Fluttershy alegremente.

King tenía algunas preguntas sobre la gala, así que se puso de acuerdo con Fluttershy, tenían que ir vestidos de gala, para ello Rarity ya les había preparado unos hermosos vestidos a sus amigas, King le daría una visita a Rarity. King y Fluttershy se verían antes del anochecer para ir a Canterlot; después de charlar King se despidió de Fluttershy y continuó con sus labores, mientras que Fluttershy se dirigió a la salida de Sweet Apple Acres, pero se sorprendió al ver que todas sus amigas estaban ahí, Applejack le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—No puedo creer que piensen en ir otra vez a esa gala tan aburrida— dijo Rainbow Dash para después hacer una trompetilla.

—La princesa Celestia me envió los boletos esta mañana, la verdad no creí que los enviaría después de lo de la otra gala, pero esta vez parece que será divertida— Twilight sostenía con su magia el sobre de los boletos, —la princesa Celestia modificó ciertas cosas de la gala del galope— dijo Twilight alegre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunto Rainbow confundida.

—No lo sé, pero parece emocionante, ¿no lo creen chicas?— dijo Twilight con mucha conmoción en su expresión.

— ¡Que emoción!— Pinkie Pie daba pequeños saltitos, —tenemos que ir todas juntas otra vez, ¡adoro las sorpresas!— estaba muy entusiasmada.

—Si chicas, será divertido, además aquí tengo los boletos— Twilight comenzó a repartir los boletos con su magia.

—Está bien, sólo iré porque ustedes van a ir— dijo Rainbow mientras tomaba su boleto.

—Además amigas mías, ya he confeccionado unos vestidos hermosos para todas nosotras, están divinos — dijo Rarity muy orgullosa de su trabajo, las miradas de emoción de sus amigas sólo confirmaban que sus vestidos eran los mejores.

—Ya no puedo esperar— Pinkie Pie temblaba de la emoción.

—Sí, además esta será la mejor gala, invitaré a alguien para que vaya conmigo, llamaré mucho la atención de los Ponis de la nobleza— dijo Rarity para después reír de forma refinada.

— ¿Vas a invitar a alguien a la gala?— preguntó Twilight sorprendida, — ¿a quién?— tenía mucha curiosidad por el comentario de sus amiga.

—Lo siento querida, pero no puedo decirlo, quiero que sea una sorpresa— Rarity sonreía alegre, —con un invitado llamaré mucho la atención, seguro que si— dirigió su mirada a Twilight, — ¿podrías conseguirme un boleto extra por favor amiga?— Twilight sólo asintió con la cabeza feliz.

—Umm… yo… también quisiera un boleto extra… por favor— Fluttershy se había acercado a Twilight y le había dicho eso en secreto, se sorprendió mucho, ¿Fluttershy iría con un invitado a la gala?, no podía negarse, era algo que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos.

—Espera…— dijo Applejack pensativa mientras se rascaba la barbilla, — ¿si llevas un invitado llamas la atención de los asistentes?— preguntó algo confundida.

—Así es querida, es algo que se acostumbra mucho, creas una expectativa en los invitados e interrogantes, por lo que todos tendrán los ojos puestos sobre ti— dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

—Mmm, la atención puesta sobre mí— Applejack pensaba que la atención sería buena para su negocio de manzanas, si tenía esa atención de la que hablaba Rarity, entonces todos se acercarían para comprar manzanas.

—Bueno chicas, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, si me disculpan debo marcharme— dijo Rarity para después despedirse con sus casco y retirarse del lugar.

Las Ponis se despidieron y se fueron a preparar para la gran gala del galope, pero antes de hacer eso, Rarity se escabullo por Sweet Apple Acres en busca de King, hasta que lo encontró en el corral de cerdos trabajando, Rarity se acercó para hablar con él.

—Hola King— saludó cordialmente mientras King trabajaba.

Estaba apretando las sogas del corral de puercos para amarrar los postes de madera, era algo muy cansado para un Pegaso, ya que los postes eran algo pesados de sostener con una soga, y más cuando se intenta amarrar algo con los dientes. Sólo saludo con su casco mientras jalaba la soga para apretar el nudo y que los postes no se cayeran.

— ¿Sabes que hoy es el día de la gala del galope?— preguntó mientras veía como trabajaba, él sólo asintió con la cabeza, —tu traje ya está listo— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— masculló King mientras sostenía la soga con los dientes.

—No me agradezcas— se rio un poco, —ejem, quería preguntarte algo querido— dijo un poco incomoda, King sólo la veía de reojo, no podía soltar la soga porque si lo hacía todo el trabajo de colocar los postes se vendría abajo, —es algo repentino lo sé, pero deberías sentirte privilegiado, porque, quiero que vayas conmigo a la gala del galope— dijo como si se tratará de un decreto real de cumplimiento obligatorio.

Parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, ya lo había invitado Fluttershy y había aceptado, por lo que no podía aceptar la invitación de Rarity, pero antes poder balbucear algo en protesta Rarity se le adelantó.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado cariño, tú y yo seremos el centro de atención de la gala, te espero en mi Boutique ates del anochecer, iremos a Canterlot juntos — estaba satisfecha con la "respuesta" de King, por lo que se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo con la soga en la boca intentando amarrar los postes del corral de cerdos.

(¿Pero qué?, yo no he dicho que si…)

Justo después de que Rarity se fue, Applejack pasó para revisar el trabajo de King con el corral, al ver el intento de corral de King, Applejack no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

— ¿No sería más fácil si hubieras clavado los postes primero?— preguntó muy divertida al ver que a King le gustaba quebrarse la cabeza.

Se sintió como un tonto, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho así?, Applejack se estaba divirtiendo mucho por la escena de King sosteniendo la soga para que los postes horizontales no cayeran, sólo debía hacer un nudo y luego clavar los postes, no tenía lógica.

—Quería hablar de algo contigo— dijo Applejack mientras se acercaba a las herramientas para tomar el martillo, —la gala del galope es esta noche— tomó el martillo con los cascos, —y, sería un gran negocio si vendiera manzanas en ese evento— se acercó a un poste, —así que pensaba que quizá podrías hacer horas extra— apuntaba hacía el poste para dar un martillazo, —y venir conmigo a la gala del galope para vender manzanas—

Jalaba con fuerza para completar el nudo en el que estaba trabajando, pero el comentario de Applejack lo había puesto nervioso, ya le había dicho a Fluttershy que iría con ella, Rarity creía que iría con ella, y ahora Applejack, quería soltar la soga para decirle la situación, pero en cuanto lo intentó Applejack dio un martillazo que casi deshace el nudo, por lo que tuvo que sostenerlo más.

— ¿Qué dices, aceptas?— preguntó mientras se preparaba para tomar otro clavo y volver a martillar.

—Ebssfera— balbuceó en un intento de pararla de seguir martillando.

*Martillazo*

—Es un trato entonces— dijo con una gran sonrisa, —pásate por aquí al anochecer, tendré listo tu uniforme de vendedor y me ayudaras a trasladar las cosas a Canterlot— dejó el martillo y los clavos en donde estaban y se marchó feliz.

(¿Qué les pasa hoy?... sólo falta que venga Pinkie Pie a pedirme lo mismo)

La tensión de la soga que estaba sosteniendo comenzó a deshilarla, por lo que acabo reventándose, y todo el corral se vino abajo, quedando sólo los postes verticales de pie, sólo escupió la soga que tenía en la boca, la frustración recorrió todo su cuerpo equino.

Las Ponis habían quedado de verse en la Boutique de Rarity para recoger sus vestidos para la gala del galope, apenas era medio día. Rarity les mostró los vestidos a las Ponis, quienes estaban totalmente fascinadas con los atuendos que su amiga había preparado para ellas.

—Son hermosos Rarity— Twilight tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, —gracias—

—Oh, jo, jo, no hay nada que agradecer, ustedes son mis amigas después de todo— dijo mientras veía la fascinación en los rostros de sus amigas.

—Es verdad, ya tengo tu boleto extra— dijo mientras le acercaba el boleto dorado, Rarity lo tomó y le dio las gracias a su amiga, — y también el tuyo Fluttershy— dijo sin querer, no recordó que Fluttershy le había pedido discreción, al escuchar que también quería un boleto extra sus amigas comenzaron a verla muy sorprendidas.

— ¿Para qué quieres un boleto extra Fluttershy?— preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida.

—Recuerda que no admiten mascotas, así que tendrás que dejar a Ángel en casa— dijo Applejack mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Amiga— dijo Rarity con una enorme cara de sorpresa, —no me digas que…— la emoción se hacía presente en ella, tanto que se acercó demasiado a Fluttershy, invadiendo su espacio personal, — ¡¿vas a ir con un corcel?!— dio un pequeño grito y casi se desmaya de la emoción.

Fluttershy no podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, temía que sus amigas mal interpretaran las cosas.

—Lo siento Fluttershy, no fue mi intensión— dijo Twilight bastante arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes Twilight…— dijo para después dar un gran suspiro.

— ¡Tienes que decirme quien es, amiga!— Rarity estaba muy emocionada por su amiga.

—Sí, ¿Quién es?— preguntó Rainbow, quien también estaba muerta de curiosidad.

—Dilo manzanita, de todas formas te vamos a ver en la gala— dijo Applejack de forma comprensiva.

—Yo…— se sonrojó mucho, parecía un tomate, —es King— soltó en señal de derrota.

Las Ponis se sorprendieron mucho, en especial Rarity y Applejack, quienes además de sorpresa, se notaba en ellas algo de confusión.

— ¿King?— preguntó Applejack confundida, — ¿el mismo King que trabaja en la granja?—

—Si…— tenía la vista en el suelo, comenzaba a temblar de la vergüenza.

—Pero, ¿Cómo?, se supone que él iría conmigo— dijo Rarity algo enojada.

— ¿Qué?— dijeron las demás Ponis al unísono.

— ¿Contigo?, bromeas verdad— dijo Applejack algo molesta, —el me ayudará a vender manzanas en la gala— dijo con total seriedad en su rostro.

—Ya me confundí… ¿las tres irán con King a la gala?— preguntó Pinkie Pie mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— preguntó Twilight mientras veía confundida a sus amigas.

—No lo sé, pero es claro que tenemos un problema aquí— dijo Applejack con los cascos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué dices que King irá a la gala del galope contigo?— preguntó Rarity a Applejack, parecía que el asunto se había tornado en una competencia.

—Pues va a ayudarme a vender manzanas— dijo bastante segura.

—Y yo lo invite a pasar la noche de la gala conmigo, y él aceptó— dijo molesta con Applejack, —y yo se lo pedí primero que tú—

—Jo, para tus caballos, él trabaja para mí, por lo que tiene que obedecerme, irá a la gala conmigo para vender manzanas— estaban frente a frente discutiendo, mientras las demás Ponis las observaban sorprendidas.

—Chicas, chicas, cálmense— dijo Twilight preocupada mientras se interponía entre ambas, —hablemos sobre esto quieren— dio un gran suspiro al ver que sus amigas se separaron.

Las Ponis se sentaron en la sala de Rarity para discutir el asunto, Twilight tenía consigo un bloc de notas y un lápiz que controlaba con su magia.

—Vamos a ver, ¿quién de ustedes invitó primero a King?— preguntó mientras observaba atentamente a sus amigas.

—Fui yo— dijo Rarity mientras ponía su casco en su pecho.

—Claro que no, fui yo— dijo Applejack molesta.

—Una de ustedes tuvo que haberlo hecho primero, lo que quiere decir que alguien de ustedes está mintiendo— dijo mientras hacía anotaciones.

Ambas Ponis se vieron entre ellas, las demás Ponis sabían que Applejack nunca mentía, por lo que debía ser Rarity quien estaba mintiendo.

—B-Bueno, quizá yo se lo dije después— dijo algo insegura, pues no había visto quien lo hizo primero, —pero el motivo de Applejack es muy egoísta, ¿vender manzanas en la gala?— dijo con una mirada muy segura, sabía que ese argumento tenía peso, y se notaba en la expresión de Applejack.

—Mmm… creo que Rarity tiene un buen punto— tenía una expresión de convencimiento, —si invitas a un Pony a la gala del galope, supongo que es para pasar tiempo con ese Pony— dijo tratando de convencer a Applejack, quien ya mostraba signos de resignación.

— ¿Lo ves Applejack?, puedes vender tus manzanas en otra ocasión— dijo tratando de ser amable con Applejack.

—Ya, está bien, lo capto— dijo no muy convencida, —pero…— dirigió una mirada picara hacía Rarity, —no sabía que King te jalara la carreta, sí que lo tenías muy escondido— esas palabras hicieron que Rarity se sonrojara.

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas Applejack?! ¡Claro que no!— dijo con un tono de voz fuerte.

Applejack se rio un poco de Rarity, — ¿a no?, ¿entonces para que lo invitas a la gala del galope?— preguntó como si supiera la respuesta.

—B-Bueno…— no sabía que responder, estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Sabes?, ahora que lo pienso, el príncipe Blueblood no te trató muy bien que digamos en la gala pasada— no dejaba de verla de forma intimidante, —no me sorprendería si el príncipe Blueblood se pusiera celoso al verte con otro corcel, King encaja en el plan a la perfección, ¿no es así Rarity?— preguntó muy satisfecha por haber descubierto las intenciones de Rarity, —al final son tus motivos para invitar a King los que son egoístas— dijo seria.

Rarity sólo bajo la cabeza, lo que había dicho Applejack tenía mucho sentido, y aunque le costara a las Ponis creerlo, era algo que se podía esperar de ella. Rarity entonces recordó que Fluttershy también quería ir con King a la gala del galope, pero no sabía porque.

—Está bien lo admito, estuvo mal de mi parte— dijo tratando de excusarse, luego dirigió su vista hacía Fluttershy, —Parece que serás tú la que vaya a la gala del galope acompañada querida— dijo con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por su amiga, de haberlo sabido antes y de no haber competido con Applejack, seguro que se apartaría para que Fluttershy fuera la Pony que fuera con King, estaba curiosa por saber cuáles eran las razones para invitarlo a la gala, y más tratándose de una Pony tan tímida como era ella. Pero sabía que si se hacía tema de conversación el por qué lo invitó, Fluttershy la pasaría muy mal, por lo que de inmediato intentó cambiar de tema, —chicas se hace tarde, y tenemos que alistarnos para la gala del galope— dijo pareciendo preocupada por el tiempo restante.

Las Ponis se distrajeron por el comentario de Rarity, pues querían comenzar a alistarse para lucir bien en la gala del galope, les entregó sus vestidos. Al final todas las Ponis se veían hermosas, los diseños de Rarity eran siempre los mejores, todas estaban muy satisfechas con su vestido en particular. Rarity aprovecho para acercarse a Fluttershy, quien se estaba peinando cuidadosamente.

—Después tendrás que contarme todo— dijo en voz baja, cerciorándose de que Fluttershy la escuchará.

Fluttershy dio un pequeño saltito por la impresión, — ¿R-Rarity?— preguntó tragando saliva, —… ¿contarte que?— preguntó confundida.

Rarity se rio de forma discreta, —ya sabes, acerca de tu y ese Pegaso— dijo con una mirada estrecha sobre su amiga.

Fluttershy se puso muy nerviosa, —n-no es lo que te imaginas— dijo ruborizada, —sólo quiero hablar con él… me pareció una buena ocasión en la gala… eso todo Rarity— dijo pareciendo muy afligida.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta de la Boutique de Rarity, era raro ya que había puesto el letrero de cerrado fuera, Rarity le sonrió a sus amigas y les dijo que ella atendería, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, para su sorpresa era el mismo Pegaso sobre el que hablaban hace unos momentos.

— ¿King?— preguntó un poco sorprendida por la visita inesperada, —aún no anochece querido— dijo con una mirada extrañada.

—Quería hablar contigo, y además no encuentro a Applejack por ningún lado— tenía una expresión de agobio.

—Todas están aquí dentro, se están preparando para la gala del galope— dijo seria, — ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo querido?— tenía una bella sonrisa mientras se paraba en la entrada de la Boutique.

— ¿Recuerdas que me invitaste a la gala del galope de esta noche?— preguntó un poco preocupado, Rarity sólo asintió con la cabeza, —bueno, lo que pasa es que alguien me había invitado primero, y cuando me invitaste estaba algo ocupado y no pude explicarte la situación… lo siento Rarity— parecía muy arrepentido, pero era porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Rarity.

Rarity se puso pensativa, se llevó el casco delantero derecho a su barbilla, lo cual puso nervioso a King, —no te preocupes, ya lo sabemos, incluso Applejack— dijo de forma despreocupada, —espera aquí, te traeré tu traje— se dio media vuelta y entro a la Boutique, dejándolo confundido.

(¿Ya lo saben?... supongo que fue más fácil de lo que creí)

Rarity regreso con las prendas prometidas dobladas meticulosamente sólo para entregárselas, las puso con cuidado en su lomo, Rarity se cubrió la boca con el casco y comenzó a reír un poco.

—Fluttershy te estará esperando antes del anochecer en la estación de Ponyville, iremos todas juntas a Canterlot— después de decir esto, cerró la puerta de su Boutique.

King dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su nube para vestirse, recientemente había conseguido una nube, a la cual le había dado forma para que pareciera una casa. Después de vestirse y tener encima su traje nuevo, se puso a ver el atardecer desde su nube, estaba muy nostálgico, quería regresar a su mundo, a pesar de que Ponyville era muy agradable, no podía evitar recordar a sus familiares y amigos.

(Si desaparecí así como así, deben estar muy preocupados por mí, Diana debe estarme buscando por mar y tierra)

El recuerdo de su hermana mayor hacía que se pusiera más nostálgico, se imaginaba a sus padres buscándolo por medio de programas de radio y televisión, la imagen era desesperante.

(¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ya llevo bastantes días en este mundo y no he descubierto nada)

Dirigió una mirada furiosa al cielo crepuscular, cerró los ojos y maldijo el haber llegado a ese mundo, como fuera que hubiera sido. Se dio cuenta de que el atardecer estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, debía ponerse en marcha hacía la estación de Ponyville, la había visto un par de veces durante sus paseos por Ponyville, así que no sería complicado llegar a ella. Levantó vuelo y se dirigió a la estación, en donde esperaría la llegada de las Ponis.

— ¡Lo siento!— dijo Fluttershy tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se acercaba, —llegué algo tarde— dijo con mucha preocupación en sus ojos.

Las demás Ponis habían llegado junto a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash venía vociferando algo sobre el tiempo que tardaba Rarity en arreglarse.

—No pasa nada— dijo King con una sonrisa alegre.

—Rainbow Dash, una chica debe tomarse todo el tiempo necesario para lucir lo más fabulosa posible— dijo Rarity con una mirada coqueta mientras sacudía su tersa y suave melena.

—Pff… si claro, mientras a mí me salían arrugas por tanto esperar—

Las Ponis se acercaron a Fluttershy y a King, estaban muy entusiasmadas por la gala del galope, el tren ya estaba por partir rumbo a la ciudad de los Unicornios, All Aboard dio su aviso característico para que todos los Ponis abordaran el tren sin demora. El viaje tardaba aproximadamente quince minutos en la línea exprés de sólo pasajeros.

King observaba a las Ponis que iban en el mismo vagón que él, todas llevaban vestidos de gala muy coloridos, no sabía para que un montón de yeguas necesitarían vestidos, después de todo la mayoría del tiempo no llevaban nada encima.

—Quería darte las gracias por ayudar a Ángel, te manda saludos— dijo muy alegre después de observarlo un rato pensativo.

— ¿Ángel?— preguntó confundido, no recordaba haber ayudado a alguien con ese nombre.

—Sí, mi pequeño conejito mascota, también lo salvaste de los ¿Hámsters?— se puso un casco en la barbilla y vio el techo del vagón como si estuviera pensando en algo.

(Debe ser ese conejo blanco que los Hámsters estuvieron a punto de arrojar por el risco)

Se rio un poco, —Hámsters, ¿nunca los habías visto?— preguntó mientras veía a Fluttershy bajar la mirada.

—No, nunca— dijo asombrada, —a pesar de que son muy lindos, son muy groseros — la expresión que hizo al decir esto era difícil de leer.

De pronto el tren se sacudió de forma brusca, asustando mucho a Fluttershy y a los demás pasajeros del tren, a pesar de que sólo fue una vez, todos estaban muy nerviosos.

—Uff… ¡pero que susto!— dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, ya que por la sacudida se cayó de él.

— ¿Por qué se sacudiría el tren de esa manera?— preguntó Applejack mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

Twilight se asomó por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche le hacía imposible ver algo, —no lo sé, eso fue muy extraño— después de decir esto los altavoces de los vagones del tren se activaron.

—Sentimos esa última sacudida, las tuberías de agua que surten Canterlot pasan por debajo de ese lugar que acabamos de pasar— el maquinista hizo una breve pausa, —no es nada de qué preocuparse, ya estamos en Canterlot, prepárense para bajar—

El tren hizo su parada en la estación de Canterlot, muchos Ponis vestidos para la gran gala bajaban del expreso de Ponyville, todos ansiosos por pasar una velada mágica en el castillo de Canterlot.

(Ya había estado aquí, pero hoy parece más agitado el ambiente)

King bajó del tren después de las Ponis, entre las nuevas adiciones de la princesa Celestia a la "horrible" gala del galope, se encontraban fuegos artificiales para recibir a los invitados, el sendero que conducía hacía el castillo de Canterlot estaba adornado especialmente para la ocasión. Se dirigió al castillo de Canterlot permaneciendo al lado de Fluttershy, quien estaba maravillada por las nuevas adiciones del evento, pero de vez en cuando daba saltitos de susto por los fuegos artificiales.

(Es muy asustadiza, de cierta manera es adorable)

Pensaba mientras caminaba a su lado. Después de caminar un rato, se topó con el castillo de Canterlot, el lugar destinado para el gran evento al que había sido invitado, muchos Ponis estaban por los alrededores, todos ellos reflejaban estilo y porte, Twilight se detuvo para decirles algo a sus amigas.

—Bien chicas, esta es nuestra segunda gala del galope, pero esta vez no será tan terrible como la pasada— se giraba de vez en cuando para ver el castillo, —primero deberíamos saludar a la princesa Celestia y ver que nos tiene preparado— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las demás Ponis acordaron en lo que había dicho, y se dirigieron al interior del castillo de Canterlot, la enorme alfombra roja iba a dar hasta las escaleras del salón principal, en donde una Pegaso… espera, ¿Unicornio?... ¿Pegaso y Unicornio?

(Ella debe ser la princesa Celestia, es una Pegaso a la vez que una Unicornio)

Estaba impresionado con la presencia de la princesa Celestia, era muy imponente y emanaba un aura de bondad y cariño, cada Pony que se acercaba a saludar era recibido de manera exclusiva por la princesa. Las Ponis se acercaron a la princesa para saludar, en especial Twilight, quien era la más emocionada.

—Buenas noches princesa Celestia— dijo mientras hacía reverencia a la Alicornio real.

—Twilight Sparkle— dijo la princesa Celestia con una sonrisa llena de júbilo, —me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a esta gala del galope, veo que tus amigas te acompañan también— inclinó su cabeza en muestra de aprecio por la visita de las Ponis.

—No podíamos perdernos la nueva gala del galope que usted preparó— dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba para saludar.

—Hice algunas modificaciones al evento, espero que sean de su agrado— la princesa mantenía en todo momento su elegancia y educación.

Una a una, las Ponis se acercaron a la princesa Celestia para saludar, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack, a quien la princesa Celestia recibió sorprendida.

—Buenas noches Applejack, Twilight Sparkle me pidió un boleto extra para ti, si no es muy descortés de mi parte el preguntar, ¿Dónde está tu invitado?— la princesa Celestia buscaba con la vista por los alrededores.

—Lo siento princesa, pero tengo que regresarle ese boleto extra, quería que mi empleado me ayudara en la gala a vender mis manzanas y pasteles, pero al final tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer— sostenía su sombrero con sus cascos mientras hablaba con la princesa.

Se despidió para dirigirse a su puesto de manzanas, que momentos antes Big Macintosh se había encargado de preparar. Rarity se acercó para saludar.

—Buenas noches Rarity, es agradable tener tu compañía en este evento— la princesa buscó con la vista al invitado de Rarity, pero ella estaba sola, —tenía entendido que alguien te acompañaría en esta velada— no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada cuando Twilight le pidió los boletos extras para tres de sus amigas porque las tres llevarían un invitado.

—Así era princesa, pero al final decidí que sería mejor asistir sola— no parecía alterada, — ¿puede creer que Applejack, Fluttershy y yo invitamos al mismo corcel a la gala?— se rio un poco.

— ¿En serio?— la princesa estaba muy intrigada por las palabras de Rarity, — ¿y qué ocurrió?—

—Pues Applejack quería que ese Pony le ayudara con la venta en la gala, y era algo injusto para mí y Fluttershy, por lo que decidió no invitarlo, y yo deje que ese corcel viniera con Fluttershy, ella lo invitó primero y además se ve más interesada en él, yo sólo lo invite porque no tenía a nadie más a quien invitar— la princesa Celestia veía curiosa a Fluttershy quien estaba detrás de Rarity hablando felizmente con un Pegaso blanco.

—Rarity, eres una buena amiga— las palabras de la princesa hicieron que Rarity se sintiera orgullosa de ella misma, —me muero de curiosidad por conocer a ese corcel, Fluttershy es muy tímida, me sorprende que haya invitado a alguien a la gala, debe ser algo especial— sonreía dichosamente mientras veía a Fluttershy.

Rarity se despidió de la princesa y se dirigió con sus amigas al salón de baile, en donde habían acordado verse después de saludar a la princesa Celestia. Fluttershy se acercó tímidamente a la princesa Celestia, acompañada de King, quien se quedó unos pasos atrás, King hizo reverencia.

—Buenas noches Fluttershy— apenas y podía contener la curiosidad, —me da gusto tenerte con nosotros en la gala del galope— la princesa dirigió su mirada hacía King, — ¿quién es tu invitado?— preguntó con mucho regocijo.

Fluttershy sintió que el aire se le escapaba por completo de los pulmones al escuchar a la princesa Celestia preguntar eso, no se lo esperaba, —U-Umm… bueno… él… se llama King— dijo titubeante y muy sonrojada, temblaba más que una gelatina por la vergüenza.

La princesa Celestia tenía mucha curiosidad, era muy adorable para ella el que Fluttershy estuviera acompañada por un corcel en la gala del galope.

—Adelante joven corcel, acércate— solicitó cordialmente la gobernante de los Ponis.

Se sorprendió, no le quedó otra más que acercarse a la imponente princesa Celestia, al estar a un lado de Fluttershy, volvió a hacer una reverencia, pero la princesa le pidió que se detuviera alzando un casco.

—Tengo entendido que eres el invitado de Fluttershy— las palabras de la princesa emanaban afecto y curiosidad.

King hizo la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, —si— se limitó a contestar.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte— dirigió una mirada a Fluttershy y luego volvió a verlo, —no te había visto antes por mi reino—

No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la repentina pregunta de la princesa, —vengo de más allá de arabia equina— dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

—Sin duda son tierras muy lejanas, no tengo el placer de conocer esas zonas— la expresión de la princesa seguía siendo la misma que al principio, —lo único que sé es que hay, cierto desorden en esos lugares, los pueblos son independientes— King sintió alivio al escuchar a la princesa, no sospechaba nada de él.

No podía evitar preguntarse si la princesa sabía algo de los humanos, después de todo ella era la soberana de los Ponis, pero temía que si preguntaba fuera considerado como algo peligroso, así que decidió no preguntar.

—Me da mucho gusto Fluttershy, espero que seas muy feliz— le tenía mucho afecto a Fluttershy después de haber logrado reformar a Discord.

—P-Princesa…— temía que la princesa Celestia se hubiera llevado una idea equivocada de su relación con King.

—Diviértanse mucho en esta velada— soltó una risita muy discreta mientras se cubría con el casco la boca.

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, sólo se despidió y se dirigió al salón de baile, King hizo una última reverencia a la princesa y siguió a Fluttershy, quien no hablaba para nada, se podía notar como temblaba un poco. Ambos llegaron al salón de baile, parejas de Ponis de la nobleza bailaban al compás de las piezas musicales más refinadas que la orquesta de Manehattan podía ofrecer, las amigas de Fluttershy estaban dispersas por todo el salón de baile. King se sentó en una mesa junto ella, esperaba a que dijera algo, pero no decía nada.

Poco tiempo después la orquesta tomó un descanso, y un montón de Ponis comenzaron a poner una tornamesa y buffers en el escenario, una Unicornio de melena azul y lentes color magenta se subió al escenario, los Ponis de la nobleza la veían incrédulos, la Unicornio tomó un par de discos y los coloco sobre la tornamesa, se puso unos cascos en las orejas y comenzó a tocar. La música de esta Unicornio era electrónica, pero sorprendentemente una miembro de la orquesta sinfónica de Manehattan se subió al escenario con ella, y con un violín comenzó a acompañar la música de la Pony DJ, el resultado, una extraña, pero agradable pieza musical de genero electrónico, los Ponis de la nobleza comenzaron a disfrutar de la música.

La gala del galope se estaba poniendo muy bien, después de unas cuantas mezclas de la Pony DJ, se había anunciado la aparición de Saphire Shores, quien interpretaría algunas canciones de su más reciente álbum en la gala. Sin embargo ningún Pony era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, justo antes de la entrada al escenario por parte de Saphire Shores, los Ponis que estaban a un lado de las fuentes se asustaron al ver que el agua comenzó a salir a chorros, el agua que salía de las fuentes se acumuló en un gran charco, el cual comenzó a turbarse y volverse negro, del charco negro se formó un caballo negro, con melena azul, daba la impresión de que le escurría agua en lugar de tener melena, los invitados de la gala del galope comenzaron a entrar en pánico. El caballo relinchó de una manera escalofriante haciendo que todos los Ponis que estaban en el salón de baile quisieran huir despavoridos del lugar.

(¡Otra vez!)

King se levantó de la mesa sorprendido, Fluttershy estaba paralizada del miedo. A pesar de encontrarse en el castillo de Canterlot, en el salón de baile no había ni un sólo guardia real, todos estaban vigilando el exterior para evitar que algo entrara, nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que un monstruo así pudiera escabullirse por las tuberías de agua, la princesa Celestia aún se encontraba en el salón principal, y la oleada de Ponis histéricos no le daban oportunidad de entrar al salón de baile. Las amigas de Fluttershy estaban en la pista de baile, Applejack y Rainbow Dash de inmediato se pusieron al frente para proteger a sus amigas, Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie Pie corrieron a la salida del salón de baile.

— ¿Pero que es esa cosa?— preguntó Applejack con los ojos abiertos como platos sorprendida.

—No lo sé, pero está arruinando la gala— Rainbow Dash veía furiosa al monstruo que tenían delante a unos metros de distancia.

El caballo sombra arremetió contra las dos Ponis sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Applejack y Rainbow lo evadieron fácilmente, como el caballo sombra tomó impulso corrió más de la cuenta, acercándose bastante a la mesa de Fluttershy y King, fue entonces que el monstruo puso su atención en los dos Pegasos que estaban sentados en la mesa.

— ¡Fluttershy corre!— gritó King preparándose para escapar del lugar, pero Fluttershy no respondía, estaba temblando de miedo, la imagen del caballo monstruoso la impactó mucho.

Trató de acercarse a ella para hacerla entrar en razón, pero era tarde, el caballo monstruo en cuestión de segundos había preparado una enorme bola de hielo delante de él, lista para ser lanzada a la mesa que tenía delante, al ver esto, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar antes de que el caballo sombra lanzara la bola de hielo directo hacía Fluttershy y a él, por lo que empujó a Fluttershy con fuerza, mandándola lejos de la mesa, luego intentó evadir la bola gélida, pero fue muy tarde, la bola de hielo lo golpeó de lleno por el costado derecho, moviéndolo con ella, la bola de hielo se estrelló en un pilar cercano, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos de hielo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo de mármol.

— ¡Fluttershy!— Twilight se acercó de inmediato a su amiga que por el empujón había ido a parar algo lejos de la mesa en donde se encontraba, Rarity y Pinkie Pie seguían a Twilight.

El caballo sombra preparó otra bola de hielo y la lanzó rápidamente hacía las Ponis, pero Twilight levantó un campo mágico que repelió la bola de hielo, desviándola lejos de ellas.

— ¡Rarity, Pinkie Pie, tomen a Fluttershy y sáquenla de aquí, yo las cubro!— dijo mientras concentraba más magia en su cuerno para levantar otro campo mágico.

—King— murmuró Fluttershy, quien estaba en estado de shock por el monstruo, Rarity y Pinkie Pie tomaron a su amiga y la llevaron a la salida, mientras Twilight las cubría con su campo mágico, desviando los ataques del caballo sombra.

La princesa Celestia logró pasar entre la multitud de Ponis asustados que congestionaban la entrada al salón de baile, al entrar en él de inmediato visualizó al monstruo cerca del centro del salón de baile, intentaba atacar a Rainbow Dash, quien evadía todos los ataques del monstruo, la Pegaso celeste trataba de distraer al monstruo, para que Applejack pudiera ayudar a King. Al ver la situación la princesa Celestia se enfureció, lanzó un hechizo ofensivo en contra del monstruo, derribándolo por el impacto.

La princesa Celestia se acercó rápidamente al monstruo, — ¡Rainbow Dash, sal de aquí!— ordenó la princesa con un tono de voz similar al de la voz real de Canterlot, Rainbow Dash se sorprendió y no le quedo más opción que obedecer de inmediato.

El caballo sombra se puso de pie, se preparaba para atacar a la princesa Celestia, pero la diferencia de poderes mágicos era demasiada, la princesa Celestia lanzó un hechizo muy peculiar sobre el caballo sombra, causando que el monstruo se desintegrara desde dentro, acabando por completo con él, la princesa Celestia se veía muy agotada después de lanzar el hechizo.

—Vamos King, responde— decía Applejack mientras lo sostenía entre sus cascos, lo sacudía para ver si reaccionaba, pero no había respuesta, pronto comenzó a asustarse.

La princesa Celestia se acercó a Applejack, se distrajo un poco por la entrada de los guardias reales al salón de baile, quienes de inmediato levantaron un perímetro de vigilancia para prevenir otro ataque similar.


	10. Capítulo Diez

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

_Dos chicos caminaban por una tranquila calle de los suburbios de una agitada ciudad, los rayos del sol de distintas tonalidades de rojo le hacían ver a esos dos que el sol estaba por ocultarse, el ocaso en aquella ciudad era muy bonito._

"_No puedo creer lo que hiciste, tú mismo te lo buscaste" dijo uno de los chicos mientras caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza._

_El otro chico llevaba moretones en la cara, un ojo morado y sangre en los labios, sólo reaccionó con un mirada de reojo hacía su compañero por su comentario._

"_Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había chicas lindas entre ellos, es decir, si hubiera habido un chica linda entre ellos, hasta yo los hubiera defendido" decía conmocionado, "esta vez sí que te luciste" añado con un tono sarcástico._

"_¿Debí dejar que siguieran golpeándolos?" preguntó molesto._

"_No, sólo digo que debiste pensártelo mejor, eran más que tú, son los matones de la escuela, se la pasan golpeando a todo mundo, era obvio que los ibas a poner en su lugar ¿no crees?" sonrió muy divertido._

"_Quizá fue tonto, pero por lo menos no los siguieron golpeando más" dijo un poco satisfecho._

"_Pfft, pues tomaste su lugar" dijo pareciendo un poco molesto._

"_A todo esto, ¿Por qué los molestan?, hacía un buen tiempo que no la tomaban con nadie" dijo un poco pensativo mientras caminaba._

"_¿Es decir que ni siquiera sabias a quienes defendías?" preguntó bastante extrañado._

"_No" contestó simple y llanamente._

"_Ya llegamos" los dos estaban frente a un bloque de casas de los suburbios, "mañana seguimos hablando de ello cuando lleguemos a la prisión que se hace llamar escuela" agregó mientras se despedía agitando la mano._

King despertó de golpe, un horrible dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, su pata delantera derecha dolía muchísimo, además de que le dolía el costado derecho, después de apretar los dientes por el dolor, se dio cuenta de que su pata delantera estaba vendada y enyesada, además de que vendajes muy ajustados rodeaban su pecho, estaba en una cama de hospital, pero no cualquier hospital, este parecía muy lujoso.

(¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estoy en una cama de hospital?)

Se recostó para mitigar el dolor que sentía, era horrible, no debía moverse de forma brusca. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación de hospital, se sorprendió mucho al ver que Fluttershy estaba dormida justo a un lado de él, ella estaba sentada en una silla, mientras que la parte delantera de su cuerpo descansaba un poco sobre la cama, aún tenía puesto su vestido de la gala del galope.

Se quedó mirando hacía el techo unos momentos, (Ya recuerdo… estaba en la gala del galope, y ese monstruo apareció, otro monstruo… similar al del bosque), Veía meditativo el techo blanco de la habitación del hospital, varias cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Estaba tan pensativo que no escuchó que una enfermera había entrado a la habitación, la enfermera dijo "buenos días", pero no la escuchó, la enfermera pasó a abrir las cortinas de la habitación, para después dirigirse hacia el paciente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó la enfermera al cerciorarse de que ya estaba despierto.

—… ¿Uh?— pestañeó un par de veces, veía confundido a la enfermera, —estoy muy adolorido— fue lo único que pudo decir ante la pregunta de la enfermera.

—El doctor le recetó varios analgésicos, el dolor disminuirá con el tiempo, por ahora debe descansar— dijo la enfermera para después ver a Fluttershy con expresión de ternura.

— ¿Qué pasó con el monstruo de la gala?— preguntó bastante serio.

—Por lo que leí hoy en el periódico, y lo que comentaban mis colegas, la princesa Celestia se hizo cargo de ese monstruo, es muy extraño que un monstruo así se haya colado hasta el castillo de Canterlot, con toda la seguridad que tiene, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco asustada— la enfermera parecía muy preocupada por la situación, y es que desde muy temprano se habían esparcido rumores por todo Canterlot acerca de ese monstruo que atacó en la gala.

(¿La princesa Celestia… se encargó de él?)

Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la noticia, pero se sentía aliviado, — ¿nadie más resulto herido?— preguntó preocupado por la seguridad de las amigas de Fluttershy.

—Algunos otros Ponis, pero son lesiones leves, según las Ponis que te trajeron aquí fuiste el único en ser atacado por ese monstruo— dijo la enfermera mientras veía los rayos del sol colarse por las ventanas de la habitación.

Fluttershy comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, la charla de la enfermera y King la había despertado, se levantó lentamente de la cama, con las miradas de la enfermera y King encima, dio un gran bostezo y luego se frotó los ojos con los cascos; cuando vio a King despierto abrió los ojos como platos de asombro.

—King— dijo casi como un murmuro, luego agachó la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentida por algo.

La enfermera se rio un poco, —la señorita se quedó aquí toda la noche, a pesar de que está prohibido por las normas del hospital real, fue tan persistente que incluso la princesa Celestia intercedió por ella— la enfermera parecía muy sorprendida.

—Y-Yo sólo… es que…— decayó todavía más, casi parecía como si fuera a meter la cabeza en el suelo como los avestruces.

—Iré por el doctor, debo avisarle que ya ha despertado, volveré en unos minutos— la enfermera salió de la habitación.

King temía suspirar, ya que si lo hacía seguramente le dolería mucho, se quedó viendo a Fluttershy unos momentos.

— ¿Fluttershy, donde están tus amigas?— preguntó preocupado, Fluttershy se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero más que por el contenido de la pregunta, se asustó por escucharlo hablar.

—Ellas… pasaron la noche en casa de los padres de Twilight— dijo sin poder verlo a los ojos por alguna razón.

(¿Padres de Twilight?, no sabía que sus padres vivieran en… espera…)

— ¿Aún estamos en Canterlot?— preguntó confundido, era lo más lógico.

—Así es… Applejack y la princesa Celestia te trajeron a este hospital…— parecía muy afligida, comenzaba a poner incomodo a King.

— ¿Pasa algo Fluttershy?— preguntó serio, era obvio que algo le ocurría a la Pegaso que lo acompañaba.

—Yo…— levantó la vista, tenía los ojos vidriosos, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la enfermera acompañada por el doctor y cinco Ponis, amigas de Fluttershy pasaban uno por uno a la habitación.

Fluttershy estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó que todos esos Ponis entraron a la habitación, pensaba en lo que iba a decir, King estaba atento.

— ¡Lo siento!— exclamó, dejándolo muy sorprendido, —¡si no hubiera sido tan cobarde!— hizo una pausa para gimotear, —tú me salvaste… tomaste mi lugar…— cerró los ojos fuertemente, —de no ser por ti… seria yo la que estaría en esa cama…— dejó escapar delgadas lagrimas que escurrieron hasta su mentón, para después caer al suelo y deshacerse.

—Fluttershy— se sentía mal por escucharla decir eso, luego negó con la cabeza, —yo también estaba asustado, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente— Fluttershy lo veía sorprendida, —actué de forma impulsiva y por eso me pasó esto, no es tu culpa Fluttershy— le sonrió para reconfortarla, increíblemente hasta sonreír le dolía.

—Fluttershy— Twilight se acercó a su amiga, —no es culpa tuya, ni de King, es culpa de ese monstruo horrible que apareció, pero ya no hará más daño— le puso su casco en el hombro a Fluttershy para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Jo, King, ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Applejack mientras se acercaba para ver al Pony vendado, —seguro que fue un golpe muy fuerte— dijo mientras veía todos los vendajes que tenía puestos.

El doctor se acercó a King para revisarlo, típico de los doctores, examinó con apretujones por aquí y por allá, preguntando si dolía o si no, sólo para poder ver que tanto había servido el tratamiento que le dieron a King.

—Muestra bastante mejoría, la conmoción del impacto lo dejo inconsciente, le fracturó una pata, fracturó una costilla y un ala, además presenta varios hematomas en su otra parte del cuerpo, no es muy grave— el doctor hizo algunas anotaciones en la hoja de papel que se encontraba sobre la tabla de madera que cargaba con la magia de su cuerno, —sólo recuerde guardar reposo por lo menos una semana, hasta que se recupere totalmente—

(¿Una semana?... vaya que los Ponis se recuperan rápido)

—Le recetaré un medicamento para bajar el dolor, y poder darlo de alta hoy mismo— el doctor volvió a hacer anotaciones, después entregó una nota a la enfermera, —debo irme, tengo otros pacientes que atender— guardó su pluma en su bata y salió de la habitación.

—Iré por el medicamento, ahora vuelvo— la enfermera salió de la habitación justo detrás del doctor.

—Applejack, ¿está bien si falto a la granja uno o dos días?— preguntó King preocupado, de verdad necesitaba el trabajo para pagarse su comida.

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas?!— dijo Applejack pareciendo molesta, — ¡claro que sí!, no hace falta que lo pidas, y no sólo uno o dos días, el doctor dijo una semana— se cruzó de cascos.

King le sonrió a Applejack y asintió con la cabeza agradecido, Twilight se puso a un lado de él, tenía la intención de hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

—King, ese caballo monstruo que apareció en la gala, ¿es como el que apareció en el bosque Everfree?— tenía una expresión seria, King se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Si… es parecido, pero no iguales del todo— dijo mientras recordaba al otro caballo sombra y lo comparaba con el que apareció en la gala.

— ¿No sabes nada más de ellos? tú ya acabaste con uno, la princesa Celestia terminó agotada después de destruir a este— a King no le gustaba para nada a donde iba este asunto, ¿Twilight sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver?, no, pero la sola idea ponía nervioso a King.

(Ahora que lo pienso… no deja de venirme a la mente un libro de mitología que leí durante la escuela… pesadillas, son pesadillas)

—No sé si te sirva de algo Twilight, pero…— aclaró su garganta un poco, lo cual le ocasiono un ligero dolor, —alguna vez leí sobre ese tipo de caballos, incluso vi un cuadro titulado con el nombre de esos monstruos— hizo una pausa mientras recordaba el tétrico cuadro que exponía a un caballo negro de ojos amarillos, —se llaman pesadillas—

— ¿Pesadillas?— dijo Twilight sorprendida, — ¿de dónde vienen?— nunca había escuchado hablar de esos monstruos, en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca había información de ellos.

—No lo sé, espera, ¿no son comunes por aquí?— se sorprendió, ya que creía que esos monstruos eran algo normal de ese mundo, por lo que Apple Bloom le había contado, en el bosque Everfree existían criaturas horribles y espeluznantes, era obvio asumir que algunas de esas criaturas se escaparía del bosque.

—No lo son, ¿en dónde leíste esa información?— preguntó ansiosa.

—Hace tiempo en las tierras lejanas— se limitó a contestar, creía que la información que le había dado a Twilight le ayudaría para algo, pero al ver que quizá los monstruos mitológicos de los que había leído en su mundo no se relacionaban con los de este, la información no sería tan útil como había pensado.

—Ya veo— dijo pensativa, —por suerte mis investigaciones de anoche dieron frutos, han aparecido dos de esos monstruos, y todos coinciden en que vienen del mismo lugar— dijo pensativa, ahora ya había consolidado las conjeturas que había construido a lo largo de la noche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Twilight?— preguntó Rarity curiosa por saber lo que Twilight pensaba.

—Los dos caballos sombra, o pesadillas, vienen del bosque Everfree— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera un minuto— dijo Rainbow confundida, — ¿Por qué dices eso?, este último monstruo atacó en la gala del galope, aquí en Canterlot— Rainbow Dash extendió sus patas delanteras para hacer más impactante su comentario.

—Así es pero…— dijo Twilight haciendo una pequeña pausa, — ¿recuerdan cuando íbamos en el tren exprés y tuvimos una ligera sacudida?—

Las Ponis asintieron con la cabeza confundidas, no encontraban relación con el caballo sombra.

—Resulta que preguntando e informándome, Canterlot surte gran parte de su agua potable desde un manantial subterráneo que se encuentra en el bosque Everfree, las tuberías que transportan el agua pasan por debajo de las vías del tren, y llegan a Canterlot, por eso el monstruo logró colarse por una de las fuentes— dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo con el casco.

— ¡Vaya!, Twilight es muy inteligente— Pinkie Pie veía a Twilight con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

— ¿Quieres decir que esos monstruos salieron del bosque Everfree?— preguntó Rarity aterrorizada.

—Así es, y ahora gracias a la información que King me ha dado, ya sé un poco más acerca de estos monstruos, sólo debo investigar un poco más, y le enviaré un reporte a la princesa Celestia— parecía muy pensativa, tenía el presentimiento de que quizá pudieran aparecer más de esos monstruos, por lo que investigaría más, iría directo a la raíz, el bosque Everfree, sabía lo peligroso que eso podía ser, por lo que no le diría a sus amigas, iría ella sola.

La enfermera entró a la habitación con un par de cajas blancas, y una hoja de papel, cargando todo este material con la magia de su cuerno.

—Ya regrese, aquí están los medicamentos, y la hoja de alta, sólo necesito…— la enfermera se acercó a King con la hoja y la pluma y con el casco señaló un punto de la hoja de papel, —que firme aquí por favor—

King tomó la pluma con la boca y comenzó a estampar el primer garabato que se le vino a la mente, pero tenía una pregunta, ¿Quién iba a pagar por su hospitalización?, ese hospital se veía costoso, no tenía dinero para pagar algo así.

—Listo, muchas gracias, ya pueden retirarse del hospital, recuerde guardar reposo durante una semana por lo menos, si necesita ayuda para salir no dude en pedirla— la enfermera dejo los medicamentos en la cama de King.

Sorprendentemente la princesa Celestia se hizo cargo de los costos del hospital, las Ponis ayudaron al adolorido King a salir del hospital y a dirigirse a Ponyville, durante el trayecto en el tren, Fluttershy no se despegó de él ni un sólo momento. Para antes del mediodía los Ponis ya habían arribado a Ponyville, las Ponis estaban muy cansadas por la noche anterior, y no querían que sus familias se preocuparan, por lo que se despidieron y se marcharon de inmediato a sus casas, dejando solamente a Twilight y Fluttershy con King.

—King— dijo Fluttershy con la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Si?—

Fluttershy vio decidida a King a los ojos, —déjame cuidar de ti— King se sorprendió por las palabras de Fluttershy.

— ¿Por qué?... estoy bien— dijo algo contrariado, pues aún sentía esa sensación de apatía hacía ella.

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza, —déjame hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer…— se sonrojó al notar que la mirada de Twilight estaba sobre ella con una expresión de asombro.

—Pero… en serio no es necesario— no quería ser grosero, pero tampoco quería que lo cuidará.

—Por favor— insistió, a King se le hizo muy difícil negarse ante una Pony tan adorable.

—… Está bien… pero sólo por hoy…— además de la cara tan tierna de Fluttershy, Twilight también hizo un poco de presión sobre él con su mirada.

— ¡Gracias!— dijo Fluttershy con una enorme sonrisa.

(¿Por qué me agradece?... soy yo quien debería agradecerle)

—Vamos, dime donde está tu casa— se acercó a él para ayudarlo, llevaba una muleta, en la cual se apoyaba gracias a su pata en buen estado.

(No pensé en eso) se sintió un poco mal al recordar que él no tenía casa, sólo podía pensar que era un completo miserable.

—Fluttershy… yo no tengo casa…— dijo muy avergonzado.

— ¿No?... ¿y donde pasas las noches?— preguntó preocupada.

—Pues… busco una nube y duermo en ella— dijo mientras sonreía avergonzado.

—Oh… yo no lo sabía, lo siento— dijo cabizbaja.

(¿Por qué se disculpa?)

—Pero— Fluttershy sonrió, —me alegra haberme ofrecido para cuidarte…— King la veía fijamente, a pesar de ser una Pony muy tímida le había dado bastantes sorpresas, —mi casa está por aquí— dijo muy feliz mientras se giraba en dirección a su casa de campo.

— ¿Uh?... ¿tu casa?— preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Fluttershy se sonrojó mucho, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le había ofrecido a King, pero fue su amabilidad la que habló por ella.

—L-Lo siento… no quería…— no sabía que decir, creía que su proposición había sido algo atrevida.

—No pasa nada… es sólo que no quiero ser una molestia— trató de verse lo más alegre posible para hacer que Fluttershy no se sintiera tan incómoda.

—No para nada— dijo Fluttershy con una voz afligida.

King dirigió su mirada hacía Twilight, quien estaba muy entretenida con lo que pasaba, ella sólo mantenía su expresión alegre, daba la impresión de que quería que King aceptara.

Al final cedió, y aceptó la propuesta de Fluttershy, los dos Pegasos se despidieron de Twilight y se dirigieron a la casa de campo de Fluttershy, quien ayudaba a King a caminar con la muleta. Twilight se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que perdió a ambos de vista, estaba pensando en su investigación, sabía que era necesario implementar una investigación de campo, pero primero necesitaba unas cosas, por lo que se dirigió a la biblioteca de Ponyville, además debía avisar a Spike que estaba bien, ya que sólo le envió una carta muy escueta por la noche avisándole que no llegaría a dormir.

— ¡Twilight!, estaba muy preocupado por ti— dijo el joven dragón al ver a la unicornio color lavanda cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca después de haber entrado en ella.

—Lo siento Spike, ocurrieron muchas cosas durante la gala— dejó escapar un suspiro, después se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

—Escuche la noticia— dijo Spike muy sorprendido, —un monstruo apareció en la gala del galope y atacó a todos los Ponis— narraba muy preocupado la historia que había escuchado, —pero la princesa Celestia le hizo frente y acabo con él— chocó sus pequeñas garras, haciendo énfasis en "acabo con él".

—Exactamente eso fue lo que pasó— entró a su habitación y con su magia trajo su alforja y comenzó a llenarla con cosas, —me sorprende lo rápido que se esparció la noticia— revisaba los objetos que ponía en la alforja antes de meterlos.

—Si… pero— brincó a la cama para ver mejor que estaba haciendo Twilight, — ¿Qué haces?— preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Tengo que salir por unas horas Spike— dijo muy sería.

— ¿Qué?, pero si acabas de llegar— dijo con una mirada triste en su cara.

—Lo sé Spike, pero sólo serán un par de horas, debo hacer algo— terminó de empacar sus cosas y con la ayuda de su magia se puso la alforja en su lomo y la abrochó bien.

—Y, ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó confundido mientras bajaba de la cama para seguir a Twilight, quien ya se había puesto en marcha y salido de su habitación.

—Cerca de Ponyville, debo hacer algo—

—Umm… ¿Qué clase de "algo" debes hacer?— preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a ella.

—Spike— exclamó a manera de regaño por sentirse atosigada con tantas preguntas, —no tardaré te lo prometo— cambio de expresión a una más alegre.

—Está bien Twilight, te esperaré aquí— veía como su amiga abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Cuida de Owlowiscius mientras no esté— se despidió y cerró la puerta con su magia, luego comenzó a trotar en dirección al bosque Everfree.

(No puedo decirles a las chicas ni a Spike que iré al bosque Everfree a investigar, querrían acompañarme y es muy peligroso, no puedo permitir que algo le pase a mis amigas o a Spike)

Con paso firme salió de Ponyville, y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba frente a frente con el frondoso y tenebroso bosque, un lugar en donde las leyes Equestrianas no aplican, y monstruos y criaturas extrañas moran. Entró al bosque, su idea era bastante sencilla, vería si había actividad relacionada con los caballos sombra, cualquier cosa que ayudara a determinar cuál era la causa de su aparición, así podría dar aviso a la princesa Celestia y juntas encontrar una solución.

Caminó durante algunos minutos a través del bosque, nada fuera de lo común hasta ese momento, pensaba en darle una visita a Zecora, quizá ella sabía algo de las extrañas apariciones de los caballos sombra, pero de pronto escuchó un crujido muy fuerte cerca de ella, era como si el tronco de un árbol hubiera sido despedazado por algo, se puso muy nerviosa, podía ser cualquier cosa la que estaba por allí.

(Debo esconderme, un hechizo de invisibilidad será muy útil)

Rápidamente sacó de su alforja un frasco con agua, con su magia lo hizo levitar frente a ella, y conjuro un hechizo, lanzándolo sobre ella misma, comenzó a transparentarse, hasta volverse completamente invisible, era un hechizo que acababa de aprender, sin embargo el efecto del hechizo sólo duraría cinco minutos, así que tenía que hacerlos contar. Se acercó a la fuente del ruido para investigar mejor, se sorprendió mucho al ver que un árbol estaba completamente destrozado, era como si algo lo hubiera cortado por la mitad, siguió buscando por los alrededores, era extraño, se sentía un ambiente muy pesado, era como si algo estuviera jalándola hacía el suelo, se sentía con más peso, como si hubiera subido cerca de diez kilos o más, de pronto entre los arboles pudo escuchar un resoplido provenir de ese lugar en específico, por lo que no lo dudó ni un momento y galopó hacía el lugar del sonido.

(¡Es uno de esos monstruos!)

Estaba asombrada, a unos metros de ella, estaba un caballo sombra, pero este era muy diferente al que había visto en la gala, y diferente al de la descripción de Scootaloo, este monstruo era completamente negro, su melena parecía ser una espesa niebla negra, era completamente aterrador, el sólo estar cerca de él aterrorizaba a Twilight, pero había algo más, hacía que sintiera una pena enorme, no sabía porque, pero era un dolor espantoso, no era físico, era una carga emocional insoportable.

(¿De dónde habrá salido este monstruo?)

El caballo sombra estaba parado en el lugar sin hacer nada, sólo rascaba el suelo con su casco oscuro, pero el caballo dejo de hacerlo, paró de forma inesperada, se quedó congelado, luego se volteó en dirección a Twilight, lo cual hizo que se le pusiera el cuero de punta, el caballo sombra se giró por completo, con sus espantosos ojos amarillos la veía, era como si supiera que estaba allí, pero no era posible, aun debían de quedar unos dos o tres minutos cuando menos de invisibilidad no era posible que el caballo sombra estuviera viendo a Twilight.

*Relincho*

Increíblemente el caballo sombra se paró en sus patas traseras y relincho muy fuerte, haciendo que Twilight se estremeciera, ella sabía que algo andaba mal, el caballo se echó a correr en contra de ella, al ver la conducta del caballo corrió para escapar del monstruo, atravesó unos arbustos y luego dio vuelta para intentar despistar al monstruo que la seguía, pero era inútil, el monstruo parecía verla por completo, era posible que el hechizo de invisibilidad no estuviera funcionando, o quizá ese monstruo podía ver cosas invisibles, galopaba lo más rápido que podía por su vida, pero cada vez se sentía más pesada, hasta que llegó el momento en que no podía correr del todo bien, sus patas no le reaccionaban apropiadamente.

(¡¿Qué me pasa? no puedo seguir corriendo!)

Twilight avanzaba muy lento, el caballo sombra ahora la estaba alcanzando. Al estar cerca de ella, el caballo sombra arremetió en su contra, pero rápidamente lanzó una barrera mágica, que repelió el ataque del monstruo, sin embargo el impacto hizo que Twilight cayera al suelo, quedando a merced del caballo sombra.

—No…— veía al monstruoso caballo acercarse a ella lentamente.

El cuerno de Twilight centello, lanzando un hechizo al caballo sombra, pero el hechizo sólo fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder un poco, lanzó más hechizos, pero no funcionaban, además ya comenzaba a agotarse por el uso excesivo de magia.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— gritó muy asustada, el hechizo de invisibilidad de Twilight se había desvanecido desde hacía ya un rato.

—_Huye…—_

Twilight abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar una voz femenina, aunque era débil, la escuchó a la perfección, trató de ver de dónde provino esa voz, pero no había nadie más, el caballo sombra estaba parado, parecía como si algo lo estuviera frenando, ya que cuando intentaba dar un paso hacia adelante sus patas temblaban.

—_Escapa… no podré retenerlo por mucho tiempo—_

— ¡¿Quién eres?!— gritó al no encontrar la fuente de la voz. Aún no podía moverse, se sentía muy pesada.

—_Es muy tarde, ya no está bajo mi control—_

Intentó desesperadamente ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, era como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado nueve veces, Twilight comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar.

—_No puedo dejar que mueras, por favor resiste— la voz sonaba más preocupada._

De pronto un resplandor verde cubrió al monstruo negro, y comenzó a desvanecerse, Twilight estaba incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo, ¿Quién o qué había hecho eso?, el caballo sombra se desintegró a los pocos segundos, dejando detrás de sí una estela de partículas negras, y además, algo muy extraño, una especie de hoja negra papaloteó hasta caer al suelo, parecía como si hubiera estado dentro del caballo sombra.

(¿Qué fue todo eso?)

Twilight se sintió cada vez menos pesada, hasta que volvió a la normalidad, aún estaba agitada, y estaba muy alerta, lo primero que pensó fue en salir corriendo del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero, esa hoja negra estaba en el suelo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser. Tragó saliva y junto todo el valor que le fue posible, y rápidamente usó su magia de levitación para atraer a la extraña hoja negra, abrió su alforja y la metió, después galopó hasta la salida del bosque Everfree, galopó y galopó hasta que salió de ese horrendo lugar. Se sintió liberada al ver el sol brillar en el cielo azul, pero aun así siguió corriendo, no podía parar de correr, pasó por Ponyville, hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

— ¿Twilight?— Spike veía preocupado a Twilight, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, recargándose en el lado interno de la puerta de la biblioteca y respirando de forma agitada.

No reaccionaba ante las palabras de su asistente, aún estaba conmocionada por lo que le había ocurrido, se encontró cara a cara con la muerte y había sobrevivido, o más bien alguien la había salvado, pero, ¿Quién?

— ¿Twilight, que te pasa?— preguntó Spike más preocupado al ver que no le respondía.

—No…— tomó aire suficiente para seguir hablando, —no es nada—

—Pero… a mí no me parece que no sea "nada"— parecía molesto, creía que le ocultaba algo.

Twilight se puso de pie, de inmediato se dirigió a una de las mesas de la biblioteca, con su magia se quitó la alforja y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, no me digas— estaba muy molesto, —si no confías en mí, lo entiendo— se cruzó de brazos.

—Spike— se sorprendió por el comentario de Spike, —lo siento, acércate— usó su magia para traer un banco de madera para que Spike se sentará a un lado de ella.

— ¿Y bien?— aún seguía un poco molesto.

*Suspiro*

—Estuve en el bosque Everfree— dijo cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué hacías en un lugar tan peligroso?— preguntó confundido.

—Verás, mientras estaba en Canterlot investigué un poco acerca de esos monstruos, con el que atacó en la gala del galope son dos que aparecen— Twilight recordaba la descripción que Scootaloo le dio sobre el primer monstruo, luego recordó como era el segundo, y con una expresión de preocupación recordó al tercero que la había atacado.

Le explicó a Spike que había concluido en que los monstruos provenían del bosque Everfree, todo lo que había investigado apuntaba a esa posibilidad. Después le contó lo que le había ocurrido en el bosque, como se encontró con otro de esos caballos sombra, y como casi la lastima.

—No te lastimó, ¿verdad?— preguntó alarmado mientras revisaba a Twilight con la vista.

—No— negó con la cabeza, —estoy bien… pero fue tan extraño, alguien me ayudó— estaba muy pensativa.

—Es muy extraño, quizá fue la princesa Celestia— concluyó levantando su garra.

—No, no era la princesa, estoy segura— trataba de averiguar quién podría ser, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, nunca había escuchado esa voz antes.

—Deberías avisar a la princesa Celestia— comenzó a temblar, —q-quizá haya más de esos monstruos en el bosque— veía nervioso a su alrededor.

—Es posible— Twilight se estremeció, había recordado algo fundamental, la carta negra que el monstruo dejo caer cuando se desvaneció.

Twilight abrió su alforja con magia rápidamente, y sacó la hoja negra, al verla, Spike se acercó curioso para ver que era, Twilight la puso en la mesa frente a ella para poder examinarla, era un trozo de papel de color negro con letras blancas.

— ¿Qué es eso Twilight?— preguntó mientras veía el extraño trozo de papel, de vez en cuando pestañeaba.

—Cuando el monstruo se desvaneció, dejo caer este trozo de papel— comenzó a leer en voz alta el contenido del papel, —"La corona y la universidad nos han autorizado el uso del nuevo isotopo de carbono 14, sólo queda hacer la exploración de campo para recoger muestras y datarlas con precisión"— se quedó perpleja después de leer el contenido del trozo de papel, volvió a leerlo para ver si encontraba algún sentido, pero nada.

— ¿Qué significa eso Twilight?— se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—No lo sé— seguía tratando de encontrar algún significado en el texto que acababa de leer, pero simplemente no tenía ningún sentido o relación con el monstruo.

(¿La corona y la universidad?, parece que habla de autoridades, ya que dan algún tipo de permiso para usar algo llamado isotopo carbono 14, además habla de una exploración de campo y recolección de muestras)

Twilight se rascó la barbilla tratando de hilar los fragmentos en que había descompuesto el párrafo de texto contenido en la extraña nota.

(¿Será algún tipo de informe de investigación?, quizá esos investigadores descubrieron algo relacionado con los caballos sombra… pero… aun no es suficiente información)

Twilight dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación, sólo le queda una cosa por hacer, investigar el contenido de esa nota con ayuda de los libros de la biblioteca, ¿a qué corona y universidad se refiere?, ¿Qué es el isotopo carbono 14?, ¿Cuándo y dónde fue esa investigación?, eran preguntas que Twilight debía responder.

—Spike— dijo Twilight decidida mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a los estantes de los libros de la biblioteca, —necesito tu ayuda, antes de avisar a la princesa sobre la aparición de este nuevo monstruo, y la posibilidad de que aparezcan más que pongan en peligro nuestra seguridad, debo recolectar toda la información posible, necesitaré las bitácoras de investigaciones de Ponyville, Canterlot, y demás lugares, así como los registros de descubrimientos— al escuchar a Twilight, Spike se motivó, infló el pecho y se puso a trabajar, los dos pasarían toda la tarde e inclusive la noche investigando el contenido de esa nota.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de campo de Fluttershy, King se había quedado dormido en el sofá, cuando llegaron al pequeño Cottage de Fluttershy los animales los recibieron alegres, incluso el pequeño Ángel, quien al ver a King se acercó para examinarlo más de cerca. Ya dentro de la casa, Fluttershy puso un montón de almohadas en su sofá, así como mantas, y le pidió a King que descansara ahí, estaba tan adolorido que aceptó de inmediato, Fluttershy le preparó una sopa de verduras calientita, mientras Ángel los vigilaba. Después de tomar su sopa, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en el cómodo sofá, apenas estaba atardeciendo.

Fluttershy veía con una expresión de ternura a King mientras lo arropaba, —descansa— dijo con una voz muy suave y cariñosa.

El conejo Ángel se subió al lomo de Fluttershy, tenía una hoja de papel en sus patitas peludas, Fluttershy apenas y se percató de que el conejo se había subido a su lomo.

— ¿Ángel, que ocurre?— preguntó mientras veía extrañada a Ángel sobre su lomo.

El conejo blanco le mostró la imagen de la hoja de papel, era en realidad una tarjeta especial del día de los corazones y los cascos, al principio Fluttershy no entendía que era lo que quería decir Ángel, pero al ver más detenidamente la imagen de un corazón, en cuyo interior estaban dos Ponis compartiendo un cálido beso, Fluttershy se sonrojó mucho.

— ¿P-Pero que quieres decir con e-eso?— preguntó muy nerviosa.

El conejo Ángel entrecerró los ojos, parecía molesto, señaló un par de veces a King y a Fluttershy, para después acercar más a la cara de Fluttershy la tarjeta del día de los corazones cálidos.

—No Ángel, no es lo que tú piensas— dijo tratando de calmarse un poco.

El conejo empezó a emitir chillidos, como si estuviera diciendo algo muy importante, Fluttershy sólo veía muy sorprendida a su mascota.

— ¿Tú quieres que?— volvió a ruborizarse mientras pestañeaba varias veces por la sorpresa, —pero— Ángel sólo se molestaba más, saltó del lomo de Fluttershy y desapareció por unos momentos.

(Ángel… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?)

El tierno conejito regreso de nuevo a la sala de estar, saltó al sofá en donde estaba King, Fluttershy se extrañó por la conducta de su mascota, ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Ángel se giró asustado hacía Fluttershy, señalaba a King, como si algo le hubiera pasado, lo cual la alarmó y se acercó de inmediato para ver que ocurría. Todo parecía encontrarse en orden, dormía tranquilamente, pero el conejo Ángel ahora señalaba la cara de King, como si algo le ocurriera ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa Ángel?— vio de cerca la cara de King para ver si tenía algo, pero no había nada, —Ángel, no le pasa nada, ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?— Ángel se hizo a un lado de forma cautelosa.

El travieso conejo blanco dio un salto, cayendo en la cabeza de Fluttershy, quien aún veía fijamente a King, al caer en su cabeza, Ángel se impulsó para dar otro salto, haciendo que Fluttershy bajara la cabeza y…

King abrió los ojos de golpe, algo le estaba tapando la boca, cuando vio qué era se sorprendió mucho, la tímida Pegaso estaba haciendo contacto con su boca, por más que lo pensara eso parecía un beso, Fluttershy estaba tan sorprendida que no se movía para nada, los dos Pegasos tenían sus labios pegados a los del otro.

(¡¿Qué hace?!) King abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

Fluttershy reaccionó un poco tarde, el "beso" había durado un par de segundos, la Pegaso se separó de King de inmediato en cuanto pudo reaccionar, King no podía dejar de verla sorprendido, la pobre se ruborizo como nunca, estaba a punto de llorar.


	11. Capítulo Once

**CAPITULO ONCE**

El sol comenzaba a salir para Ponyville, los gallos de Sweet Apple Acres cantaban vigorosamente como solían hacerlo cada mañana, los Ponis del pueblo se preparaban para otro día de trabajo, mientras que los pequeños potros se alistaban para acudir a la escuela. Sin embargo corría un cierto aire de intranquilidad, pues la noticia de que un monstruo había atacado Canterlot había sido publicada con lujo de detalle en los medios locales.

— ¿No es aterrador?— preguntó una Pony color crema con melena bicolor rosa y azul marino mientras bajaba el diario que estaba leyendo, estaba en el mostrador de una tienda de dulces.

— ¿Qué?, ¿lo del monstruo?— preguntó despreocupada una Unicornio color verde aguamarina de ojos ámbar, quien estaba sentada en un banco de madera de una forma muy peculiar.

—Sí, la misma princesa Celestia se tuvo que hacer cargo de él— la Pony del mostrador se abrazó a si misma por el temor que sentía.

—Mmm…— la Unicornio se balanceó en el banco de madera, —no te preocupes Bon Bon, la princesa Celestia se deshizo de él, así que no hay nada que temer— dijo muy segura de sí misma.

—Me preocupan Octavia y Vinyl…— dijo afligida mientras veía las fotos del diario.

La Unicornio abrió los ojos como platos muy sorprendida, — ¿dice el diario algo sobre los Ponis lastimados?— preguntó para después pararse del banco y dirigirse al mostrador para ver el diario.

—Sí, pero no es especifico, sólo dice que hubo varios Ponis lastimados, pero no por el monstruo, sino por tratar de escapar todos al mismo tiempo— dijo mientras le pasaba el diario a la Unicornio.

Le dio un vistazo al diario, pero al terminar de ojearlo se sintió aliviada, —no les ocurrió nada— dijo para volver a tomar su actitud despreocupada de siempre.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Cómo lo sabes Lyra?— preguntó confundida mientras ladeaba la cabeza para ver a su amiga.

Lyra le sonrió a Bon Bon, —tenemos unas amigas muy famosas, si se hubieran lastimado estaría en primera plana— dijo muy confiada, para después volver a sentarse en su banco de madera, de esa forma tan extraña para una Pony.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight había pasado la noche en vela buscando información de la nota extraña que dejó atrás el caballo sombra tras desvanecerse, sin resultados.

*Bostezo*

Pestañeaba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se levantaba de su almohada literaria de pasta color marrón sobre la que descansaba su cabeza, dio un pequeño sorbo por la baba que había dejado en el libro por quedarse dormida sobre él.

(Ay… me duele la cabeza.)

Se limpió la boca y vio a su alrededor, había un montón de libros tirados en el suelo, cerca de ella estaba Spike, dormido debajo de una pila de libros que lo cubría por completo. Se talló los ojos con los cascos y volvió a bostezar, luego se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, y de paso hacer el desayuno para ella y Spike.

(No puedo creer que no haya ni una sola pista ni indicio en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca.)

Se había preparado una taza de café, le dio un sorbo a la caliente bebida, mientras que con su magia bajaba de la alacena una bolsa de harina, al poco tiempo se encontraba mezclando gran variedad de ingredientes en un tazón, para preparar los Pancakes del desayuno, era muy fácil gracias a la ayuda de su magia.

(Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Spike después de haberse desvelado por ayudarme.)

Sonrió mientras preparaba los Pancakes en una sartén con mantequilla, primero preparó los de ella, y al final los de Spike, ya que pensaba poner un poco de polvo de gemas para sazonarlos al gusto del dragón. Luego sirvió los Pancakes en dos platos, y fue a despertar a Spike.

—Buenos días Spike— dijo mientras removía los libros que estaban encima del dragón.

—Uaahh…— Spike se estiró para relajar sus músculos, —hola Twilight— dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos somnoliento.

—Vamos Spike, ya es algo tarde, he preparado el desayuno, no querrás que se enfrié— Twilight se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por un dragón cuasi despierto.

Se sentó en la mesa comedor de la cocina y con su magia usó el tenedor y el cuchillo para comer sus Pancakes. Spike despertó por completo al dar el primer bocado a sus Pancakes, el sabor de las gemas en polvo era como la azúcar más dulce que jamás había probado, no tardó mucho en terminar con su almuerzo.

—Mmm — se saboreó mientras se sobaba la barriga satisfecho, —Twilight eres la mejor—

—Gracias Spike— contestó sonriendo radiantemente.

Momentos después Spike lavaba los platos mientras que Twilight seguía investigando en los libros restantes, sólo quedaban unos cuantos libros sin revisar, y tenía la esperanza de que en alguno de ellos hubiera algo de información que le ayudara a descifrar el contenido de la nota extraña.

(Vamos, algo… lo que sea… tiene que haber algo.)

Uno a uno, revisó los libros que tenía enfrente, pero su decepción crecía conforme apartaba los libros que había terminado de revisar sin resultados, Spike volvía a revisar los libros en caso de que algo se le hubiera pasado a Twilight, así pasaron el tiempo hasta medio día, cuando sólo quedaban dos enormes tomos por revisar.

*Suspiro*

—Ay Spike… no parece haber nada de información en ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca— dijo un poco deprimida al apartar el antepenúltimo libro que tenía por revisar, sabía que era muy probable que en los dos restantes no hubiera nada.

—Anímate Twilight, ya has investigado bastante, con el solo hecho de tener esa nota basta, deberías avisar a la princesa lo que has descubierto hasta ahora— sostenía un libro de bitácoras de pasta amarilla.

—Tienes razón Spike, en cuanto termine de revisar estos dos últimos libros enviaré mis hallazgos a la princesa Celestia— atrajo con su magia uno de los dos libros faltantes por revisar.

A los pocos minutos de estar revisando el penúltimo libro, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la biblioteca, Twilight se sorprendió un poco, pues no esperaba visitas, dejo el libro que estaba revisando y se dirigió a la puerta para atender.

— ¿King?— preguntó sorprendida al ver al Pegaso blanquecino frente a su puerta.

—Hola Twilight— saludó sonriendo mientras se sostenía con una muleta, aún estaba vendado y enyesado.

—Creí que Fluttershy te estaba cuidando— dijo extrañada de verlo solo.

—Bueno… si, así era, pero no podía quedarme mucho tiempo y decidí cuidarme por mi mismo, además quería leer algunos libros— recordaba el pequeño incidente que habían tenido él y Fluttershy el día anterior.

—Y, ¿Qué pasó con Fluttershy?— preguntó mientras revisaba con la vista alrededor de King buscando a su amiga.

—Cuida de sus animales, le dije que no tenía que preocuparse tanto— contestó, sin poder evitar recordar que Fluttershy había estado muy seria con él desde el incidente del beso.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— preguntó mientras veía las vendas y el yeso del Pegaso.

—Sí, ya no me duele, ahora sólo me siento un poco entumido, pero no es nada— levantaba su pata lastimada y la movía, mostrando que no sentía dolor.

—Ya veo— Twilight cedió el paso para que pasara al interior de la biblioteca, una vez que el Pegaso había accedido al interior de la biblioteca saludó a Spike.

—Espero no molestar— vio el desorden que había en la biblioteca.

—No te preocupes— cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el libro que había dejado de leer.

(Pero que desastre… creí que Twilight era ordenada.)

King no podía dejar de ver que casi todas las estanterías de la biblioteca estaban vacías, los libros que alguna vez estuvieron en ellas estaban regados por todo el suelo del lugar. Pasó por los libros del suelo de la biblioteca para sentarse en una mesa, mientras pasaba recogió un libro de magia y se sentó a leerlo.

(Hasta ahora sólo he leído sobre la historia y geografía de este mundo, quizá si leo sobre la magia encuentre algo sobre como regresar a mi mundo.)

Abrió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, en el libro sólo había un listado de hechizos, cada uno con las palabras necesarias para conjurar y con diagramas extraños, por más que intentará comprender de qué hablaba el libro, más se confundía.

(Sólo son garabatos y canticos extraños… ¿así es la magia?)

Dejó de leer ese libro de magia, que ninguna respuesta de lo que estaba buscando le había dado, y dirigió su atención a Twilight, quien estaba muy concentrada revisando un enorme libro, comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo la Unicornio color lavanda, su curiosidad creció al ver que ella se desesperó mucho al terminar de leer el libro y arrojó el libro al suelo muy enojada.

(Vaya… ¿Qué le pasará?)

Decidió acercarse a ella pasando el suelo lleno de libros, tocó un par de veces el lomo de Twilight, quien se giró asustada.

—… Me asustaste— dijo aliviada de que no fuera un monstruo o algo así.

—Lo siento, ¿está todo bien?— preguntó algo arrepentido por haberla asustado.

Twilight bajó la cabeza, la frustración por no encontrar nada en los libros se había convertido en tristeza, dirigió su mirada al último libro que le quedaba por revisar y luego suspiro, sabía que no encontraría nada en él.

—Estoy investigando sobre los caballos monstruo que han aparecido en el bosque Everfree, pero por más que lo intento no logro encontrar nada de información acerca de ellos en ningún libro— se notaba la frustración en sus palabras.

— Es verdad, esos monstruos provienen del bosque— dijo recordando lo que Twilight le había dicho en el hospital de Canterlot el día anterior.

—Sí, es sólo una hipótesis, pero todo parece apuntar a que así es— acercó con su magia el último libro que le quedaba por revisar, cuando lo abrió y leyó el título supo de inmediato que el libro no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba investigando, en realidad no fue sorpresa para ella, —ugh— gruñó enojada al ver que aquel libro no era para nada de ayuda. Sintió la necesidad de ver la nota extraña que dejó el último caballo sombra con el que se había encontrado, así que con el uso de su magia la atrajo hasta dejarla frente a ella.

Comenzó a leer la nota de nuevo, pero de nueva cuenta ninguna de las palabras escritas en ella tenía sentido, luego recordó que King le había dicho algo de los caballos sombra mientras estaba en el hospital de Canterlot, los había llamado "pesadillas", parecía conocerlos, ¿sería posible que supiera algo de la nota?

(King… él podría saber algo.)

—Perdona King, podrías leer esta nota— dijo a secas, no quería dar más información sobre la nota.

— ¿Uh?— se sorprendió por la solicitud de Twilight, acercó un banquito junto a ella y se sentó cuidadosamente para no lastimarse, la Unicornio dejó la nota enfrente de él en la mesa para que la leyera fácilmente, siguió las líneas de letras en la nota con sus ojos celestes.

(La corona y la universidad nos han autorizado el uso del nuevo isotopo de carbono 14, sólo queda hacer la exploración de campo para recoger muestras y datarlas con precisión.)

Cuando terminó de leer la nota se extrañó un poco, parecía la entrada de un diario de investigaciones para él, nada fuera de lo común, se preguntaba si Twilight contaba con más entradas del diario.

—Me parece que es un fragmento de un diario de investigación— dijo mientras volvía a echar un vistazo al trozo de papel negro.

—Yo también pienso eso, pero el problema es que no sé de qué— dijo bastante fastidiada mientras se cruzaba de cascos y cerraba los ojos para pensar en algo.

—Bueno— dijo King mientras acercaba la nota negra con su casco para puntualizar algunos aspectos, —no sé de qué corona o universidad este hablando— dijo mientras señalaba la parte del texto en referencia, —pero es obvio que la investigación trata sobre algún fósil o algo muy antiguo para tener que usar carbono 14— dijo mientras señalaba con su casco las palabras isotopo de carbono 14 en la nota.

Twilight abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, sí que sabía algo sobre la nota, asimilo la información que le dio, hablaba de ese tal isotopo de carbono 14 como si fuera algo muy común.

— ¿Sabes qué es el carbono 14?— preguntó muy seria, a pesar de haberlo escuchado hablar sobre el tema de la investigación y su "obviedad", no tenía ni idea de lo que era ese tal carbono 14.

—Si— contestó extrañado de que Twilight no supiera lo que era, —es un químico que se utiliza en la paleontología para saber la edad de fósiles y de plantas— sabía algo del tema, pues cuando era humano hizo una investigación sobre el tema como tarea.

Twilight se sorprendió al escuchar esa información, nunca antes había oído hablar de ese químico, ni de algún método para saber la edad de las cosas, sabía que en varias partes de Equestria habían encontrado fósiles y huesos de dinosaurios, antepasados de los dragones, pero nunca se había preguntado si podría saberse que edad tenían esos huesos.

(Parece algo muy avanzado para un lugar tan primitivo como las tierras lejanas, me pregunto porque en la universidad de Canterlot no hay ningún método como ese…)

Twilight comenzaba a sentir que algo no cuadraba, es decir, pensaba que King no mentía, ¿Por qué lo haría?, era más bien como si ocultara algo omitiendo cosas.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso King?— preguntó tratando de no mostrarse demasiado escéptica.

King se extrañó por la pregunta de Twilight, la notó un poco incrédula, —bueno, en cualquier libro de química lo puedes encontrar— dijo creyendo que la química de su mundo y de Equestria eran las mismas.

— ¿En cualquier libro?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, lo había confirmado, King le estaba mintiendo, —he revisado todos los libros de esta biblioteca, y en ninguno de ellos hay mención sobre ese carbono 14— parecía molesta a la vez que confundida.

King retrocedió un poco, era más que obvio que Twilight ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, aun así decidió intentar encubrir su mentira una vez más.

—Quizá no lo han descubierto todavía en esta región— dijo un poco nervioso, trataba de mantener la calma en todo momento.

—Imposible— estaba muy seria, —las tierras lejanas, es decir, los territorios más allá de arabia equina son muy primitivos, es imposible que hayan hecho un descubrimiento de esa magnitud, aún y que Canterlot tiene la tecnología más avanzada— había dado en el clavo, King estaba entre la espada y la pared.

(¿Qué se supone que conteste a eso?)

Tragó saliva, la Unicornio lo veía muy seria, parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero cada vez que abría la boca para hablar la cerraba de inmediato, estaba muy pensativa.

—Lo siento Twilight— dijo resignado, ganando rápidamente la atención de Twilight, quien lo observaba expectante.

(No puedo seguir mintiéndole, si lo hago podría hacerse una mala idea sobre mí.)

Temía que si Twilight seguía pensando que le estaba mintiendo, llegará a pensar que él estaba relacionado con los monstruos, y eso sería catastrófico, podrían encerrarlo, y si eso pasaba no podría regresar a su mundo nunca.

—Perdóname, te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo— dijo cabizbajo, no podía seguir ocultándolo, —yo no vengo de tierras lejanas— la vio a los ojos al decir esto, —pero esa es la única mentira que he dicho, todo lo demás es verdad, entenderé si no me crees, pero por lo menos déjame explicarte—

Twilight ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, — ¿Por qué mentiste?, no entiendo— se notaba algo triste.

—Tenía miedo— dijo cerrando los ojos para después suspirar, —yo vengo de otro mundo muy diferente a este— hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, Twilight lo veía incrédula con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Vienes de otro mundo?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Te diré todo lo que sé— la veía de forma muy seria, —no sé cómo ocurrió, pero de alguna manera llegué a este mundo, un día desperté a las afueras de ese enorme bosque que esta al sur—

—Otro mundo— dijo para sí muy pensativa, — ¿Cómo era tu mundo?— preguntó muy analítica.

—Muy diferente a este, para empezar no existe la magia, y todos dependemos más de la tecnología— no quería hablar de más, aunque se había decidido en decirle la verdad, creía que era mejor evitar el detalle de que él no es un Pony en realidad, sino que es un humano.

— ¿Y no recuerdas nada de cómo llegaste aquí?— preguntó pareciendo preocupada.

—No, desde entonces he tratado de recordar, pero nada— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba fastidiado por esa situación.

—Ya veo… todo eso lo sabes porque es propio de tu mundo ¿verdad?— dijo un poco más tranquila.

—Así es—

—Entonces eso quiere decir que…— ahora parecía preocupada, —esos monstruos vienen de tu mundo— no quería creer que King tuviera algo que ver con esos monstruos.

King sólo negó con la cabeza, —no, en mi mundo no existen esos monstruos, esas cosas no vienen de mi mundo, sin embargo no puedo decir que no haya relación— dijo pensativo, la lógica de su mundo era muy distinta a la del mundo Pony, el mundo "real" del que proviene tiene normas naturales más complejas.

— ¿Tendrá algo que ver el que hayas llegado a este mundo con la aparición de esos monstruos?— preguntó mientras se ponía su casco en la boca.

—Si nunca habían aparecido aquí, es muy probable que así sea, no puede ser una coincidencia que surjan justo cuando yo llegué a este mundo— parecía resignado, por lo que soltó un gran suspiro.

—Descuida— lo veía con una sonrisa, —yo sé que tú no tienes intensión de lastimar a nadie, incluso has salvado a otros Ponis de esos caballos sombra a costa de tu propio bien, como a mi amiga Fluttershy y a las pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders, por eso estoy muy agradecida contigo—

—Twilight— estaba sorprendido a la vez que enormemente agradecido con ella, —muchas gracias… aún y cuando te mentí… confías en mi— dijo muy conmovido por el gesto.

—Te entiendo, mentiste por miedo a que te consideráramos peligroso, este es un mundo extraño para ti— dijo con una mirada comprensiva.

—Las demás Ponis tienen suerte de tener una amiga como tú— estaba muy feliz por las palabras de Twilight.

—Gracias— sonrió y dio una ligera risita, —yo guardaré tu secreto— dijo volviendo a recuperar su buen humor de siempre.

Las horas pasaron en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight y King hablaron durante horas, los dos trataban de figurarse de donde provenían esos monstruos, si es que había más, y que es lo que pretendían; Twilight se interesó en el mundo de King por lo que comenzó a hacerle preguntas, King tuvo mucho cuidado de no revelar que él era humano. Twilight usó un hechizo para acomodar los libros de la biblioteca en su lugar, pues ninguno de los libros sería de ayuda ya que estaban tratando con algo externo.

—No tenía ni idea de que un mundo así pudiera existir— dijo sorprendida mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros con la ayuda de su magia.

—Este mundo es muy diferente al mundo del cual provengo— agregó al final, después de explicar a Twilight todo lo que sabía de tecnología, ciencias y avances de su mundo, se las había ingeniado para omitir el detalle de que los seres que vivían en ese mundo no eran Ponis, si no que eran humanos, por lo que Twilight se quedó con la idea de que los habitantes del mundo del cual proviene King eran Ponis.

—Debes querer regresar a tu mundo— dijo sintiéndose triste por él.

—Así es, he buscado la manera de regresar, pero simplemente parece que no es posible— dijo bastante resignado.

Twilight se puso su casco delantero derecho en una mejilla y se quedó viendo el techo de la biblioteca de Ponyville, pensaba en algún hechizo para ayudar a King a regresar a su mundo, pero nada, nunca había escuchado de la existencia de otros mundos, era bastante complicado, se sentía abrumada por el simple hecho de que al pensar en una forma de combinar hechizos que pudieran provocar ese resultado, el de enviarlo a su mundo, no pudiera siquiera concebir que hechizos combinar ni de qué manera, parecía magia muy avanzada.

—Quisiera ayudarte… pero…— estaba perpleja, ya que en ninguna de sus clases de magia se hizo mención a otros mundos, o magia para viajar entre estos, —no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer algo como eso, lo siento— agregó al final para después dar un enorme suspiro.

(Sin duda Twilight es increíble, no tiene la obligación de ayudarme y aun así lo hace.)

—No tienes por qué disculparte, pero, gracias por ayudarme— dijo sonriente, sabía que podía contar con Twilight para encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír por el comentario. No podía evitar preocuparse por la aparición de otro de esos monstruos, de verdad quería encontrar la manera de impedir que más de esos monstruos aparecieran, o acabar de una vez por todas con todos ellos.

King observó el sol por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, ya era más de medio día, debía buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche, quizá un hotel o posada, lo que no sabía era que Fluttershy lo esperaba de vuelta en su Cottage, —se hace tarde, debería irme— dijo mientras bajaba lentamente del banco de madera en el que estaba sentado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó al ver que tenía problemas para bajar del banco de madera.

—No te preocupes, ya está— dijo al haber bajado del banco, tenía algunos problemas para hacerlo porque estaba entumido.

Twilight se levantó de su banco de madera también y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de salida de la biblioteca, King se apoyaba en su muleta de madera para poder andar.

—Si ocurre algo más, necesitaré de tu ayuda para averiguar más sobre estos caballos sombra— dijo pensativa mientras trotaba lentamente al lado de él.

—Claro que si Twilight, cuenta conmigo, si veo algo o me entero de algo te avisaré de inmediato— dijo sonriendo mientras se detenía ante la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca.

Twilight abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con la ayuda de su magia, dejándolo salir. Se despidió de él con un suave ondeo de su casco delantero derecho mientras King asentía con la cabeza.

—Spike— dijo Twilight mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca con su magia, —necesito escribirle mi reporte a la princesa Celestia, además de que necesito transcribir el contenido de la nota negra— se acercó a su escritorio de trabajo, lista para empezar a dictar el contenido de su carta.

Spike tomó un pergamino especial, además de la pluma y el tintero para comenzar con su labor como asistente, era muy eficiente, en pocos segundos ya estaba a un lado de Twilight listo para escribir.

—Uh… ¿Twilight?, ¿para que necesitas transcribir esa nota?— preguntó con una expresión confundida mientras sostenía el pergamino y la pluma remojada en tinta.

—Le enviaré la nota a la princesa Celestia, además de todo lo que he descubierto acerca de esos monstruos— dijo muy seria mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden para comenzar con la carta.

—Ya veo— se preparaba para escribir.

—Bien aquí va…— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos de una forma muy seria.

La Unicornio color lavanda comenzó a dictar el contenido de la carta para la princesa Celestia, —"querida princesa Celestia, le escribo esta carta para informarle mis descubrimientos acerca de los monstruos que han aparecido últimamente en Equestria. Durante una expedición al bosque Everfree, pude constatar que esos monstruos provienen del interior de dicho bosque, ya que ahora son tres los que han aparecido en él. Primero fue uno que atacó a unas pequeñas potrillas, las hermanas menores de Applejack y Rarity, además de la hermana menor adoptiva de Rainbow Dash, pero afortunadamente un corcel llamado King las ayudó, y el monstruo fue destruido, a pesar de no saber los detalles con precisión, al parecer King fue quien acabó con este monstruo. Después, como ya es de su conocimiento, uno de estos monstruos apareció en el Castillo de Canterlot durante la Gala del Galope pasada, mis indagaciones apuntan a que este monstruo usó los acueductos subterráneos del bosque Everfree-Canterlot, que pasan justo debajo de la ruta Ponyville-Canterlot vía ferrocarril. Por último, durante mi expedición al bosque Everfree, tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme frente a frente con otro de esos monstruos, lo cual apunta a que hay más de ellos rondando por el bosque Everfree, el monstruo fue destruido de forma inexplicable, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que al ser destruido, este monstruo dejó caer una nota muy extraña, misma que le envió junto a esta carta para que la revise. El contenido de esta nota misteriosa hace referencia a un químico foráneo, de otro mundo, que sirve para saber la edad de restos fósiles, pude deducir que esa nota forma parte de una bitácora de exploración de algún tipo. Respetuosamente espero su respuesta princesa, su humilde estudiante, Twilight Sparkle"— Spike tuvo que remojar la punta de la pluma en tinta varias veces, ya que la carta era bastante extensa, una vez que terminó de escribirla la enrolló, y la sujeto con el clásico listón rojo con el emblema de Canterlot en él, para después soplar sus llamas mágicas de color verde sobre la carta acompañada de la nota negra, las dos desaparecieron mágicamente al ser tocadas por las llamas, el envió estaba hecho.

—Ya está Twilight— dijo mientras se sacudía las manos satisfecho por su trabajo.

—Gracias Spike, sólo queda esperar la respuesta de la princesa— dijo para después bajar de su silla de madera en frente de su escritorio de trabajo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, Twilight se disponía a investigar sobre el químico carbono, el cual si existía en su mundo, para ver que podía deducir, pero justo cuando intentó tomar el libro del estante de la biblioteca, Spike eructó la respuesta de la princesa Celestia en un pergamino, de inmediato dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir su atención a la respuesta de su tutora.

—Déjame leerla Spike— dijo mientras usaba su magia para hacer levitar la carta de la princesa Celestia.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Spike bastante ansioso por saber la respuesta de la princesa Celestia.

Twilight aclaró su garganta antes de leer la carta que previamente había desenrollado, —"Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel alumna, lo que has hecho fue completamente… ¿peligroso?"— leyó mientras pestañeaba varias veces sorprendida, —"pero me alegra ver que estés bien, si me has escrito esta carta quiere decir que nada te ha pasado, esos monstruos son muy peligrosos, no son como las demás criaturas del bosque Everfree, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, te lo prohíbo…"— leyó decaída, ya que su tutora la había reprendido, —"deja en mis cascos todo ese asunto de los caballos sombra, y mantente alejada del bosque a como dé lugar, no dejes que ninguna de tus amigas entre en él, ya he lanzado un decreto real prohibiendo la entrada al bosque por parte de cualquier Pony"— se sorprendió, si la princesa Celestia había lanzado un decreto real prohibiendo la entrada al bosque, debía ser algo serio.

—Vaya Twilight, la princesa parece muy molesta en la carta…— dijo preocupado mientras observaba la carta con una de sus garras en su labio.

—Aún hay más— dijo Twilight para seguir leyendo la carta, —"aun así, la información que me has aportado es de gran utilidad, esta nota claramente esta imbuida de magia negra, y puedo asegurar que no pertenece a nuestro mundo, lo he hablado con mi hermana, la princesa Luna, y ella concuerda conmigo, estamos seguras de que hay más de esos monstruos, ya hemos tomado medidas para evitar futuros ataques, hemos lanzado un hechizo sobre el bosque Everfree, una barrera que bloquea todo ente conformado por magia oscura, manteniéndolo dentro, en cuanto a la hechicera de las tierras lejanas del sur, ella es capaz de cuidarse por sí misma, no te preocupes, no entres al bosque. En cuanto al químico, los mejores científicos de la universidad de Canterlot trabajan en ello, no te preocupes. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, firma la princesa Celestia, gobernante de Equestria"— Twilight bajó la carta lentamente hasta dejarla en su escritorio de trabajo, la pobre estaba deprimida por haber sido regañada por su tutora.

—Vamos Twilight, la princesa sólo se preocupa por ti, no quiere que te pase nada— dijo mientras daba palmaditas a Twilight en el lomo.

—Gracias Spike, supongo que tiene razón, parece que es algo muy serio para que ella quiera encargarse personalmente— dijo pensativa.

Así, los días transcurrieron, Twilight les contó a sus amigas, que no debían entrar al bosque Everfree por ninguna razón, ya que era mucho más peligroso de lo habitual. King se había recuperado por completo, por lo que volvió a trabajar a la granja de Applejack. Los días pasaron tranquilamente sin ningún incidente, hasta que una extraña carreta de madera se detuvo a las afueras del bosque Everfree, era muy familiar, con adornos de estrellas y lunas.

—Por fin, el bosque Everfree… es aquí donde vive esa legendaria hechicera— dijo una Pony unicornio mientras se quitaba los arneses de la carreta.

La Unicornio, que vestía una capa morada con estrellas y un sombrero con el mismo motivo se acercó al bosque, una hoja de papel que era llevada por el viento se estampó en su pierna derecha delantera, quedando atascada mientras el viento intentaba llevársela.

— ¿Pero qué es esto?— se preguntó la Unicornio de ojos color morado, para después usar su magia para hacer levitar la hoja y leerla, —"decreto real, por órdenes de su alteza, la princesa Celestia, queda estrictamente prohibido la entrada al bosque Everfree"— hizo bola aquel pedazo de papel y luego lo arrojó lejos con la ayuda de su magia.

Lanzó un hechizo sobre su carreta, era un hechizo de protección, para evitar que algún Pony quisiera pasarse de listo he intentara llevársela, las llantas de la carreta habían quedado muy rígidas por el hechizo, era imposible moverlas.

—Ciertamente no me importan esas tontas prohibiciones, la gran y poderosa Trixie visitará a la legendaria hechicera Zecora y aprenderá todos sus hechizos tal y como hizo esa tramposa de Twilight— Trixie se puso sería al recordar la última vez que vio a Twilight, y como fue derrotada por los "trucos sucios" de Twilight, con una mirada decidida, la Unicornio color azul entro al bosque Everfree.


End file.
